Always love you
by Anotherwriter23
Summary: Rose is struggling with being a single parent in the parallel world. But what when the Doctor finds away to get to Rose? What will happen when he finds out he has a daughter? Will they be a happy family? Their journey through the domestics. Rated T to be on the safe side. *Some chapters are co-written*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This co-written with my best friend Rhian, who doesn't have an account but half of this goes to her. Anyway in this Rose was pregnant in doomsday with the Doctor's baby, who is now 7 years old. Hope you enjoy this!**

Meet Lily Gallifrey Tyler, who is the daughter of the Doctor and Rose. She has been raised by her mother as her father wasn't able to be there. Her mother would read her stories at night about a man in a blue box, who was her father. Her mother had a photo frame full of pictures of her mother and father. They looked happy on every photo Lily saw. There were pictures of her parents in New Earth, at Christmas and in London in 2012. She had been raised by her mother, Grandma, Grandad, uncle Mickey and Jake. She lived in an apartment with her mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Rose put Lily to bed putting the covers over her daughter's body, she couldn't help but smile at her how much she looked like her father was ridiculous, she had mousy brown hair, which looked slightly more blonde.

"Mommy, can you read me a story?" Lily asked as she looked at her mother. Lily loved when her mother read stories to her. It told about her father and it made her happy, it would settle down so she could get to sleep quicker.

"Yep. One day there was a man an alien and a woman a human. She loved the man as she was sure that he did too. When things were going great for them, there was a battle and the woman was separated from the man forever. When they were saying goodbye th woman confessed that she loved the man and just as the man was about to reply he was cut off. Leaving the woman devastated but needed to cope because she was pregnant with her greatest joy" Rose said to her daughter as she held back the tears.

"I love you mommy. Goodnight" Lily said to her mother as her mother kissed her cheek.

"I love you too. Goodnight sweetheart" Rose replied as she closed the door behind her tears now streaming down her face. She needed the Doctor so much, she was struggling to cope. She missed him so much. She wanted to tell him about Lily on Bad wolf bay but she couldn't do it, so she lied that her mother was, when she wasn't. It broke Rose's heart when she would show her daughter her photo album or when she would read her stories about how they met and how her life had changed for the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Doctor lay in his bed tears in his eyes as he remembered Rose, the woman he loved to death. It had been 2 years since he lost her. The worst 2 years of his life. He had changed his suit because it reminded him too much of Rose. He had a new companion Martha but she left after one trip like the Doctor promised. He was lost without Rose and nothing could ever replace her, he loved her too much to even think about replacing her. He still kept her room and clothes in the same position she had kept them, whenever he was sad he would go in there and look through her clothes remembering where they had traveled.

As he got off the bed walking to the console room an alert came on the Tardis. It read 'Breach open'. The Doctor smiled. He could get back to Rose, he didn't waste any time in setting up the Tardis coordinates to the location. He couldn't wait to see Rose and tell her how much he loved her. He didn't think about the fact that Rose could of moved on. He thought abut the bright side. He was getting his love back. Unknowing who Rose was with...his daughter.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this! Me and Rhian have been working on it for about a week now. Few things before I go**

 **This story will be updated about every couple of days it depends.**

 **If you enjoyed this give it a follow, favorite or review!**

 **Review mean so much to us so please review! :)**


	2. Meeting

**A/N This chapter has different peoples POV. Plus the Doctor and Rose will reunite in this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Rose's POV:**

"Lily wake up!" I shouted from the kitchen as I cooked her favorite bacon. She loved bacon, my mom would always ask her what she wanted, if she was ever there but she would always just say bacon. 'Why did kids have to be so hard to get up' I thought to myself. Just then heard the noise of little footsteps as they walked across the floor. I looked over to see my beautiful little girl standing there.

"I smell bacon" She said. Oh yeah, did if forgot to mention? She can smell bacon fro anywhere and she has a good sense of smell too.

"That's because I'm cooking it you and me for breakfast" I said as I watched my daughter's face light up with a huge grin, she had inherited from her father. I wished so much that he was with us. I have always had dreams of that moment. The moment he would just walk into the apartment and take me and Lily into the Tardis and we could go travelling in the Tardis together as a family. If only that could come true.

"Oh yay! What are we doing today mom?" She asked with a big smile on her face as she sat on the table, twisting her hair with her fingers.

"Well, I've got to work and Granddad, Mickey and Jake are there too and moms busy so you'll be coming with me at work" I informed my daughter as she frowned. I knew she wouldn't want to she found it boring but she didn't have a choice this time. If I could let her not come I would but there isn't no where to go.

"Do I have too?" She whined as I nodded.

"Be good and I'll ask Mickey and Jake to take you to where they work" I said as she nodded. She loved where they'd worked, I didn't fully understand why but she just did. She found where I worked boring. She was always close to Mickey and Jake. She treated them like uncles.

"Ok, how long are you working for?" She then asked me. Sometimes, I could work for up to 10 hours rarely but it was mostly 8 hours and 6 days a week.

"About 8 hours" I replied as I passed her a bacon sandwich. She wasted no time in getting down her neck. Oh, and she also loved bananas to. Sometimes she would have a bacon and banana sandwich. I thought that was disgusting but she really liked it. I never knew if the Doctor loved bacon but he probably did as I didn't like but I loved sausages.

"Ok, can we go to the park after?" She then asked as I nodded.

"If you're good then yes but if you're pain at work then no" I said as she nodded.

"I'll be good mom. I promise" She said with a sweet and innocent smile which resembled my own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The Doctor's POV:**

I couldn't believe it! I could get to her! The most important woman in my love. The one I loved so much and I would have confessed on that terrible day on Bad wolf bay but the stupid thing had to cut off. I couldn't wait to see her, see how long it had been since I had left for her. What she had been doing all that stuff but what I wanted to do the most was hug and kiss her and most importantly confess my love for her. I had always loved her right from when we met that Dalek in Utah, that was when I finally knew. I thought I had lost her forever but I didn't our relationship grew and grew but none of us confessed our love, until she did on that stupid beach. As the Tardis traveled through the vortex, it seemed to be going so slow bu that was probably because I wanted it to go so fast.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No ones POV:**

As Rose and Lily walked into the Torchwood building Mickey and Jake were waiting for them.

"Mickey! Jake!" Lily shouted as she ran towards them hugging each of them.

"Hey Lily" Mickey said as he hugged her.

"You ok to look after her?" Rose said to the boys as they nodded. Rose taking the lift and Mickey, Jake and Lily walking down the corridor.

"What are you two doing today?" Lily asked them as they walked into their office.

"Scanning for any aliens" Jake replied as Lily nodded.

"How long have you worked here for?" Lily then asked them.

"I worked here with your granddad after we defeated the Cyberman in London" Jake informed.

"I started working here when Jake did and we went traveling around in a blue van" Mickey then informed.

"Where did you go in the van?" Lily then asked as the boys looked at each other.

"Paris and Madrid. I can't remember where else we went in that van, so much has happened since then" Mickey said as Lily opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Jake.

"Before you ask, we're not telling you" Jake said.

"Can I go to mummy?" Lily asked as they nodded.

"Do you know where it is?" Mickey asked as Lily nodded.

When she left the room a whooshing sound could be heard. She turned around to see a blue box and then a man with spiked brown hair and a pinstripe suit.

"Daddy?" Lily asked as they both looked at each other shocked.

 **Doctor's POV:**

Why was she calling me daddy? She must have got the wrong person. I'm not a dad. Well I used to be but not now.

 **Lily's POV:**

My daddy standing right there in front of me. I knew it was from all the pictures in the photo album, they all matched. His hair, his eyes and his suit. He really was my daddy. I wanted to go and run to tell mommy but I had to know for sure first.

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Reunion and goodbyes

**A/N Thank you for all your review! :)**

 **Lily's POV:**

"Sorry" He replied. I knew he was my dad all of the things about him match up to the pictures my mom showed me. Wait, my mom. I have to go and tell her. I remember that I had a photo in my pocket of mom with him.

"Here look" I said as I passed him the photo of mummy and daddy in New Earth. Daddy just looked shocked at me staring in the photo in disbelief. "Mom, would tell me stories about a man in a blue box. She loved him but there was a battle and she got trapped here and when she told him that she loved him, he was going to say it back but he was cut off"

"Where's your mom?" He then asked me. Shock still written on his face but a smile was seen to. I didn't know if that was about me or if it was about that he would finally get to see mommy.

"She's upstairs in her office" I replied as he ran past me. Mom always said he was fast and she was right. I ran after him until we reached mom's office. He opened the door and just looked shocked face with a huge smile when he looked at mommy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Doctor's POV:**

I couldn't believe it. She was there sitting on her desk. Her beautiful blonde hair which had got longer. A few pictures on her desk of her and me and others with the little girl, who said to be my daughter. She did look a bit like me but she was her mother's daughter. We only ever did it once but it only takes once. The girl looked about 7, I didn't know how far in front this world was but Rose didn't look any different from the last time he saw her. If she was my daughter than I would care and love her just as much as I did Rose and believe that was hard to be. Rose was the one who I dreamed about settling down with but I still had to travel. When I got stranded on Earth in my third incarnation, I almost lost my mind. I knew Rose would still want to travel to but we both had duties. 1. To save the universe and 2. To care for our daughter. When she turned around she looked at me like it was a dream. Her lovely brown eyes glistened like crystal. She look so beautiful, I began to wonder how I had coped without her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Rose's POV:**

This was a dream. It had to be. How could he be standing there? With that huge grin and our daughter standing behind him. I rubbed my eyes just to make sure this wasn't a dream. I then stood up and began to walk towards him as he did too. Until we reached other at first we hugged but then I couldn't resist and I pulled him into a kiss. It was the one moment I dreamed about. Now we could all be family in the Tardis, just like I wanted it to be.

"How are you here?" I asked him as we broke the kiss, we both had grins but I think we we're both still in shock that we found each other again but this time it was different we had to care for our daughter who I loved so much and I would never let anything happen to her or the Doctor. Even thought he says he doesn't need protecting we all need protecting and I am that person for him and Lily. I named her Lily because I liked the name and because now we were both named after flowers, also Lily is my favorite flower.

"I found a way through" He replied as we looked into each other's eyes. "Is she my daughter?"

"Yep" I replied as tears streamed down my face. I didn't know why they just were. The Doctor let go of me and went to walk to Lily.

"Are you really my daddy?" She asked me. Poor thing, she must be so confused but still had a huge smile on her face. Any child would seeing their parents together for the first time, especially, at her age.

"Yep I am" The Doctor said as he hugged his daughter. More tears began to stream down my face. Happy tears because I couldn't be happier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Lily's POV:**

My mommy and daddy were finally together and I could see how happy my mom was now. I was happy too. As I hugged my dad burying my face in his shoulder, I looked up to see my mom was crying. I was pretty sure that it was happy tears and it would be pretty random if she just started crying sad tears.

"We going to say bye to Gran, Mickey and Jake?" I asked my parents as me and my dad stopped hugging.

"Yeah" Mommy as she held me in her arms.

"How is everyone?" My daddy asked mommy as we walked down the corridor to where Mickey and Jake worked.

"There good. I'm really sorry for lying to you on the each and saying that my mom was pregnant, when she wasn't but I was" My mommy replied to daddy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" My dad asked mom as we got closer to Mickey and Jake's office.

"You had burnt up a sun and if I had told you about Lily, you would have ripped tow universe apart and I couldn't live with that guilt so I lied and I know how wrong that was now and I'm sorry" Mom said to dad as he kissed her.

"We're all here now that is all that matters" Dad said as mom smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **No one's POV:**

"Doctor?" Mickey and Jake asked as the Doctor, Rose and Lily entered the room.

"Hello Mickey the idiot and Jakey boy" The Doctor said with a smile, which they gave back to him.

"How did you get here?" Jake asked the Doctor as he smiled. He hadn't seen him in a long time and Jake looked up to him in a way. The Doctor was a role model to many people, he was the person who always helped.

"I've been trying for a while to get here and finally I got a signal from the Tardis telling me the breach was open and here we are" The Doctor said as everyone in the room smiled.

"So I guess this is goodbye then" Mickey said to Rose as she nodded.

"Bye Mickey" Rose said as she hugged him. "Thanks for all your help. Both of you"

"Pleasure" They both replied.

"And you little one. You be a good girl for your mom and dad ok?" Mickey said as Lily nodded.

"I will Mickey" Lily said as she hugged him and then Jake. She hoped that life in the Tardis was as good as her mom made out because she was leaving her family for.

\- Later on

"I love you mom" Rose said as she hugged her mother, then handing her over to Lily.

"You look after my girls, Doctor" Jackie said as she held back the tears.

"I will Jackie, I promise" The Doctor promised as he too hugged Jackie. As they got into the Tardis Rose and Lily waved goodbye before entering the Tardis as it left.

"I'm never going to see my girls again" Jackie said as she sobbed being comforted by Pete.

 **A/N So now it's the travels of The Doctor, Rose and Lily. There will be more domestic things but there will be adventures and some adventures which appear in different series too! Hope you enjoyed this! :)**


	4. First adventure

A/N This had no ones POV.

As Rose took Lily to pick a room he set up his room to join it into his and Rose's.

"Come on Lily" Rose said as she showed her daughter different rooms.

"This one" Lily said as she entered that room.

"This is my room sweetheart" Roe said as this room was her and it hadn't changed from the moment she left it. Her bed was unmade and clothes could be seen on the floor.

"God, mom you were messy" Lily said as she looked around the room.

"What are you taking about? I still am" Rose said as she hugged her daughter and kissed her.

"Rose, come and see your room" The Doctor said from the doorway as Rose walked with him, he pt his hands over her eyes. "Open"

"Oh my" Rose said as she looked around the room. The bed read Mr and Mrs and the room looked so bright and looked like a place where a couple would sleep together. Rose turned around and kissed the Doctor.

"Lily!" Rose shouted as Lily arrived. "You can have my room"

"Thanks mommy" Lily said as she ran to now her room.

"Oh and I have a list of rules" Rose said to the Doctor as they sat on the bed next to each other.

"Rules for what?" The Doctor asked now confused.

"For where we can go, now that Lily is with us. There has to be boundaries" Rose said as the Doctor huffed. Rose passed him a list. It read

1\. No going to places to dangerous.

2\. Only go travelling once a week.

"Only go travelling once a week!" The Doctor shouted in shock at these rules. How could she expect him to go travelling once a week?

"Yes! Now continue to read" Rose said as he did listening to his girlfriend.

3\. Don't go to places where are two dangerous.

4\. Make sure Lily doesn't witness any deaths.

"Do we have to follow these rules?" The Doctor asked as Rose nodded.

"Yes. It can get dangerous and I wont let anything happen to our daughter" Rose said to the Doctor as Lily walked in with some of Rose's things.

"Here you go mommy" Lily said as she gave her mother the stuff. When Rose saw what it was she smiled, it was her coat she had worn, when she first knew that he was still the Doctor, the top she had worn when they traveled to New Earth and that pink dress she had worn when they went to the queen's coronation.

"Thank you. Now where do you want to go first?" Rose asked her daughter as she put Lily on her lap moving the clothes to the other side of the bed.

"Um, somewhere you and daddy went before I was born" Lily replied as she looked at her mom and dad, who smiled.

"I know just the place" The Doctor said as he got up and ran to the console room, where he began to start up the Tardis engines. When they had landed Rose and Lily looked at the door.

"Where are we?" Rose asked the Doctor as she smiled.

"Take a look" The Doctor said signalling his hand to outside. They were at New Earth in the same place as before but a different time.

"Look mummy. Flying cars" Lily said as she pointed to the cars as they flew past in the sky.

"I love you" Rose said as she kissed the Doctor as Lily watched the cars memorized by them.

"I love you too" The Doctor replied as they looked into each other eyes and smiled at each other. Then watching their daughter sit down on the grass and watch the cars go past at high speed. "We never got to go to the city last time so I thought we could go"

"We gonna see monsters?" Lily asked as she looked up at her parents watching how happy they looked.

"Hopefully not. Don't want to break any of your mom's rules do I?" The Doctor said as he gave Rose a cheeky grin as she playfully punched him in the arm.

"Shut up! Come on Lily" Rose said as she grabbed her daughter's hand and they walked along the island where they was a boat.

"Why do we have to go on here, when we can just go in the Tardis?" The Doctor asked as the Tardis was quicker.

"Oh, just shut up and get in" Rose said as the Doctor did what he was told.

"Daddy lift me up" Lily said to her father so she could see over the bar as the Doctor lifted her up onto his shoulders.

"Be careful" Rose said to Lily as Lily looked around smiling pointing at all of the things she found amazing.

"This is great!" Lily shouted as the Doctor and Rose smiled at each other, watching their creation smile and giggle as she looked over at the city of New New York.

When they arrived seeing all of the sights they never got to see before it was time to go home. It felt weird to Rose now calling the Tardis home. I mean it had been a home to her before but now she was sharing a room with the Doctor and their daughter was with them.

"That was the best" Lily said as she sat on the captains chair thinking about the day she just had.

"I'm glad you liked it" The Doctor said as Lily rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Come on. I'll get you to bed'' Rose said to her daughter.

"I want to do it" The Doctor said to Rose as she nodded.

"Go for it" Rose said as the Doctor followed Lily tucking her into bed.

"Daddy, can I have a story?" Lily asked as the Doctor nodded.

"Ok, well. There was this lonely man who had lost his love, he had another companion but it just wasn't the same. He tried to do everything but then one day he found a way to get to her and he found out he had a daughter, who was beautiful and he knew from now on that he would love them more than anything" The Doctor finished. By time he had finished Lily was asleep.

"I guess that story was about us" Rose said as she stood in the doorway smiling.

"Yep. Now for you" The Doctor said as he kissed Rose. (I'll leave that to your imagination).

Lily slept full of joy as she had gone on her first adventure, it was amazing. She had seen things which she had never seen before and all this was like a dream. Since the first time her mother had started telling her stories, she had dreamed of going on adventures, meeting her father and most importantly them being a happy family and she was right. They were all so happy.


	5. Marry me?

A/N This chapter isn't an adventure. Thanks for reviews. Hope you enjoy! :)

Lily's POV:

I woke up with a big smile on my face. Yesterday, had been one of the best days ever. I went on my first adventure with Mummy and Daddy. They are the best, I can see how happy Mummy is now that she has Daddy. The Tardis is so big it is amazing, I am glad that Dad found a way to get to us. Life was boring where I used to live. It was ok being with Grandma, Granddad, Mickey and Jake but it was better here. I had always wanted a Daddy and now I had one.

As I got out of bed, I ran into Mom and Dad's room. They were still asleep but I was starving so I jumped onto the and began jumping on it.

"Lily" My Mummy grumbled as she buried her face into her pillow. I didn't know how she could be tired, she had loads of sleep. Mummy had always loved her sleep, she was a good sleeper. Where as I would rather be awake doing things. Mom used to say that I got that from my Dad as he hardly ever slept but he had today.

"But Mummy, I'm hungry" I moaned to Mummy. I needed food, I think I'm going to die of starvation. As Mummy sat up rubbing her eyes as she hugged me.

"I'm the tickle monster" Mummy said as she tickled me. She would always do that to me, I loved it. But I would have a tickle fit. I loved my Mummy she always made me happy and whenever I was sad she would wipe my tears away. Whenever I fell over she would comfort me and put a plaster on it. Whenever I needed help with my homework she would try her best to help me with it. Whenever I need her she was there. My daddy was great to but I hadn't had a lot of time with him but I knew how much he loved me and how much I loved him.

"Stop!" I shouted as my Mummy stopped as Daddy sat up to next to Mummy smiling as she kissed my forehead. I was still giggling from the tickle monster A.K.A Her Mummy.

"Come on then, Lily" Daddy said as he swung me over his shoulder. Granddad would always call this the fireman lift as it was what firemen did when they had to save people from burning buildings. As we sat on the table in the kitchen. Mummy got ready to make breakfast.

"You sit down my love. I will make breakfast" Daddy said as he sat Mummy down on the table next to me, both of them smiling at each other. I knew how in love they were and seemed more in love than on the pictures Mummy had shown me and that looked hard to be but they were.

"Mummy, can you do my hair today?" I asked Mummy as she nodded. For some reason I love people messing with my hair like brushing my hair, putting it in bobbles or platting my hair.

"I'll do it for you later on" Mummy replied to me. "How about a nice side plat"

"Yeah, I love them" I said smiling. I love plats, they looked beautiful. Sometimes mummy would do it as a side plat. When we first moved to our apartment, when I was 4-years-old, Mummy would always do them when we went to Granddad and Grandma's house, they lived in a huge house, Mummy said it wad a mansion where rich people lived. I preferred our apartment though. There were no stairs and it was smaller so you didn't have to walk for ages just to get somewhere and we lived on the top floor. I could see all of the cars drive past and see people walking around and they never new that you were watching them. I liked it there but here in the Tardis was way better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's POV:

As I watched the love of my life closely wanting to know what he was making I could see Lily in the corner of my looking at me as she knew that I was staring at the Doctor. I knew he would make something with bananas in it as he loved them. Lily loved them too. That had to be inherited from him. I did like bananas but not as much as the Doctor and Lily. After watching the Doctor I turned and looked at my daughter, who was on her tablet, I had got her for her birthday. She would play games on it, she loved games and it was a good thing to keep her entertained if she ever got bored, she could go on there. Sometimes, she would still get bored. Her trick was to try annoy you by being clever. She thought I didn't know her trick but I did and I would still give into her as she would always push me to far. Lily wasn't a girly girl but she wasn't a tomboy either. She didn't wear dresses and were prefer to wear trousers and a t-shirt. I guess she got that off me. I had never liked to wear dresses when I was younger, it just wasn't either of our things. We both preferred the casual look.

"Do you like your breakfasts?" The Doctor asked me and Lily as Lily nodded. She had already finished, she could eat so fast sometimes.

"Yep. How are you finished already?" I asked Lily smiling at my daughter as she put a cute face on. She could be so adorable sometimes.

"Because I'm a gobble monster" Lily said pretending to be a gobble monster. As the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pretended to kill her with it as Lily fell to the floor, in such a dramatic way, I couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was. She had always been cute. I remember looking at her tiny body, when she was just a few hours old. That was when I knew that it was my job to look after her, make sure nothing ever hurt her. I knew that the Doctor would protect her too with both his hearts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor's POV:

I wanted to cook today for my beautiful girls. I was cooking banana pancakes. Today I planned to put Lily to bed early so I make mine and Rose's room romantic. I bet you're all wondering why. I am going to propose to Rose today. I love her so much. I know that she will die long before me but I don't care I love Rose and we have a daughter together. What could be better than that? As I finished the banana pancakes, I handed it to Rose and then Lily. Lily didn't waste any time in getting it down her neck.

\- Later on

As Rose put Lily to bed, I got rainbow lights and made in as romantic as I could. I had got a blanket and writ 'Will you marry me' on it. I made sure my hair was ok and that I looked my best. When I heard the door open my hearts were racing so fast. I saw her face lit up as she looked around. I got on one knee and asked "Will you marry me" With the best smile I could.

As tears streamed down her face with a huge smile, she replied "Yes" She kissed me in the most passionate kiss ever. She had said 'Yes' I was so happy. Me, her and Lily could be a happy family. We were anyway but this was even better now I would be married to the love of my life. We had a beautiful daughter together and I thought maybe we could have another one at some point. I always wondered how Lily will react to that but me and Rose would treat her the same as the baby. I didn't know if Rose even wanted more kids. I only wanted one more a boy would be nice. Lily would be a good big sister, she liked to help people.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's POV:

I couldn't believe it the Doctor had just asked me to marry him. Was this a dream. I was always going to say yes. I had dreamed of this moment where we could be a happy family just me, the Doctor and Lily. Maybe other child if we have another one. I don't think Lily would mind but there would always be a chance that she would be jealous but I had always sworn that no matter what, I would treat her the same as the new baby but like I said I don't know if we will. I don't know if the Doctor wanted anymore, I only want one more, a boy. I know that my baby girl would be a great big sister.

"I love you" I said to the man of my dreams as he replied "I love you too" Then one thing led to another.


	6. Danger!

A/N This chapter will be the return on of Isolus as I love Fear her. Hope you enjoy! :)

The next day:

Lily's POV:

As I dreamed of my Mummy and Daddy and how happy we would all be together, I was woke up by someone shaking me and a familiar voice saying my name in a calm, loving voice. I knew who it was.

"Lily, wake up sweetheart" It was my Mummy and Daddy was standing behind her smiling. They always seemed to smile when they were around each other. It was ever since Daddy came that Mummy was so happy. She was happy before but sometimes I could hear her crying and I would go into her and she would say that she missed Daddy and she would let me sleep with her. She would have her arm around my waist to protect me. Mummy always protected me from people. Everyone else would too. I remember when we were at the park and a girl started picking on me because she realized that I had two heats and when Mummy told her mother, her mother laughed so Mummy slapped her and said that it anyone did that again to tell her because then they would never would do it again. Mummy always protected me no matter what.

"Why are you waking me up?" I asked. They never woke me up. Mummy used to wake up when I had been asleep till late so that was probably why. I didn't like sleep you would miss out on things. But every couple of months I would sleep until late and Mummy would have to wake me up if it was too late.

"It's really late and me and Daddy have something to tell you" Mummy said to me with a huge smile on her face. I knew it was something good so I sat up quickly making them laugh. "We're getting married"

"Really, when?" I asked excited. I never imagined this moment. That my Mummy and Daddy would be married and would be together forever. I loved weddings they were so happy and romantic.

"In a couple of months probably" Daddy said smiling. "Now come on" He lifted me up and carried me to the kitchen. Where he sat me on the table as he sat next to me. I could tell how happy Daddy was he had a huge grin and you could see it in his eyes. He could regenerate too. Mummy told how they had fighter the Daleks and that Daddy had saved her and regenerated into my Daddy now. He used to have blue eyes and darker hair. He wore a leather jacket but now he wore a pinstripe suit and converse. Mommy would always buy me converse to remind her of Daddy. My favorite was my yellow ones, I loved yellow. Mummy wasn't going to buy them me at first but I put on my cute face and she gave in.

"What do you want for breakfast, Lily?" Mummy asked me. It was either bananas or bacon. If no one has told but I love bacon.

"Bacon please" I replied to Mummy as she began to make it. I loved the smell of bacon, I could smell it. I loved everything about bacon the taste, the smell and even the look of it. I just loved it! Mummy began to hum why she cooked like she always did. Sometimes, she would have the radio but one time she had the radio to loud and someone came knocking our door to tell her to turn the radio off. She never did it again but whenever she would make supper, she always used to have it on. Every Friday and Saturday Mummy would get us a chippy. She loved chips like I did.

\- Later on. No one's POV

As the Tardis landed in the year of 2045 in a open field with very little houses Lily did not seem to be happy about her next adventure. She wanted to go to another world or to the past but they had came here.

"Whats with that face?" The Doctor asked his daughter as he noticed the frowning look on her face identical to his own.

"This looks boring" Lily said disappointed in her father for picking such a boring place to go.

"This is the year 2045 and this is more exciting" The Doctor said as Rose nodded turning away for a couple of seconds and looking back to see that Lily had disappeared.

"Lily!" Rose shouted as she ran around the field looking for her daughter.

"Where is she?!" The Doctor then shouted as none of them could see her. Just then a couple of pieces of paper came flying through the air. One of the. Landing under Rose's feet. She picked up to see a drowning of Lily. She looked petrified and tears could be seeing streaming from her eyes. Rose knew who had took her the Isolus from summer 2012, they had took the Doctor.

"The Isolus!" Rose shouted to the Doctor as he nodded.

"I told you to stick to the rules. Only go to places which are safe and make sure ur daughter doesn't get hurt and look what happens. If we don't find her I blame you!" Rose shouted at the Doctor not thinking straight.

"I'm sorry. We'll find her I promise you. Now let's go and look for the person behind this" The Doctor said as Rose nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's POV:

Isolus! They had took my daughter! I gave the Doctor three rules. Yeah, that's right. Three rules as two rules were the same but the Doctor need to be told. And on the second adventure he breaks one and that would have to be the most important one. Don't go places to dangerous! I swear if anything happens to Lily I will kick him so hard, he will regenerate and that's a promise.

As we walked we saw and a woman, who had to be in her late forties. She was carrying paper, pencil and some crayons. I ran to her full pelt and the Doctor did the same.

"What have you done to our daughter!" I shouted at her staring at her with no emotion as I was ready to kill her. It's funny, people always say that when you have a child, you will love them more than anything and you will protect them with your life. I always that was an over exaggeration but I was wrong. I loved Lily more than the Doctor and that was hard to beat. She always came first to me and whenever she was in trouble I made sure I was there ready to help.

"Leave me alone!" The woman shouted. This was just like Chloe Webber. I always remember that the picture of me and the Doctor after we beat it was one of her favorite pictures, she loved it. She would always say that we looked so happy there.

"Give her back to us!" The Doctor shouted anger in his voice. I knew how much he cared for Lily and this was proof. He cared for us both with his two hearts.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this! I enjoyed writing it. As I enjoy writing every chapter. I have another Doctor Who story as well. Thank you to everyone who reads this, everyone who follow and favorite it and people who review. I love reading reviews so thanks to you all for liking this story. I love you! xx :) P.S Rhian doesn't write this anymore and only writ the first chapter so it all goes to me now.


	7. Rose the Time lady

A/N Thanks for all your kind review, means a lot. Still will carry on with this as I have a lot plans for this story. Hope you all keep reading and I hope you enjoy this! :)

Rose's POV:

Me and the Doctor had headed back to the Tardis to get information about the Isolus and to find the pod. I just sat on the captains chair staring at the drawing of Lily. She was sitting with her head buried in her knees sobbing. I now had tears streaming down my face. Why her? Why my baby girl? The Doctor noticed, while he was searching for the pod and comforted me.

"We'll find her" The Doctor reassured. "I promise you"

"I trust you but why her?" I asked the Doctor, who shook his head in reply. "Why not me?"

"It would be no better if it was you. I will never let anything happen. No matter what" The Doctor promised. "The pod! It's somewhere in the ground!"

"Well, let's go find it!" I shouted as I ran out of the Tardis gripping the picture in my hand. The doctor had got a shovel. God knows where he got that from.

After about ten minutes of searching, the Doctor shouted "I got it!" I looked up and saw he was holding the pod smiling at it with a huge grin.

"We're coming to get you sweetheart" I said to Lily, who was in the picture. "Let's go find the woman"

We ran to her as fast as we could. I had missed this. How much fun it was traveling in the Tardis. The only thing on my mind now was getting my baby back. I couldn't wait to hug her so tight and cover her in kisses. I missed her so much. I loved how she would frown identical to her father. How fast she could run and her love for bacon and bananas. She was an beautiful, amazing girl and she was mine and the Doctor's girl. She was ours.

When we found the woman, the Doctor put the pod in the fire and the Isolus left the woman. We had did it again. We had stopped the Isolus. We had saved our daughter like we always would because no matter what I would never lose her.

"Where's Lily?" I asked the Doctor. She wasn't in the picture anymore so you must be out of here. Then I remembered, she would be in the place where she vanished. I ran as fast I could with the Doctor following both of us smiling. When we got there she wasn't there. Just then we heard a noise, a very familiar noise.

"Boo!" Lily shouted as she popped from behind the Tardis with her huge grin and her cute laugh. I ran to her and picked her up covering her with a blanket full of kisses as she smiled and giggled.

"I missed you so much. I thought I was going to lose you" I said in relief as I hugged her. Then letting her go to her Daddy, who looked so happy to have her back. This was what I didn't want to happen to Lily but I knew that in the Tardis it was had not to run into trouble but me and the Doctor would try our hardest to keep her safe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor's POV:

We had her back! We had our daughter back! I can't tell you happy I am. I'm just as happy as when I got Rose back and that's a hard one to beat. Traveling with Martha was ok but I was still grieving over Rose and Martha felt differently to me and it got complicated. Even while I was travelling with her, I was still looking for ways to get to Rose. I never knew about Lily and it still took time to get used to. But I am more happy than I have ever been. I have a daughter and a wife to be. I don't know when we will actually get married but it feels like we've been together forever. I don't know how I coped when Rose wasn't in my life, she was everything and more to me. She was the one that if I ever had children again. I would want it to be with her and it was. From the first moment she called me 'daddy' I was so shocked at first but when Rose confirmed she was my daughter, our daughter. I couldn't be happier. It felt like a dream. The greatest dream ever and I would hope that it would never end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No One's POV:

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" Rose asked the Doctor as she walked up to him in the console room.

"Yep" The Doctor replied popping the 'p' as he always did. He didn't know what she was taking about but he hoped it wouuld be something good.

"Is there a way to make me Time lord?" Rose asked. She wanted to become a Time lord so she and the Doctor can live together forever and Lily could live forever too.

"Well, yeah but why?" The Doctor asked not knowing why she want to all of a sudden.

"Me, you and Lily can live together forever and maybe even another baby" Rose said the last part very nervously.

"You want another baby?" The Doctor asked as Rose nodded. "Well, then the process is simple but it might hurt a bit"

"I am willing to take the pain" Rose said as she and the Doctor smiled.

"We're all going to be Time lords" Lily said as she sat on one of the sides eating a banana.

"When did you get there?" Rose asked her daughter as she looked at her daughter confused.

"About 5 minutes ago. Can't believe you didn't know I was here" Lily said shaking her head laughing slightly as she ate her banana.

"Well, you were being quite and when are you ever quite?" Rose asked her daughter. Lily had always been loud. She would always go to Rose after school and moan that teachers were saying that she shouted instead of talking. This constantly annoyed Lily. Rose would just say that it was good to be loud, which made Lily feel better.

"Never. Anyway, are we all going to be Time lords?" Lily asked impatiently as she put her banana peel in a bin, Rose had brought not long ago. She wanted to know whether they would all be Time lords.

"Yes. How cool is that?" Rose asked smiling as she opened up her arms so Lily could run into them, which Lily did. Wrapping her arms around her mother's neck burying her head in her shoulder.

"Very cool, Mummy" Lily mumbled into Rose's shoulder but then letting go and hugging her Daddy. "When am I going to have a new brother or sister?"

"We don't know yet but Mummy has to change into a Time lady now so you need to go" The Doctor said to his daughter as she walked away to her room.

"So what are you going to do?" Rose asked as she prepared for her pain that she was about to get.

"This it can change a Time lord into a human and a human into a Time lord. Never thought I would use it on a human so I never mentioned it" The Doctor informed as Rose nodded. It came down and the Doctor placed Rose's head into the right place. "You ready?"

"Yep" Rose said as the Doctor pressed something and tried to cover his ears from Rose's screams of agony. Lily could hear this fror her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily's POV:

I could hear Mummy screaming as she turned into a Time lord. It was horrible having to hear your Mummy cry and scream in agony like that but it would be worth it. We would all live together and I couldn't wait to get a sibling as long as I wasn't forgotten. Gran would tell me that she was forgotten after her sister was born but I knew that Mummy and Daddy would never do that to me. I hoped. To stop hearing Mum screaming I put earphones in my ears and tried to think about something happy like Mummy and Daddy's wedding when it arrived or our first adventure together in the Tardis. As I noticed the screaming had stopped I walked into the console room to see Mummy in Daddy's arm. Mummy's a Time lord.

"Is Mummy ok?" I asked Daddy just making sure that Mummy was ok.

"She will be. She'll just sleep for a bit. You know your mom, she loves her sleep" Daddy said as I nodded. Mummy did love her sleep. We would all be Time lords now. The last three in existence but do you know what? We are the best three Time lords ever.

A/N #2

Hope you enjoyed this! I love you all! :) - Libby


	8. Father daughter

A/N Ok, guys. I have a few important things to tell you

1\. I have changed my name to TwisterLibsta as it was a dare but actually like it.

2\. Thanks for all the review and suggestions.

3\. I plan on writing way more on this.

"Rose what's wrong?" I asked my wife as I could hear coughing and non stop sneezing.

"I've got the flu" She replied as she sat down on the sofa. "But you and Lily still go somewhere. As long as you be safe and don't let Lily into the water. She can't swim very well"

"I wont. Lily! Come and say bye to Mummy" I shouted as Lily came in wearing her new converse identical to mine. I also brought Rose converse. We could all wear converse and we looked so great.

"Why isn't Mummy coming?" She asked as Rose opened up her arms for a hug. I still couldn't believe she was mine and Rose's, while I just stood and watched.

"I'm not very well but you have fun yeah and I'll just stay here" Rose said as she kissed her daughter''s cheek and then the Doctor's lips before they left.

"I know where I'm taking you" I said to Lily as she nodded in excitement. I would take her to a place where the sea would rise right in the sky. She wouldn't go in the sea so there was no problem.

"Where?" Lily asked as she smiled at me as I set the coordinates on the Tardis. It would be the year 7677, which wasn't that far. Seen as Lily had went further than that on her first trip.

"Patience never hurt a fly and wont hurt you" I told Lily as she rolled her eyes. How rude? Saying that though she probably got that from me but who needed to know that. She lacked patience. She always had expected people or things to come for her straight away.

When we got their Lily looked in amazement as she saw the sea rise.

"Can I go in? Can I go in?" Lily asked in excitement but Rose said she weren't allowed but look how cute she is. Oh well. As long as she never tells her mother it will be fine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily's POV:

The sea was so amazing. I really wanted to go in their Daddy but he would probably say no because Mom told him to. Mom doesn't let me go swimming because I'm not very good and I nearly drown the once but Mickey saved me. Mummy said she was so scared and that she thought I was going to die so she never let me go swimming. Mickey told her that she was over exaggerating but she didn't listen an just said that he didn't have a child so how would he know.

"Oh, go on then but don't tell your mother" Daddy told me as I nodded. I would never tell Mummy. I don't want her to get angry at Daddy because of me. I don't like seeing people arguing. I like seeing people happy and smiling.

"Thank you" I said as Daddy went back in to the Tardis to get my swimming costume. Even though, I wasn't allowed to swim Mummy still brought me a swimming costume. She said that maybe sometime she would take me swimming but then we Found Daddy so we never have but now I could.

"Here put this on" Daddy said as he gave it me as I put it on. "Don't go too far and I'll be in there in a minute"

I jumped into the sea. It was really warm and I could swim easily but then there was a gush of water just as Daddy came out and it took me with it. I was pushed by the sea further away from Daddy but Daddy could catch me. I believe in him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor's POV:

"Lily!" I screamed as I ran across the bank. Then jumping into the sea closer to her. I knew this is why Rose didn't let her go swimming. "Lily! Give me your hand!" I shouted as I held out my hand for her to grab.

"Daddy!" She shouted as she held onto my hand as I pulled her closer to pick her up and get her out of the sea. "I was so scared"

"Your safe now. You scared me half to death. Don't tell your mom about this" I said to Lily as I hugged her kissing her forehead. If I would of lost her. I don't know what I would have done. The guilt. Rose. Rose would of gone mental and probably would make me regenerate or kill me before I do regenerate but the guilt would be too much to bear.

"I love you, Daddy" She whispered into my ear. She didn't know how much I loved her but her and Rose are my life. I knew after our 'first date' that I loved her. I didn't know if she loved me back then so I just tried to forget about it. I can remember when she was the Bad wolf and I thought she was going to die. I had no choice but to safe her. Ok, maybe I wanted some lip on lip action but I couldn't help it. I had kept it inside for so long and if I didn't save her. Then Lily wouldn't be here.

"I love you too, Lily" I replied to my daughter as we put her down. After we were dry we walked into the Tardis. "Now remember. Don't tell your mother"

"I wont Daddy" Lily replied as Rose came walking towards us. Me and Lily both smiled at each other and winked.

"Did you have a nice time, sweetheart?" Rose asked Lily as she bent down to her height kissing her cheek.

"Yes Mummy" Lily said as she looked at me both of us sharing the same cheeky grin. This would be a father/daughter secret.

"She better not of gone in the sea" Rose said as she kissed me and I shook my head. She gave me that cheeky grin and I knew what she wanted tonight and I wasn't going to say no.


	9. Baby

A/N Thanks for the reviews and keep the suggestions coming and I'll try to add it in to the story. Hope you enjoy! :)

Lily's POV:

As I woke up in the middle of the night I could hear something. I wasn't sleeping that well now, I would just wake up early and stay in my room or sneak into the console room. I walked out of my room and followed the noise, it was coming from he bathroom. The door was open and I could see Mummy vomiting in the toilet.

"Mummy, are you ok?" I asked as she looked up and nodded but I wasn't born yesterday and I know she is poorly. Over the past few days Mummy hasn't been getting better. Daddy said that she will be fine but they don't know what it is or if they do, they haven't told me about it and I like to be told if something is going on.

"I'm fine, Lily. Go back to bed" Mummy said as I smiled and walked back to my room. The last few days, have just been normal. You do things which everyone else does and then after a week or maybe less, depending on what Mummy says, we go on a adventure. The last adventure as you probably know I nearly drown. Again! Daddy saved me and Mummy still doesn't know and hopefully it stays that way because I don't want Mummy to get angry at us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's POV:

I knew what was wrong with me. I was pregnant! Yeah, Pregnant! I found out a few days ago, when the Doctor and Lily were on that trip, but I still haven't told the Doctor yet. I know he wanted a baby but I'm waiting for the right time to tell him. I never got to tell him, I was pregnant last time as I lied and said it was my Mum but now I had the chance and I want to make it special.

After that, I walked back to my room and got into bed next to the Doctor, who I could tell was not asleep. Lily would always pretend to be sleep so I know the difference. Motherhood teaches you a lot of things you didn't know before. When I first found out I was pregnant I was devastated. Not because I was having the Doctor's baby. I was devastated because the Doctor would never get to see his baby but now here we are and I'm living a dream.

"Rose, I need to ask you something?" The Doctor asked. Oh god, I know what he is going to ask.

"Yeah, sure" I replied. Why did I say that? I wanted to make this special but never mind.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked as he sat up right in front of me, looking me in the eye, which I did back.

"Yep" I said quietly but he must of heard it clear as day because he pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I might have not got to tell him in a special way but just seeing the Doctor's huge grin, when you tell him, is special to me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doctor's POV:

Rose is pregnant! I'm going to be a dad again! I was so happy. Having Lily brought so much joy and now I was going to be a dad to two children. I couldn't wait to tell my daughter, that she was going to be a big sister. I don't know how she will take it but I hope that it is a good reaction. I hope it's a boy but I wouldn't mind if it was a girl. Lily would be an amazing big sister because she loved to help people so she could help them but Rose was telling me yesterday how Lily had talked to her Mother without Rose knowing and Jackie told her how bad having brother and sisters was so Lily wasn't keen on the idea of not being a only child anymore.

"This is amazing, Rose!" I shouted. Oops, I had probably woke Lily up now and sure enough a minute later Lily was there looking confused.

"What's going on?" She asked with a frown. Me and Rose just looked at each other. Rose nodded as she wanted to tell her daughter.

"I have got a baby growing inside me" Rose said as she moved Lily's hand to her stomach. "So you are going to be a big sister" As me and Rose waited in desperation waiting for her reaction.

"Can't you get rid of it" Lily said with no emotion. This was our worse nightmare. Lily not wanting a sibling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose's POV:

I was in so much shock! How could Lily say that? My sweet daughter, who cared about people, how could she?

"Lily, this is a good thing" I said trying to convince her but it didn't seem to work.

"No, it's not. Now I'll be left out and no one will care about me" Lily said as she stormed out in tears. My poor girl. I would never not care about her or leave her out but it was normal to feel like that.

"We have to go and convince her, that we wont ever forget about her" The Doctor said as I nodded. We walked to Lily's room hand in hand and saw her curled up in a ball.

"Lily, we promise that you want get left out and we will love and care about you just the same as we do now, ok?" I asked Lily as she nodded and hugged me.

"Promise?" She asked on more time. "Promise" I replied to her.

Later on, me and the Doctor did a scan on the baby. As we anxiously waited to find out the sex of the baby, it came up. It rad 'A boy'.

"Yes! We're having a boy!" The Doctor shouted. We had both wanted a boy so we could have one of each sex.

"I love you" I told the Doctor as I kissed him. I loved him so much. He was the love of my life.

"I love you too" He replied with a cheeky grin identical to Lily's cheeky grin. I never thought that I would fall in love with a alien.

A/N Hope you enjoyed this! The next chapter will be the baby (Jamie) has just been born. I hope you read again! :):) - Libby


	10. Runaway

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. The first bit is an insight into Rose's pregnancy and the rest is after. Hope you enjoy! :)

Rose was roughly 9 months pregnant now and she was getting bigger and bigger. Lily would always put he head on the bump so she could here the baby. Rose remembered the first time it kicked. They were in the year of 1912 on the Titanic. When the baby kicked. It was the 11th of April 1912 and they were looking over the sea laughing. The Doctor and Rose didn't tell Lily that in 3 days time it would sink. They knew that Lily would want to help and save them all but they couldn't change history.

Rose's POV:

I am the size of a house! Seriously! Lily practically called me fat the other day and the Doctor called me huge. They are both so cheeky! I had a craving to apples too. I loved them now. I would always have apple crumble. The Doctor and Lily wished that I would have had a craving to bananas like they always did but even though Time lords seemed to love bananas, I still wasn't that keen on them. Anyway, I was due to give birth and three weeks and I couldn't wait to get my baby boy out of me. I was going to be a Mummy to two kids. I promised Lily that she wouldn't get left out and I planned on keeping that promise.

The Doctor's POV:

Three more weeks! I am counting down the days until I get a son. Having a daughter was amazing but having a son and a daughter was phenomenal! I was going to be a dad to two kids and their mother was Rose Tyler, the love of my life. Me, her, Lily and the baby were going to be a big happy family and no one would get left out. Rose was an amazing mother, raising Lily for seven years without me but now I could help her. She had a craving to apples! Not bananas! How can you not love bananas, they are the best. Lily loved them and I was glad. I had to make her apple crumble every morning. Once, I tried to hide bananas in her apple crumble but when she found them, she went mental at me. Lily got scared and ran away but all she needed was a hug from her Mummy.

Lily's POV:

Three more week, until the baby was born. I am still afraid that I would get left out but Mummy and Daddy promised that I wouldn't. I loved listening to Mummy's bump or putting my hand on it and feeling the baby kick. I was going to have a baby brother! I think Mummy and Daddy were calling him Jamie. I liked that name. Baby Jamie, nice name. Jamie Tyler had a nice ring to it, just like Lily Tyler did but Lily Tyler was better.

As I walked into the front more, I saw Mummy lying on the sofa reading a newspaper from 1912. She got in from when we went to the Titanic. I loved the Titanic, it was really pretty and huge, just like Mummy. Please don't tell her I said that but she was a bit fat but that was from the baby.

"Mummy, can I put my head on your bump?" I asked as she put the paper down.

She nodded and replied "Course you can sweetheart"

I could feel him inside Mummy's belly. It was really cool. Mummy would stroke my hair, while I listened. She always did that, I think she enjoyed doing it because my hair was blonde like hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 weeks later (Jamie is 1 week old)

"Mummy, shall I help you with Jamie?" Lily asked her mother, who was rocking Jamie.

"No, Lily. Just do something else" Rose said as she signaled for Lily to go away.

When Lily reached her father, who was making a bottle for Jamie, she asked him the same thing and got the same reply.

2 weeks later

"Doctor, where's Lily?" Rose asked as she walked to her now husband, who was fixing something in the Tardis.

"Probably, in her room" The Doctor replied as his wife nodded and walked into her daughter's room to find a note on her daughter's pillow. Which read

 _I'm sorry. I had to run away. You promised me you wouldn't leave me out and you have. You always tell me to go somewhere else. Gran was right, you always focus on Jamie and never me. I love you all and I'm sorry._

Rose sobbed as she finished reading the note. She was the worst Mum in the world, she thought to herself.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as he hurried in, Rose quickly showing him the note. "We promised her Doctor. I'm such a bad mother"

"No you're not, Rose. You're an amazing Mum. You raised Lily on your own for 7 years so don't you ever say something you're not" The Doctor said as he kissed his wife's forehead.

"You're an amazing Dad too" Rose replied to her husband.

\- At the same time

As Lily sat on a swing in the park, next to where her mother used to Lily, she looked through pictures of her family. She didn't want to leave but she had to. No one was paying any attention to her and it made her feel alone and not wanted. A boy, roughly her age, walked up to her.

"Are you ok?" The boy asked as Lily shook her head, making the boy sit on the swing next to hers. "Want to talk about it?"

"Sure. Well, my brother, Jamie, was born a few weeks ago and Mummy and Daddy promised me that I would get left out but..."

"But they did" The Boy said as Lily nodded. "That happened to me but I was right to go back to them and now me and my sister are really close"

"So you're saying, I should go back?" Lily asked as he nodded. She thanked him and walked away but before she got there she was grabbed by someone. The boy knew it was his dad so he quickly knocked on the Tardis door.

The Doctor answered and the boy was quick to tell him what had happened. The Doctor told Rose to stay there, while he went with the boy to get their daughter back.

"He would be in here" The boy said pointing to one of the flats. The Doctor thanked him as he ran up the stairs. He hadn't been here in a long time. He thought like the worst dad ever.

When he got there he quickly opened the door and stormed up to the man knocking him out.

"Daddy!" Lily cried as she ran to her father hugging him.

"I'm so sorry" The Doctor said as he carried his daughter to the park, where Rose stood waiting for her husband and daughter to return. As soon as she saw them, she ran to Lily, who ran back. Tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much" Rose said to her daughter as she covered her with a blanket of kisses.

"I love you too, Mummy" Lily replied as she buried her face into her mother's shoulder.

"We promise to never leave you out again" The Doctor promised as Lily kissed him. She had only done that twice before, she mainly hugged him.

A/N Reply to reviews:

RhizOneill - Glad that you're enjoy the story. Hope you read again! Thanks for review! :)

Fanficqueen306 - Thank you for all your suggestions and I promise to put most if not all of them in the story. Hope you read again and thanks for review! :)

Another Whovian - I'm glad that you think I am a good writer. Sorry for scaring you about the name, that name was boring so I had to change it. I was just wondering which of my stories you've read? Oh, and what's your favorite? Hope you read again and thanks for review! :)

So now every time, I will be replying to reviews! Hope to see you again! :) - Libby


	11. Happy birthday Rose!

A/N This is Rose's birthday and then as requested Lily's birthday. Hope you enjoy! :)

Lily's POV:

I felt bad for running away last week. That boy was nice, who I met. I met him after and he was Nick. He was quite short, with ginger hair. I wanted to thank him for knocking some sense into me and making sure that I didn't runaway forever. I loved holding my brother and watching him play but I hate him sometimes at night because he always cries. When I couldn't sleep the other night, Mummy came and slept with me in my bed with her arm around me. I always got straight to sleep then. It was Mummy's birthday tomorrow as well and I couldn't wait to give her, her present. It was a necklace with a picture of me, Daddy and Jack.

I sat on the captain's chair eating my bacon sarnie, which Daddy had made for me. Don't tell him this but it wasn't very good and Mummy's was way better but she was with my brother breastfeeding him so Daddy had to make it. I love my family, they are the best and nothing could compare to them. I couldn't think about losing them. I wouldn't know what to do, I had no other family left, who I could see, because Grandma and Grandpa were stuck in the other world with Mickey and Jake. I hope that they all knew how much I loved them. I think they did and I knew they loved me too. I'm thinking about calling Jack, Jack Pack, when he's older and he could call me smiley Lily. I loved smiling so it would represent me and maybe he would have a six pack.

I saw Mummy walk in with Jack in her arms and she came and sat next to me.

"So, it being my birthday tomorrow. Do you want to tell me what you've got me?" She asked me. She kept on asking me and Daddy what she was having for her birthday but we would never tell her.

"No, there's no point in asking" I told her as there was no way, that I would tell her what I had got her. It was a surprise and surprises were meant to be kept secret.

"Fine. Do you want hold your brother?" She asked as I nodded. I liked holding Jack but I was scared that I would drop him. I am clumsy and dopey sometimes but that's a good thing I think. Weird Is Good!

\- Rose's birthday

Rose's POV:

I woke up at 6 am this morning. I couldn't help it, this was my first birthday with the Doctor and both of our children. I felt like a child as I couldn't wait to find out what I had got for my birthday but on the bad side, it was my 27th birthday. Which is quite young I suppose but I'm getting older. I dad Lily young, I was only 20 at the time but I didn't care. She was mine and the Doctor's and it had nothing to do with anyone else.

I shook the Doctor and said "Wake up, babe" He opened his eyes and kissed me.

"Happy birthday!" He shouted as Lily came in holding something behind her back as she smiled.

"Happy birthday, Mummy" She said as she gave me her present and hugged and kissed me. I opened it to see a golden necklace with a Rose in the middle and a picture inside of the Doctor, Lily and Jack smiling.

"Thank you" I said as I picked her up and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

"I love you more" She replied as I shook my head and then kissed her forehead as the Doctor got Jack, I took Lily to the living room.

On Jack's belly there was a small box which read on it 'Here's your present Mummy'. I opened to find a sonic screwdriver. It looked exactly like the Doctor's but instead of the top being blue it was pink.

"Thank you" I said as I snogged my husband.

"I guess you like your present then?" The Doctor asked as I nodded.

"I love it. It's just be us Time lords with our sonic screwdrivers and two Time tots. What could be better?" I asked my husband.

"Another Time tot" The Doctor said. I wouldn't mind having another one but not yet.

"Not yet, Mr. So you make sure you got it covered" I said with my teasing grin and a wink, which he smiled back at.

"How do you make babies?" Lily asked as me and the Doctor looked not knowing what to say.

"Your too young to know" The Doctor said as I nodded agreeing with him. She was too young to know about sex.

"When Grandma took me to the park the once. I was talking to a girl, who said that babies were made when a boy and girl fight in bed but you don't find in bed do you?" Lily asked me and the Doctor couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"We will tell you when you are 10. I promise" I said kneeling down to her height as she nodded.

\- Later on

The Doctor's POV:

It was now time for Rose's cake and it was a chocolate cake, which her and Lily loved and were addicted to.

"Cake! Cake!" Lily shouted as she stared at the cake not able to wait.

"Calm down, Lily" I said to her as she tried and as I cut off pieces of the chocolate cake and gave her the first. Which she shoved down her mouth way to fast. Just then she began to choke on a piece of cake.

"Oh my god!" Rose shouted as she patted on Lily's back but Lily was still choking. When she suddenly spat it out. "Don't you ever do that again!" Rose shouted as she hugged her Lily so tight

"I'm sorry"Lily replied sweetly with tears in eyes threatening to slip out of her eyes as she looked sorry.

"Oh, come here" Rose said as she kissed her forehead and then she passed Lily onto me. She knows how to worry us or scare us to death. I remember when she nearly drown before and I had to jump into the sea. Thank god, Rose never found out. She would of killed me. Seriously, she would have strangled me to death.

After the kids had gone to bed it was just me and Rose in our room and she gave me a cheeky smile.

"Let's see if this works then" Rose said with a teasing smile. She was such a dirty girl. It locked and Rose turned and said "We going to have fun, tonight"

"Yeah, we can play twister" I joked as she giggled and pushed me onto the bed. I loved her so much.

Rose's birthday was eventful. Her daughter nearly chocked to death, she got an sonic screwdriver and she got to have fun at the night. What could be better than that?

Reply to reviews:

RhizOneill - I'm glad you find more story great, it really does mean a lot. Things will be ok with her brother. There will be more of this story. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! :) - Libby

Ooperdupe - Sorry if it was confusing at the end but I'm glad you like it. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! :) - Libby

Fanficqueen306 - I'm not the only one who forgets that the reader can't read my mind! I'm glad that your happy to help and I'll help you if you ever need help too. Oh and the boy wasn't Jack. Hope you read again and thanks for review! :) - Libby

Another whovian - If you're asking hoe to make a fanfiction account it's simple really. You think of a name, a email and a password and that's it. Don't be sorry for all the comments, the more the better. You don't have to read the other ones, I just wanted to know if you read Adventure through a relationship as I love writing that one just as much as this one. Glad you love the new name. I love replying to reviews now! Did you say this is your favorite story? Hope you do get fanfiction we could co write a chapter if you wanted? Hope you enjoyed and thanks for review! :) - Libby


	12. Happy birthday Lily!

A/N OMG everyone! I can't believe that people read this and it's people favorite story! I mean I can't thank you enough! You mean the world to me and there is nothing better than getting good reviews and people follow your story. I love you all! :) Hope you enjoy!

Lily's POV:

It's my birthday! I am officially 8-year-old! I couldn't wait to open my presents off my parents and brother, Jack so I quickly go up and ran too my parents room with a huge smile on my face. I loved it when it was my birthday, I did like other people's birthday but when it's yours it's special. On my Mummy's birthday, which was two weeks ago, I nearly chocked to death. Mom still hasn't let me have any chocolate cake since and now watches me eat everything. I didn't mean to scare mom and dad, especially not on my mom's birthday but I couldn't help it. I love it so much, I had to eat as quick as possible. They didn't look at the bright side of things, that I didn't die and I probably wouldn't of but Mummy likes to go OTT. Please don't tell her that!

When I got to their room, they were still fast sleep. Daddy was snoring, he would always deny it but he did. I felt sorry for Mummy having to sleep with him. Sometimes, he could snore very loud and he never admitted to it.

"Mummy, Daddy, wake up" I said as I shook both of their arms as they stirred. Daddy opened his eyes first and quickly sat up pulling me into his chest and kissing my hair. I loved my Daddy, he was strong and tall. Mummy told me that he could change his face. I hoped he didn't but you never. I wouldn't mind the Doctor, who Mummy first met but no one else.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart" Mummy said as she hugged me too and then carrying me out of the room, while Daddy got Jack. Mummy still didn't look any different from the time she became the bad wolf. Mummy told me about that in one of bedtime stories. Even though, she was 28-years-old, she didn't look a day over 20.

"Ok, present time" Daddy informed as he got the presents out. I loved seeing my presents, it was one of the best things about birthdays.

The first present I opened was off Jack, my brother it was phone and the case had a picture of me and Jack on it. I love that present it's sweet. I loved seeing pictures of my family, it would remind me of all of the good times, we had together. Mom loved taking pictures of us, she knew every picture opportunity.

Next was off my parents it was a charm but I didn't know what it did. It had a hand on it with an eye on it too and it looked special.

"What does it do?" I asked not knowing what it did or how it worked.

"It's a charm" Daddy said as he put round my neck. "You must wear it at all times because it protects you from harm and it will keep you safe"

"It's beautiful" I said as I saw Mummy tear up about it. I would always be protected. I always new anyone but this kept me from harm and travelling in the Tardis you never know what you could face. "Where'd you get it?"

"It's from my home planet. I never told anyone about it until now and you need it more than me because you're more special then me" Daddy said as he leaned down in front of me.

"You're special too" I replied to him as he smiled looking at Mummy as she smiled back at him. I loved how happy they were together and that made me happy too.

\- Later on

We are now heading to the trip of my choice, which is to go and see the start of the world. I have always wanted to see it. When the universe was created because if it wasn't none of us would be. Well, maybe Daddy but not Mummy or me and Jack.

"Here we are! We haven't landed so when you open the door, don't run out" Daddy said as I nodded but Mummy took my hand just to be sure.

"Wow!" I shouted as Mummy held me up. You could see the world being made. It was beautiful. Daddy brought Jack and we watched the universe come together.

"I've seen this, before" Daddy informed me and Mummy as we turned to look at him as we didn't know when he had saw the start of the universe.

"When?" Mummy asked as she looked up at him. He probably went after he lost Mummy as Daddy did have another companion with him but it didn't go to well because she liked Daddy but he was in love with my Mummy.

"After, we said goodbye. There was this bride, Donna, her name was and there was the Racnoss, which was a big red spider, she hid here but we defeated her, luckily" Daddy said. "I wasn't going stop the flooding, I made to stop her because I missed you so much. I wasn't going to let myself die but she stopped me. I did ask her if she wanted to come for a trip but she said no"

"Oh, come here" Mummy said as she kissed Daddy. "I'm here now and we" She pointed to me and Jack and then herself. "Are never going to leave you because we love you. Don't we"

"Yep!" I shouted as Mummy faked to be Jack saying 'I love you, Daddy'

"And I love you all, too" Daddy replied to all of us as we closed the doors to the Tardis and it was my bedtime.

As Mummy tucked me into bed, I asked "Mummy, can I have a bed time story?" I hadn't had a bed time story for a long time now but I wanted one today.

"Yeah" Mummy replied as she smiled at me thinking of a story she could tell, which she hadn't told me before.

"I want to hear one from the old Daddy with the big ears and leather jacket" I said as I never really heard them stories before only a couple here and there.

"Ok, well how about the first time me and Daddy first danced" Mummy said as I nodded in reply. "So, we were going to do it before while we was battling against a gas mask zombie, who had an army of gas mask zombie but we were interrupted by Jack, mine and Daddy's friend, so after we beat the zombies and everybody lived. We danced in the Tardis, when we invited Jack into the Tardis and we had such a good laugh together. I didn't know if Daddy loved me then until your dad told me that he loved me right from the beginning. Love at first sight it was for both of us, we just didn't know how to say it to each other"

"Is he the same as Daddy?" I asked as she nodded in reply then saying "He's the same man, I didn't realize that until Christmas. After we defeated the Sycorax and we watched the snow, which was really ash and that's when I knew how much I loved him and that I would always love him"

"Goodnight, Mummy" I said as I kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep tight" Mummy said as she turned the bedside lamp off and close the door.

Today was the best birthday ever it was my first birthday with Daddy and Jack. Every was great and now I know that I will always be out of harm by my beautiful charm and my phone, so I could call Mummy in trouble.

A/N 2 - Reply to reviews

RhizOneill - I'm glad you think that my chapters are fantastic, it means a lot. I'm glad you like Rose's birthday. I just always get an idea and then see where my thoughts take me. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! :) - Libby

Ooperdupe - Glad you found it great. Sorry, for scaring you with Lily but gotta keep you guys entertained. I will continue and I forgot to tell you all that I changed the name to Jack. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! :) -Libby

AnotherWhovian11 - Yay, you got fanfiction. I would give you my number but I'm from England and I would get charged a lot of money for it but I have kik messenger so we could talk on there. I'm glad you would want to co write a chapter or more. Not sure it would be a honor, I'm a rubbish writer! I can't believe this is your favorite story *Punches fist in the air that she is now someones favorite* Hope you read again and thanks for review!:)

Fionna158 - Glad you like this. My advice think of a overall idea like say you wanted to do Rose get's pregnant do that and just make it up as you go along that's what I do most of the time and seems to work. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! :) - Libby

Fanficqueen306 - Glad you liked it and hope you liked this too! Hope you read again and thanks for the review! :) - Libby

Bye everyone! I love you! xx :) - Libby


	13. Tardis, Lily fun and games

**A/N Hope you enjoy! :)**

As Lily ran around the many Tardis corridors pretending to be an airplane, she suddenly realised that she had gone way too far. Her mom was going to kill her, her number one rule was never go to far or don't wander off but Lily found that hard to obey. She walked down the corridors but it seemed to get more confusing when she heard a voice in her head.

'Let's play together' The voice called as Lily looked around confused. There was no else here. Her mom and dad were with Jack in his room so who was talking.

"What?" Lily asked confused and timidly. She thought it was a monster, she wanted to run straight to her parents but how could she? She was lost.

'There's no need to be scared' The voice then reassured.

"Who are you?" Lily asked. She wanted to know who it was. Mainly so her parents could kick their ass but she wouldn't tell them that, she was clever enough not to tell them that straight away.

'I'm the Tardis, Lily. Now can I play with you?' Tardis asked. Lily grew more and more confused. How was the Tardis talking? How could the Tardis play?

"How are you talking to me and how can you play with me?" Lucy asked in utter confusion.

'Well, I can talk into people's mind so no one can hear me except from you and we could play eye spy' Tardis said as Lily nodded.

"I'll go first. Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with.." Lily started thinking of something she could choose. "C"

'Code' Tardis guessed but Lily shook her head, doing her best to hind her charm from the Tardis. 'Ooh, I know charm!'

"Yeah, you got it right" Lily said as she laughed. She must look so stupid, she thought to herself. To everyone else she was laughing at herself but she and the Tardis knew the truth. "Your turn"

'Eye spy with my little eye something beginning with..T!' Tardis exclaimed and Lily thought in her head.

"Tardis" Lily guessed but Tardis replied no. "Oh, I know Time!"

"Yes, your great, Lily. After your Mummy left he would devastated and I could tell how devasted he was. Your mom and dad truly love each other and will forever like you and Jack will' Tardis said to Lily.

 **\- Meanwhile**

"Lily!" Rose shouted as she searched for her daughter with the Doctor. When she saw the sofa had been moved, she pointed to it as the Doctor nodded but both of them were shocked to find nothing there.

"Where is she?" The Doctor asked as they continued to search but it wasn't any use so far but they knew she was somewhere.

"I'm going to kill her when I find here" Rose said as she was so annoyed with her daughter right now. She didn't have a lot of rules but the most important one Don't go to far or don't wander off.

"She's probably fell asleep somewhere. Don't worry, Rose" The Doctor said as he kissed his wife as she nodded smiling up at him.

"I'll go and find her while you watch our son" Rose said as she walked away and down the corridor. Lily's worst problem. Curiosity! She would get curious over the slightest thing and that annoyed Rose. The Doctor would take it smoothly but Rose had to deal with this since Lily could walk. There were so many times where Rose could of hit her but she never did. To her hitting a child is wrong and she could never hit her own child.

As she got walked down more corridors, she could hear Lily talking and giggling. Rose got more and more worried. How could anyone be in the Tardis? Who is she talking to?

"Lily!" Rose shouted as she got closer and closer before she saw her daughter sitting against the wall laughing. "Who are you talking to?"

"The Tardis, were playing eye spy" Lily informed her mother as Lily shook her head to the Tardis. Rose smiled the Tardis never really talked to anyone but the Doctor. Lily would play with the Tardis all day and Rose found it one of the most sweetest, cute thing ever.

"Well, you've gone way to far, Lily so come on say bye to the Tardis for now" Rose said as Lily said goodbye and then taking her mother's hand.

"Jack!" Lily shouted as she ran to her brother, who was in his highchair, and hugged him. She loved her brother he was so cute and adorable. Lily knew that it was her job to look out for him, make sure no one ever hurt him and she would make sure she could do it. It was her mom and dad's too and probably more but Lily felt the right too. She probably wouldn't be the best role model but she would try her best to have a good relationship with him.

While Lily played with Jack, the Doctor asked Rose "Where was she then?"

"She was sitting in a corridor, pretty far, talking to the Tardis and playing eye spy" Rose informed as she and the Doctor grinned at each other.

"Aw, Tardis just wants to play. My beautiful ship" The Doctor said to his ship. He loved the Tardis. She had been there from the beginning and would be there until the end. She was part of the family.

 **A/N 2 - Reply to reviews**

 **RhizOneill - Glad you liked it. Hope you read agian and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **AnotherWhovian11 - I thought we could co write the next chapter and maybe more. PM me your ideas and then we can go from there. It was a pleasure using your suggestion and it was a great one too. ;) - Libby**

 **Fanficqueen306 - Thanks for the suggestion. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **Hope you enjoyed this and hope you come back soon. ;)**

 **\- Libby**


	14. Family Reunion

**A/N I'm 13 btw. So in the next chapter, is set 4 years in the future so, Lily is 12 and Jack is 4. Hope you enjoy! :)**

As everyone stood in the Tardis console room, thinking of where to go, an alert popped up on the Tardis. The Doctor smiled, when he saw what it said.

"It's the breach. It's open" The Doctor said as everyone smiled, while Jack giggled. They had missed Jackie, Pete, Mickey and Jake and they wanted to see what they had been getting up to over the past year or so.

"Yay! We can go and see gran, Mickey, grandpa and Jake!" Lily shouted as she jumped around waiting by the Tardis door, Rose followed her as she knew as fast Lily was and she didn't want her daughter to get lost.

When they arrived, they looked around. Until, they saw all of them outside the Torchwood tower. Lily zoomed towards them shouting their names as they turned around in shock to see the family.

"Lily! Oh my god!" Jackie said as she hugged her granddaughter. It felt like she hadn't seen her daughter and granddaughter forever. She then hugged Rose, while the Doctor introduced Jack to Pete, while Lily hugged Mickey and Jake. "You've had another baby" Jackie held her grandson for the first time and it felt great, everyone looked at him.

 **\- later on**

Rose and the Doctor had a lot to tell Rose's parent, so Mickey and Jake took Jack and Lily to a park nearby to play.

"We have a lot to tell you but some wont come as a surprise but some will" Rose warned her parents as they would be surprised by the fact she was an Timelord.

"Well, go on then. Hit us with it" Pete said as he sat in front of his daughter and her husband, unknown to them at this moment but would be soon.

"For one, we're married" The Doctor informed as they nodded. Jackie knew that it Rose ever found the Doctor again. She would confess her love to him and they would get married and have another baby.

"I'm a Time lady now" Rose blurted out as she watched her parents faces. The look of shock written across their faces. "It's not that bad and now I can live forever with my children and husband and that's what means the most to me"

"I just..I can't believe it but if this is the write thing for you. Then who am I to argue" Jackie said. This surprised the Doctor and Rose they expected her to go mad and for Jackie to slap the Doctor but she must have changed in that year.

"We've got to go soon" The Doctor informed. "The breach was just open for a short while, so we haven't got a lot. About an hour I would say"

 **\- At the same time**

"Mickey push me on the swings, please!" Lily shouted as she ran towards the swings, Mickey smiled and followed. While Jake played with baby Jack on a park bench. They both had missed being called uncle Mickey and uncle Jake. They missed Lily running around and always being full of energy. They missed her coming into their office and sleeping around there. They missed a lot of things but Mickey and Jake were seeing people and were happy and they knew Rose, Lily, the Doctor and Jack are a great family.

"Let's go on the slide" Lily said as she ran towards attempting to climb up the slide by the wrong way. Mickey told her to come down but before they knew she was falling to the ground where she hit her head of a metal bar. "Ow!"

"Lily!" Mickey shouted as he ran towards her, while she cried holding her head. When he moved her hand. He almost had a heart attack, when he saw blood. "Jake!"

"You phone the Doctor and Rose while I help Lily" Jake said as Mickey obeyed him. Lily would wince every time he touched her head. She hasn't changed in a long time, Mickey thought to himself as he carried Jack towards where Jake and Lily were.

After phoning Rose, the rest rushed over to the park as fast as they could The Doctor running into the Tardis to get his medical kit.

"Oh my poor, baby girl. How did it happen?" Rose asked looking up at Mickey. Lily gave him a look as if to say, don't tell her or tell her something else but Mickey ignored her.

"She was climbing up the slide, the wrong way and she fell hitting her head of the metal bar" Mickey informed as Rose gave her daughter a stern look.

"What have I told you about climbing up the slide the wrong way" Rose said in a stern tone as the Doctor did is work, fixing up the cut, which would probably turn into a scar, as Lily sobbed quietly.

"Oh, come here" Rose said as she hugged her daughter as Lily burst out in tear, like Rose knew she would. She thought of it as a mother's instinct. Lily would hold her cry her in and then burst out.

After that they went back to the Tyler mansion and had a meal together as family. Even though they weren't all family but they were close. Lily even called Mickey and Jake her uncles, even though they weren't by blood. The Doctor didn't think that he would do domestic but it was the best choice he ever made. The amount of love it brought him was a more than words can say and numbers can count. Meeting Rose was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was his wife, his everything and the mother of his children.

Rose was the love of his and life.

She and the children were the only reason he breathed.

 **A/N Reply to reviews:**

 **RhizOneill - She is isn't she. Most of the stuff in that chapter, you need to thank Fanficqueen306 for giving me the idea. Anyway, hope you read again and thanks for reviewing! ;) - Libby**

 **AnotherWhovian11 - I can help you with your writers block if you want. I might be moving to America as my aunt lives in New York but I thought she lived in New Jersey. Anyway, probably wont happen. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for the review, Avery ;) - Libby**

 **Fanficqueen306 - Glad you loved it. Thanks for the suggestion. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review ;) - Libby**

 **ooperdupe - Hope you read again and thanks for the review ;) - Libby**

 **Hey guys, I love you all and this is my most successful story, so thanks so much for making it that. If you don't review, I wold appreciate if you did and to the people who do, I love and if I could come and meet you I would. ;)**

 **Libby**


	15. Crush and bonding

**A/N Hello my fans, how are you doing today? Reminder, Lily is 11 and Jack is 3. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

Today the family were going to Earth, about 50 years in the future. Lily, who was now 11-years-old had grew to be a mini Rose in every way. The way she dressed, her speech and even the way she acted resembled Rose but she was getting a bit cheeky, which the Doctor and Rose hated but had to get used to it. Jack, who was now only 3-years-old and he was adorable. Rose even started spiking his brown so it would look just like his father's. The one time for father's day, she dressed him in a brown pin-stripe suit just like the Doctor's. His first word was dadda but Lily's was mamma. As time passed the Doctor and Rose grew more and more in love, they would do anything for each other and love each other forever. Rose wasn't able to regenerate and they didn't know if the kids could but the Doctor would make sure that he never did.

As Lily walked into the console room, wearing a red hoodie, jeans and converse, she sat down on the captains chair, next to her 3-year-old brother. The Doctor and Rose were glad that she didn't ignore her family, they knew she never would.

"We're here!" The Doctor shouted as the children ran for the door to head outside.

"Cool" Jack said as Rose scooped him up into her arms but Lily was staring at a boy, who was on a upgraded park. He was so handsome, he had blonde hair like she did and piercing blue eyes. He wasn't looking back at her but she was staring at him and leaned against a wall nearby. Rose noticed this and gave her son to her husband telling him to take their son to the park and leaned against the wall next to her daughter.

"My daughter has a crush" Rose said smiling. This was a big thing for a mother to see her daughter grow up from being a sweet little girl to a mini-her at 11-years-old. Lily was definitely a mommy's girl and she always had been. This was understandable as for the first 7 years of her life she was raised by her mother and her father came, she grew close to him but the Doctor and Rose knew that she was a born and bred mommy's girl and a mother's daughter.

"Mom!" Lily whined. She knew about this, when your mom would go 'Your growing up so fast' and she hated it. It was so annoying. Her mother didn't really do it but whenever she would see it.

"What?" Rose asked smiling. "Can't I say how much you've grown up since I gave birth to you. Which took 12 hours" She pointed out to Lily, who rolled her eyes at her mother.

"Um, let me think. No. It's not fault that I didn't come until after 12 hours" Lily argued as it wasn't her fault, it took 12 hours.

"Who's it then?" Rose asked her daughter. Lily still hadn't took her eyes of this boy. She knew that it would never happen but he was her type. She loved blue eyes and he had blonde hair, which was a great shade of blonde.

"Not mine. He is so gorgeous" She blurted out the last bit and regretted saying it, as soon as she was the huge grin form on her mother's face. That had to go down as a mistake. Her mother would always bring this up now. She could imagine her self maybe with a boy in many years time and her mom just bringing up this moment.

"I knew it" Rose said with a huge grin, which Lily couldn't look at her face, in her eyes, which lit up and it was so embarrassing for her now.

"Shut up. You're embarrassing me" Lily whined as she did her best to pretend that she didn't know the blonde woman standing next to her.

"I've been here once, you know. This is a big thing for me" Rose said but seeing her daughter's face said "Ok, I'll stop. Happy now"

"Yes" Lily said as she looked at her mother but when she looked back he was walking into a building, which they needed a key for but Rose took out her sonic screwdriver, as she and Lily smiled with identical cheeky grins.

They ran over to the door opening it seeing the boy and following him but being more bothered about the mother/daughter bonding time they were having.

After being caught, they laughed at they ran down the stairs and out of the building not being able to control their laughter.

\- Meanwhile

As Jack held the Doctor hand as they walked into the park, the Doctor asked "What do you want to go on first Jack?"

"Slide!" Jack shouted as pointed to it before running to the slide as the Doctor ran after him, helping him up the ladders. Jack laughed as he want down the slide, like he always did.

"Your getting a big boy" The Doctor said as he could still remember the day he was born and when he was a baby.

"I'm still a baby, daddy" Jack said pretending to be a baby. Jack always did that, whenever anyone said he was growing up, he would pretend to be a baby because he scared of losing attention. It didn't matter how many times the Doctor and Rose told him that they would always love him the same, Jack wouldn't buy it.

"OK. What do you want to go now?" The Doctor then asked his son, who pointed to the baby swings. He loved it when Lily pushed him the most because she would push him really high and one time it tipped over.

"Push me higher, daddy" Jack told his father as he did. Then seeing his wife and daughter running towards them not being able to contain their laughter. "What happened here?"

"Ha ha" Was all he got in reply from his wife and daughter. Before Rose replied "We got chased out of building and all because Lily was following her crush"

"What? Lily has a crush?" The Doctor asked wanting confirmation that he daughter liked someone as his daughter began to push her brother on the swings.

"Yes, now be quite" Rose said she didn't want her husband going all protective about their daughter having a crush. Lily didn't seem to hear anything she was too busy pushing Jack.

"Scream if you want to go higher!" Lily semi-shouted as Jack screamed, so Lily pushed him even higher.

"Lily, stop pushing him so high" Rose said but didn't get any reply because her daughter couldn't hear, as she was too busy pushing her brother.

"Lily!" Rose shouted as Lily turned around to face her. "Stop pushing him so high!"

"Why are being boring for!?" Lily asked wanting to know why her mother was being so boring. Rude Lily was coming out.

"It's dangerous and you listen to what I tell you!" Rose shouted back to her child. "So just be a good girl and push him less high, please"

"Ok, mom" Lily said as she pushed her mother slower. She had just had a major mood wing from being angry to nice and sweet.

"Alright, time to go" The Doctor said as he took Jack out of the baby swings and carried him back to the Tardis. Lily saw her a crush and smiled at him, which he did back.

"OMG, he smiled back. He smiled back" Lily said full of excitement as Rose giggled at her. Her daughter really was growing up. Rose wondered if there was a way to freeze her at this age but she couldn't do that.

"My daughter is growing up so fast" Rose said with a cheeky grin as he daughter gave her a stare. She knew how much Lily hated that but she couldn't help it and she did love doing her cheeky grin, especially to her husband. Right from the moment she met him, when he was wearing leather jacket to now where he was more modern and younger but age didn't matter to her.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight mom" She said as she kissed her mother and then saying "Goodnight, dad" Before doing the same to him and going to bed.

"Doctor, could we freeze her at this age?" Rose asked as she didn't like that her daughter was growing up. Lily had taken Jack to bed too, so it was just them.

"I wish, I could but we can't. We'll just have to face that our daughter is growing up" The Doctor said as he kissed his wife passionately.

"I''m a bit tired" Rose said with a cheeky smile, as the Doctor nodded with a cheeky grin too, as he picked her up and took her to their room, as she laughed uncontrollably. "I love you"

"I love you too"

 **A/N Reply to reviews**

 **RhizOneill - Glad you liked it. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **batman2604 - Glad you love the story. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **AnotherWhovian11 - Great idea. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **Fanficqueen306 - Great idea, that will be the next chapter. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **xxxxxx**

 **Ok, guys. Need your help! Shall I keep Lily and Jack as 11 and 3 or should I change them back to 8 and 1?**

 **Libby**


	16. New Gods

**A/N Thanks to Fanficqueen306's idea. This is what the chapter is based on. Some of this is Jack's POV too. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

"Na, Na, Na! You can't catch me!" Lily shouted as she ran away from her brother and he chased her. They ran around the Tardis console. Lily turned to face Jack but turned back around as she crashed into her mother, who had a stern look on her face.

"Sorry, mom" Lily apologized as she smiled doing her best to look innocent as possible. Her mother gave a smile back at her, as she stared at her face. Her brown eyes, identical to hers. It was truly amazing how alike they were.

"It's fine but I'm trusting you with someone really big here. I need you to watch Jack while me and your dad go somewhere for our anniversary, so you need to watch Jack. Promise me you'll be good" Rose said as she looked down at her daughter and son.

"I promise but shouldn't I have your sonic screwdriver. Just in case anything was to happen" Lily said as Rose nodded. She only wanted the sonic screwdriver, so she could get into her mom and dad's cupboard, it was locked and could only be open with her mom and dad's screwdrivers. Lily didn't know this but Rose knew that her daughter would want to get in there, so she locked it with a voice code.

"Yep. Doctor!" Rose shouted at her husband as he came walking towards them. "I'm giving Lily my sonic screwdriver and are you ready to go?"

The Doctor nodded before saying "Yep! Now be on your best behavior. Both of you" He stared at them as they stared back. Secretly, they had been planning on going on their own trip without telling their parents. They had all planned out. Their parents would go somewhere for in least 4 hours, that gives them enough time to visit a planet, say hello and be back to the Tardis in time.

"Love you" Rose said to each one of her children as she hugged and kissed them. Then the Doctor did the same. As soon as the Tardis door shut they both looked at each other smiled and ran for the Tardis console.

 **Jack's POV:**

Me and my big sister were going on our own adventure. She promised nothing bad would happen but Lily was very out going. Mummy and Daddy were going for their anni, anniver. Oh, forget it I can't say that word and whenever I tried to say it Lily would laugh but she would get in trouble with Mummy and Daddy. Mummy and Daddy could both be scary when they shouted at people but Mummy had scary eyes and whenever Lily and her had a fight she would use them to make Lily back down.

Mummy said for my age I'm quite tall. I get that from my Daddy. Mummy is quite tall but Daddy is taller than her. Lily is up to my Mummy's lower shoulder and I know that I will be taller than her. I love my sister she's very fun and will always play with me but not when she's doing her own thing. She will tell me to go away. She had a habit of snapping at people but she always got in trouble in the end, so she stopped doing it. We are seven and three quarters apart in years. That is a long time but it doesn't matter. I'm glad I got a big sister because I know she will always protect me.

"Come on, Jack pack" Lily said as she took my hand and we walked out. That was her nickname for me. Mummy and Daddy said that, she had always said that she would call me that and she did.

We walked out to see a market, which had all funny people in. I would laugh at some and Lily would tell me to shut up.

"This is cool" Lily said to me, as I nodded back to her. The people didn't look right at all, which scared me a bit but it didn't matter. As we walked round the market, there was a loud grumble.

"It's coming from up there!" Lily shouted as she pointed up to a roof where there was a small button, which only something sonic could stop it or else it would blow up. "Come on Jack!" She took my hand and we ran towards the button as fast as we could. Lily was pulling me for some of it, as she was faster than me.

There was an huge building in our way. "Ok, I'll have to get up first and then I'll pull you up" Lily said as she climbed up the first part and then pulled me up. "Quickly!" People were screaming as loud as they could and cheering us on saying 'Go on!' or 'You can do it!', as they ran around not knowing what to do.

"Lily!" I shouted as she slipped and was hanging on to the ledge, which I was on. I could see that she was losing the strength and needed something to give her a boost, so I said "You can do it!" It was like that gave her motivation to try and she just managed to pull herself up. Sometimes, Lily needed a few words and she would suddenly be ready to do it.

"Wow! That was close" Lily said with a smile as we continued to climb up. Suddenly, something grabbed me and held me tight, I turned to see a humanoid but it had all patters in it's skin and looked really creepy. "Get off him!"

"No!" The creature shouted. I had a really painful pinch and when Lily saw me she gave me the look to pinch him, so I did. "Ow!" It shouted, as I took Lily's hand and we ran all the way to the button. Where Lily pulled out Mummy's screwdriver and pointed it at the button. There was a sound of it grumbling but then it began to get quieter and then it just went quite. Me and Lily sighed with relief, as people cheered from below. The boss came walking towards us.

"Thank you, so much for saving us and in token of your bravery and help. You will be remembered as true heroes and like gods to us" The Boss said as me and Lily nodded.

"Well, we really need to get back. I'm Lily and he is Jack by the way" Lily said as we went back to the Tardis. "How cool was that? We're like gods"

"It was great but we nearly died" I said as Lily started up the Tardis and we landed, where Mummy and Daddy would be. They came into the Tardis and said. "Let's go on another trip"

 **Lily's POV:**

That was amazing! I mean, I have never had such a buzz in my life. We're like gods now to people. I thought I was going to die, when I was hanging and I thought Jack was going to but thank god he has a strong pinch or else we would of all died and mom and dad would have been stranded.

"Did you behave?" Mom asked me and my brother, as we both nodded smiling. "Good. Oh, I missed you both so much my babies" Mom hugged and kissed us both.

"You really are great time tots" Dad said as he nelt down to my height first hugging and kissing me and then doing the same to my brother.

"Mom you're wearing converse!" I shouted surprised, as I pointed at her converse. Her converse were bright pink, mine were red, Jack's were blue and dad's were white.

"I know. Do you like them?" Mom asked me. I liked them, they were cool and bright. Two things I loved and they made her stand out, which was good thing to me.

"I like them. We're the converse family!" I shouted as everyone smiled. We we're a big happy family and we will always will be. Forever and ever.

Anyway, as we walked out of the Tardis. Me and Jack saw a familiar place. It was the market. People came up to me and Jack and starting bowing down to and dad looked confused but me and Jack knew why. I looked up to see 'Lily' and 'Jack' on the wall and 'gods' written above it. OMG! I'm a god! #YOLO

"Why are they bowing down to you two?" Mom asked but before I could answer, it clicked into her brain why. "You naughty time tots" She took me and my brother into Tardis. Oh no, we were done for now.

"One thing we told you to do, be good and you can't even do that!" Mom shouted at us. "Give my screwdriver!"

"We saved people's lives. You should be happy!" I shouted back, as she should be pleased with us in my eyes but not in hers.

"I am. Me and your dad are really proud. Aren't we Doctor?" Mom asked him as he nodded in response. "We just wish you would told us first and you could of died but you didn't, which is fortunate"

"Anyway, the point is don't do things without our permission" Dad said as me and Jack nodded. We weren't going to do that again. No way! We only wanted to do something like that once and now we known, as gods to people. Seeing them bow to us, was amazing. #YOLO

 **A/N 2 Reply to reviews**

 **Fanficqueen306 - Good idea for flashbacks. I might do a couple. Hope you liked this chapter, it took me time to think of ways and this seemed good, so I hope you liked it. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **RhizOneill - Glad you loved the last chapter but again you have to thank AnotherWhovian11 for that idea. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **AnotherWhovian11 - My pleasure. She probably wont see him again but never say never. I used to have a crush but now I don't really care about boys at the moment and I'm more of an friends person. Hope you read again and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **Ooperdupe - I hate that too! I thought I should keep them the same age but I didn't know if you guys would prefer them as their old ages. Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for review! ;) - Libby**

 **Thank you all for reading and I hope you read again! xxxxxYou are all the bestxxxxx**

 **Libby**


	17. Family day

"Jack! What have you done with my phone?!" Lily shouted as she entered the kitchen, where her mom, dad and brother was.

"Stop shouting!" Rose shouted at her daughter.

"He's the one who keeps hiding my stuff!" Lily shouted even thought her mother had just stopped her to stop.

"I haven't done i.t" Jack said with a sweet tone.

"You see, so stop shouting!" Rose shouted. Her daughter had got worse over the past few months and she hated it and so did her husband.

"But he has mom. I know he has. He keeps on taking my stuff for fun." Lily said calmer now.

The Doctor sighed and said, "Jack, just go get Lily's phone and say sorry."

Jack obeyed and walked out of the room to get it. Lily looked at her mother and said "See. I told you. He keeps on doing it all of the time and you don't tell him off properly."

"He's only three years old. People weren't telling you off at that age, unless you did something really bad." Rose said. This was true she would only get in trouble, when she did something bad like one time she writ on her gran and granddad's wall and she got in big trouble that time.

"So, only did things once but he does this all of the time." Lily replied as she sat on the counter grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl. "Want one?" She asked her parents.

Rose shook her head but the Doctor said, "Yep! Go on then." After taking his bite, he said "How can they taste so good?"

"I know. I could eat them all day and I will still love them." Lily said agreeing with her father.

"Sorry, Lily. Here you go" Jack said as he passed his sister her phone putting on a cute, baby face, as his dad picked him up.

"Are we going any way today?" Lily asked her parents sweetly.

"Nope! We're having a family day." The Doctor informed his daughter.

"What are we going to do then?" Lily then asked.

"We're going to watch a family movie and then a board game." The Doctor informed them.

Rose picked up two DVDs Toy story or Shrek?" Rose asked as she help up Toy story 3 and Shrek 2.

"Toy story!" Jack shouted as Lily nodded in agreement with brother. They both liked Toy Story, Lily even said it was her favorite information.

"Then can we play monopoly, so I can win all of you" Lily said as her parents nodded.

"We can but I will win" Rose said. Lily and Rose were both very competitive, so that will be eventful.

"Mom, you can dream about that, when you're asleep because I will win, easy" Lily said competitively to her mother.

"More like the other way round, sweetheart" Rose said.

"OK, what if me or Jack won?" The Doctor asked but didn't get a reply. "Come on then, movie time"

They all sat down in the order of the Doctor, Lily, Rose and Jack.

It had only been on for 5 minutes and Lily was already raiding the popcorn.

"No more now, Lily. Let your brother have some" The Doctor said. She huffed but still gave her brother the popcorn, before, leaning her head on her father's shoulder as Rose put an arm around her and Jack. Lily was very tired because she had been on her phone most of the night and her mom would kill her if she found out.

"Tired Lily?" The Doctor asked as she nodded yawning. "You went to bed at the right time though"

Rose stared at her daughter's face as it got redder and redder. Lily tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible. Lily looked into her mother eyes and she suddenly, buckled and said "I'm sorry, mom. I went on my phone but it was only meant to be for like 10 minutes, but then I lost track of time so I was on my phone for 3 hours"

Rose sighed, and simply said "Give me your phone. I'll keep it for today but when it comes to you bedtime, I'll take it into mine and your father's room"

"Ok, sorry mom" Lily said as she moved from her father to hug her mother kissing her forehead.

"It's ok. Just watch the film" Rose said as Lily rested her head on her mother's chest.

After that, it was time to have dinner, Rose was a good cook, so they all enjoyed it. Now, it was time to monopoly. The Doctor was secretly worried about this because he knew how competitive his wife and daughter were.

It was time to reveal the winner and that job was given to the Doctor. Both Lily and Rose sat there ready to shout 'Yes'.

"And the winner is...Jack" The Doctor said as Jack shouted instead. Lily and Rose sat there in shock.

"No , that can't be right" Lily said. "That's because you helped him. It's not fair!"

"Now, Lily. He won fair and square, so stop your moaning" The Doctor said.

"Congratulations, my boy" Rose said as she hugged Jack as he giggled.

Today's, family day. Had been the best, they all enjoyed each other's company.

A/N I'm sorry I can't reply to reviews this time.


	18. Rebel

A/N I was starting to get writer's block but thanks to the Amazing Avery, gave me a idea, for Lily to be a total rebel. I love rebel characters and I am good at writing them. Anyway, Lily is 14-years-old and Jack is 7-years-old.

In this chapter: Lily proves to be a handful and Jack is the sweetest boy on the planet.

"Lily Gallifrey Tyler! Get here right now!" Rose shouted from the console room. They had just been to a park for Jack to have some fun and what does Lily do? Punches someone in the face for moving her jacket onto the other swing, so the person could sit there and she punched him. The Doctor and Rose had hoped her attitude would disappear back when she 11-years-old but it only got worse. She was terrible, screaming all the time, lashing out and disobeying her parent's orders. No matter how hard they tried it didn't work but they wouldn't let her walk over them, so she got punished for it. Lily and Jack's relationship was OK, he was the only one she wouldn't shout at.

"What?!" Lily asked as she walked into the console room, facing her mother.

"What? What do you mean what!?" Rose shouted at her daughter. "You punched someone in the face for moving your jacket!"

"He had no right to touch my stuff!" Lily shouted back. Both of them could never back down from an argument.

"You could of said that in a nice way! But no you have to punch the poor boy in the face!" Rose shouted. She felt sorry for the poor boy, he would probably have a black eye.

"He deserved it! He shouldn't of touched my stuff, should he!" Lily shouted back in defense.

"Just give me your phone and then go to your room!" Rose shouted at her daughter. Lily rolled her eyes and walked away. "Lily! You give me that phone!" Rose followed her.

"Here!" Lily said as she gave her mother the phone, rudely and stormed off.

The Doctor came from behind Rose and began massaging her shoulders. "I promised my self, I would never let my child get this bad behaved"

The Doctor continued to massage her shoulders and said, "She'll get better. We just need to talk to her"

"We've tried but she just gets hurts" Rose replied. "Maybe, I'm just a rubbish mother"

The Doctor turned Rose around, so she was facing him and said, "Don't you ever say that! You have raised that girl from the day she was born, you did it without for me 7 years. You are a amazing mother, Rose"

"And you are an amazing father but what are we going to do with her?" Rose asked, as she didn't know what to do with her.

"We'll talk to her later. We just need to give her chance to calm down" The Doctor said as Rose nodded, before pressing her lips to his for a quick kiss.

"I love you" Rose said as she smiled at him.

"I love you too" The Doctor replied.

"I guess I always loved you. It was like love at first sight but I truly new after we visited Charles Dickens but I never told you because I never knew if you loved me too" Rose informed the Doctor.

"I loved you too but I couldn't say it. You changed me from the moment you saw me and I fell in love with you" The Doctor informed his wife.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Jack shouted as he ran towards them. Jack had grown up a lot with his dark brown eyes and brown hair, he was just like his father and he had his father's freckles on his nose.

"Hello, Jack" The Doctor said as he stood in front of his son, who was a spitting image of him, Rose had even spiked his hair today too.

"Can you play with me on the Wii?" He asked his father, as he nodded and walked to the game room with him.

Rose stared at her daughter's bedroom door, wanting to go in but she remembered that the Doctor said to give her time. Her heart was telling her to go in but her gut was telling her to walk away and relax for a while.

Lily listened to music in her room, as she wrote down lyrics, she hummed to the song, she was playing, which was LA love. She never told anyone she wrote them. Everyone was against her. From the moment Jack was born it was Jack, Jack, Jack and never her.

Jack and the Doctor laughed as they played on the Wii. They were playing Mario Kart and Jack was amazing it but so was the Doctor. Sometimes, the Doctor won and sometimes, the Doctor won.

Rose went to walk away from her daughter's room but when she heard the door open, she suddenly spun around to face her daughter, who had now put her hair in a loose bun.

"What?" Lily asked as she walked past her.

"I just want to talk you. To find out what is wrong" Rose informed as she followed her daughter into the kitchen.

"Nothings wrong" Lily replied, as she went into fridge, to find something to nibble on. "Where's the cheese?"

"It's on the top shelf and I know there is. You never used to be like this. You had a bit of an attitude but now it's gone out of control" Rose said as Lily's behavior had gone out of control.

"How about I jump out of the TARDIS and float in space and then you want have to deal with me" Lily replied, as she walked out of the kitchen but Rose refused to leave her.

"Don't be stupid. We would all miss you because we love you, so much" Rose said to her daughter, Lily rolled her eyes and just slammed the door in Rose's face.

\- Meanwhile

"Yay! I won! Daddy you lost!" Jack shouted. He had won the game but only just. He was 1st and the Doctor was 2nd, and the Doctor wasn't far behind Jack.

"Yep! You won son" The Doctor said as he high fived his son.

A/N Reply to reviews

Fanficqueen306 - I hate that too! Thanks for supporting me! Thanks for review and hope you read again! ;)

RhizOneill - I'm glad you like it! And thanks for supporting me! Thanks for review and hope you read again! ;)

AnotherWhovian - Thank you so much for the idea! Thanks for supporting me! Thanks for review and hope you read again! ;)

I might start giving you spoilers for the next chapter.

Spoiler - Lily steals something she shouldn't and Jack has a mother son day with his mother.


	19. New low and realizations

A/N Hello everybody! How's life going? I will be updating more quicker now. Oh and I'm bringing one of the stories I deleted back but it is up to you which one, either: One Time, Their Daughter or Stand Strong Together! It's totally up to you, so PM me or Review! This chapter is quite long compared to watch I usually do, so I really hope you enjoy this! ;)

It had been two days now and Lily still hadn't gotten her phone back. The main reason why was because she refused to say sorry and Rose or the Doctor wouldn't let her have it, unless she said sorry but Lily refused still.

"Lily. Lily. Lily" A voice said waking Lily up for her deep sleep.

"What is it TARDIS?" Lily asked, tiredness in everyone word she spoke, as she rubbed her eyes and yawning not long after.

"What's wrong? Why do you keep on being a naughty girl?" TARDIS asked. She had still talked to Lily sometimes but Lily had gotten rude, so the TARDIS thought she naughty and that the TARDIS want to help.

"Because I want to! So if you don't like it, then go and talk my brother or something" Lily said, as she turned over in a attempt to get back to sleep.

"Please Lily" TARDIS begged. She wanted everyone to be happy.

"Bye, bye TARDIS" Lily said and the TARDIS left her alone. Everyone annoyed Lily, even the slightest things could annoy her. She would still spend a bit of time with brother and maybe sometime with her parents but that was it, she got in trouble a lot. She didn't know who she could push away or who she should keep close to her chest. She was a rebel teen, who was confused.

\- Later

The Doctor and Rose lied in bed, the Doctor's arm wrapped around Rose, protectively. The Doctor lay there with his eyes open but Rose was still asleep. He thought of his daughter, she was confused and he knew that. He had been the same and so had Rose but they didn't know the best way to help her. Whenever, they tried she would push them away. Her temper was getting worse, as well.

Rose stirred opening her arms. "What are you thinking about?"

"Lily, how are we going to help her?" The Doctor asked his wife, hoping she would know but she didn't.

"I don't know but when I was like her. I used to write lyrics and I get better by seeing how much people loved me, so if we show her how much we love her" Rose replied.

Jack came in not long after jumping on their bed and laughing. They then saw Lily walk past and the Doctor shouted, "Lily, come here"

"Why?" Lily asked. "I wouldn't want to ruin the family moment would I?"

"That's it" Rose said as she stood up and followed Lily. The Doctor called her but she didn't reply.

"Lily! Stop being such a brat! We all love you so much and we always have, we just don't like your behavior" Rose said as she went to touch her daughter's shoulder.

"I love you too" Lily replied before leaving room. Today she knew her plan, she was going to do something very naughty one of the worse things you could ever do.

Rose went back into her and the Doctor's room with a smile on her face. Lily hadn't said that in a long time, well really it was about a month but that was like a year to a mother.

"What happened?" The Doctor asked as he scratched the back of his neck by his spiked up hair.

"I said that we all loved her and she said that she loved me back" Rose kissed the Doctor, almost forgetting her son was next to them.

"Ew! Lily!" Jack shouted, as his sister walked into the room.

"What is it, Jack pack?" Lily asked as she looked at her brother.

"Mommy and daddy were kissing" Jack said as the Doctor and Rose blushed. Lily giggled a bit before saying, "Jack believe me. I have seen way worse than that" She would never forget that moment. The moment when she walked in her parents and she saw something she shouldn't. Jack didn't know what it was, so he didn't understand but his family did and it made his parents blush anymore. They could feel their cheeks burning.

Rose's POV:

Would she ever forget that, one time she walked in on me and my husband. No probably not. She might be brat most of the time but she is mine and the Doctor's brat and we can make her better. She said she loved me today, which is a very big deal. She wasn't really that person to say that anymore, being a teen and everything but she could have her rare sweet moments and those were the best moments. Jack is the mini Doctor and I love spiking his brown hair and sometimes, I put him in the same suit as his dad. He just looks adorable, just like Lily did but my daughter was now pretty and her freckles on her nose.

The Doctor's POV:

She would never forget that on time, she didn't see a lot, all she saw was Rose on top of me and that was it. It could of been worse but no! To her it was disgraceful and she had cheeked about it, ever since she found out what sex was. She found out that when she was 12-years-old. She had seen this boy and he had told all about it. I could have killed that boy but luckily I have a wife, who always calms me down. I know that Lily is just going through a faze of being of a brat but she will grow out of it and I hope it is as soon as possible.

Jack's POV:

Mommy and Daddy kissed in front of me! It was disgusting! I think Lily saw something worse because she said she had seen worse than Mommy and Daddy kissing. I didn't like seeing them kiss it was Ew! I guess that they proved that still loved each other, and that was good. Lily said that from the moment she first met dad to now, our mom and dad had grew more and more in love. Lily was starting to be a meany sometimes but she was nice too!

"Mommy, what did Lily mean?" I asked my mommy, for some reason, she looked at daddy and they both shared weird looks.

"Nothing, sweetheart but I think she meant we were kissing for longer" Mommy told me. Oh, that is worse. I met this boy, who liked seeing people kiss, I don't though.

"OK, Can we go on a trip today?" I asked. I wanted to go on a trip today but I don't think we are until maybe tomorrow.

"Not today, Jack. You've got to have a bath and we went on one yesterday to the park and that ended badly" Mommy replied to me.

It did end badly, Lily hit someone and we were always taught, violence is never the answer but I don't think Lily likes that rule.

Lily's POV: That night

Why is everyone so annoying sometimes? Moan, moan, moan! I guess I have the TARDIS. I was mean to her today, so I had to say sorry.

"TARDIS" I said from my room. I felt bad, all she ever wants to do is help and I shoved it back in her face like it meant nothing and it does.

"Hello, Lily" TARDIS replied, she always seemed to speak in a happy voice.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was just tired and asleep. You know how much I hate being woken up" I said to her.

"I know but Lily I had been waiting all night to talk to you and I couldn't wait any longer" TARDIS informed me.

"OK, well I have to go" I said as I left my room.

Mom and dad would be in the front room watching telly and Jack would be in bed. I was going to steal all of the coca cola and lemonade cans, for my self but as I stood in the kitchen, opening the cupboard I saw a bottle of mom's wine. I know I shouldn't take but a sip never hurt anyone.

I drunk it. Wow! It tasted amazing, so I had another sip and another sip. I just couldn't stop. It tasted, so nice! My began to feel light headed and dizzy, the world was spinning around me, when all of a sudden it went black!

No one's POV:

"Be back in a minute, Doctor" Rose said as she got up from the couch, to get a drink. She walked into the kitchen to see Lily collapsed on the floor, her eyes widened in shock and she ran to her daughter. "Oh my god, Lily" She turned her over and checked her breathing and pulse. She had both of them. "Doctor!"

The Doctor zoomed in, hearing the panic in his wife's voice, "What happened?" He asked his wife.

"I don't know. I came in and she was just on the floor. Is she going to be OK?" Rose asked as she burst out in tears. Her baby girl had to be OK, she couldn't lose her, not now, not ever.

"She'll be fine. We need to get her to the infirmary" The Doctor said as he picked up his daughter and ran to the infirmary, as did Rose. None of them noticing the half empty bottle of wine of the counter.

The Doctor checked her over, and found out something he really didn't want to know, well he needed to know but it was he never wanted his daughter to do. "There's alcohol in her system"

"What?!" Rose shouted in shock, her eyes widened in horror, as she looked down at her daughter.

"Some Time lords react badly to certain types of alcohol. I guess she is one of them" The Doctor said. "I need you to go and find what it is was" Rose quickly ran to the kitchen.

She saw the half empty bottle of her wine and quickly grabbed it and ran back to the infirmary.

"Here" Rose said as the Doctor took the bottle. "I can't believe she would do this"

"She doesn't know what she is doing Rose, she is confused" The Doctor replied as he sat there and watched his daughter. It was a waiting game and that was all they could do, wait for their daughter to wake up.

"When she wakes up, I am never leaving her side, I am even going to sleep with her in her bed tonight" Rose informed as the Doctor nodded. Lily had a quite big bed, so both of them could fit in. Rose would have her arm wrapped around her for the whole night.

\- 1 hour later

Rose and the Doctor began to drift off and they couldn't stop yawing and rubbing their eyes. When suddenly a voice they wanted to hear said, "Mom? Dad?"

"Lily! Oh my god!" Rose said as she hugged her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"You scared us to death" The Doctor said as he hugged his daughter too.

"I'm sorry" Lily apologized. "I was only supposed to have one sip but I really liked it and I couldn't stop"

"Its OK now but I'm never going to leave you now. Except for when you go to the toilet" Rose said to her daughter. "And that includes that I will be sleeping in your bed tonight and the next night and the next night"

"OK, I'm sorry for being a brat" Lily apologized again to her parents. She was truly sorry, she never taking one sip could do this and she didn't know that some Time lords react badly to certain types of alcohol.

"Time lords can react badly to certain types of alcohol and you're one of them but hasn't this taught you a lesson?" The Doctor asked as Lily nodded.

She had been taught a lesson, she started crying not long after. From her realization at how horrible she had been to people and she would never be like that again. She would be happy and spend as much time as possible with her family. They could go on adventures every day but her mom still kept those silly rules from when she was 7-years-old but Jack is 7-years-old now, so they still stood.

 **A/N Reply to Reviews**

 **Fanficqueen306 - Thanks for the idea! Hope you read again and thanks for the review! ;) Libby**

 **RhizOneill - Glad you liked it! Hope you read again and thanks for the review! ;) Libby**

 **AnotherWhovian11 - I love rebellious characters, so this was a great idea! I am a good friend, friends come before yourself in my eyes! Hope you enjoyed this and thanks for the review! ;) Libby**

 **Another question, shall I keep the kids at this age or when they are 11 and 3? It's up to you!**

 **Libby**


	20. Learning and mother's treat

**A/N Hello, everyone! I am freaking out because I have over 60 reviews and I really am so happy, I don't even think I am that good but I can tell you one thing I'm not going to stop writing this until I get 100 reviews and I might still carry on then.**

 **This chapter may be connected to the next chapter. (Hint) Hope you enjoy! ;)**

 **Lily's POV:**

It had been a week since I was stupid enough to drink wine and I swore I would never do it again. I had been a brat for hitting that boy, for shouting at my parents and for drinking that wine but sometimes I could answer back but everyone has a bad side! My mom was still sleeping in my bed even though, she said it would only be for a few nights but secretly, I didn't mind. I liked it. I felt protected and I loved my mom, so much and nothing can compare to how much I love her. I love dad and my brother loads too but my mom has always been there for me, from day 1. She's the one, who taught me how to tie shoe lases, kissed my boo boos better, comforted me when I sad, when ever I couldn't sleep she was the one who would stay with me if I couldn't sleep. She would always love and protect me, until her last breath and she would always fight for me.

She was currently sleeping with her arm around me. We looked a lot like each other. When I was younger I looked more like my dad but now I looked like my mom. I sometimes wonder what my life would of been like, if my mom and dad hated got separated by the Battle Of Canary Wolf. I would of group in the TARDIS like Jack is now. It would of been completely different but Jack doesn't remember meeting gran, grandpa, Mickey or Jake and that was sad on him. We had showed him pictures but other he couldn't remember meeting them when he was a baby.

I heard mom rub her eyes and somehow she knew I was awake, so she said, "Good morning, sweetheart"

I turned to face her and asked, "How did you know I was awake?"

"It's a mothers instinct. I don't think I'll be sleeping in here tonight. I miss sharing a bed with your father" Mom said and for some reason I got the completely wrong idea and that was just me. "Don't get the wrong idea"

"I can't help it but me and Jack wanted to give something, so Jack pack" I shouted as Jack opened the door with a huge grin on his face.

 **Rose's POV:**

My son had came in with his hand behind his back. What had my sweethearts got for me? They were great children and I knew that Lily was sorry, she could backchat sometimes but she is a teen. I was scared half to death last week, when she took my wine. I was still sleeping in her bed but today was the last day, I missed waking up next to my handsome husband and the father of my children.

"OK, mom. Close your eyes" Jack said. I closed my eyes. I couldn't wait to find out, what they had planned and I don't think the Doctor even knew. He was probably snoring his head off. I always told him that he snored but it always denied it. "Open your eyes"

I opened my eyes to see a collage of pictures of me with them. There was one from Lily's first steps, where I cried with happiness. Jack's first steps, where I cried. When ever my kids made their first steps or word, I always cried tears of joy.

"It's beautiful" I said, as I kissed both of my children. I could feel tears threatening to spill over my eyes.

"Mom, don't cry" Lily said as she smiled looking like me and so did Jack but with my husband's smile.

"I'm not going too" I said with a huge grin. My children were so sweet they didn't have to do anything for me. "You didn't have to do this"

"Yes we did. You're the best mom ever and you deserve it" Jack said as Lily nodded agreeing with her brother. Being a mother was the best job in the world. I remember being so scared when I found out, I was pregnant with Lily but when she was born because she brought the best joy.

"Don't tell dad but we've made him one too" Lily said. "Cross your heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye"

"Cross my heart, hooped to die, stick a needle in my eye" I repeated.

 **Later on:**

 **The Doctor's POV:**

Now, it was time to teach the kids about probably my worst two enemies, the Daleks and the Cybermen. I have had many battles with these monsters and I have won every time, even if it cause me to regenerate. My last battle with them, it was both of them against me and I lost Rose. The time before that it was Rose who saved the day, by becoming the bad wolf. Anyway, the kids sat down on the table.

"What is this all about?" My daughter asked, as she looked at me.

"I am teaching you about my two greatest enemies, can you guess who they are?" I asked.

"Weeping angels and Daleks" Jack guessed but I shook my head in response.

"Cyberman and Dalek!" Lily shouted, as I nodded. "I can tell you a bit about them. Well, they both had a battle against each other and it was called the Battle Of Canary Wolf and while dad was open the breach, so they would die in the void, otherwise known as hell. Mom slipped and would of fell into the void but grandpa came and saved but that meant, she could never see you again. The end"

"Good. I guess your mom told you that. Anyway, let's start off with the Daleks. The Daleks are my number one enemy, I have had so many battles with them. They are a creatures, who are born to hate. Their only thought is to destroy and kill, whoever isn't a Dalek too. They are from the planet Skaro. Our people, the Time lords went to war with Daleks and we lost, both of us lost but our people changed into not very nice people anymore but no matter how hard I try, the Daleks always survive and I lose a lot. I lost your mother and she never told me about you because I would have destroyed two universes to get to her. This is what they look like" I said as I showed them a picture of a Dalek. "That is the eye piece, that is the where they exterminate you from and that is where they can suck your face off. They are very deadly and if you see them. You run!"

"That was cool but can we learn about the Cybermen now" Jack said as Lily nodded.

"The Cyberman, I hadn't seen them in a long time but then me, your mother and Mickey landed in a parallel world, where you lived for seven years of your life" I said as I pointed to Lily. "A man called John Lumic was dying, so he decided to make the Cybermen. They used to be humans and they still have a human brain but they have an emotional inhibitor, to stop them from having emotions because if it was to see itself, they would die. They are all the same. They have the same class, sex and they never age or die. They look like this" I showed them a picture of a Cyberman. "There hands electrocute you, and kill you, so have to make sure they don't touch you. After, the Battle of Canary Wolf, they were lost in the void and I haven't seen them since"

"So which one is worse?" Lily asked me, intrigued in what we were learning.

"Good question. Well, in the Battle of Canary Wolf. The cybermen couldn't even kiss the Daleks and the Cybermen had millions. The Daleks only had four but they could destroy the universe with one. Your mother brought the last Dalek back to life when she touched it. It had some of your mother's DNA too" I said.

"Oh my god! I'm related to a Dalek!" Lily shouted horrified.

"No. Anyway, due to it having some of your mothers DNA, it changed" I said. "Oh and I forgot to say the Daleks say, 'Exterminate' and the Cybermen say 'Delete delete'. So you shouldn't like any better but who looks the best?"

"Dalek" Jack said.

"Cyberman because it goes delete" Lily said as she began to mimic the Cybermen. "I could do mom as the Bad Wolf"

"How do you know what she said?" I asked confused. How could she know?

"Spoilers. I am the Bad wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here" Lily said. "Woo! I'm proud of that!" She shouted while laughing. Lily had always been good at impressions but Rose hated when she did them of her.

 **Jack's POV:**

"Did you enjoy your lesson?" Mommy asked me and my sister, as she made our supper. I did enjoy my lesson, it was fun learning about the baddies and I have never met any of them. Lily hadn't met them either and we were both glad. They were reason, our mommy and daddy were separated and that Lily didn't see daddy, until she was my age.

"Yep! Lily do your impression of mommy?" I asked my sister and she nodded.

"Let me just get my voice ready" Lily said as she coughed to annoy mommy. " I am the Bad wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here. Boom! I could be a actress I could"

"Very good" Mom said as she gave us our supper, which consisted of chicken and chips. Mommy cooked the best chips.

"Are you going to be sleeping in my bed again?" Lily asked. I knew that mommy had been sleeping in my sister's bed because of what Lily did.

"Nope! But I will be putting a camera in your room" Mommy said.

"What if I have to get changed?" Lily questioned.

"Then I will skip that part" Mommy replied, as Lily sighed and continued to eat her food, when daddy walked in, the first thing he did was kiss mommy.

"Gross!" Me and Lily shouted at the same time. She fist bumped me and we laughed.

"Seriously, go and get a room" Lily said.

"We'll have to have one tonight" Mommy said poking her tongue through her teeth.

"Ew! That is disgusting" Lily shouted.

Today had been a good day, we had gave mommy a present and learnt about the Daleks and Cybermen. I hoped I would never meet them but you can't predict the future, can you?

 **A/N Reply to reviews:**

 **Fanficqueen306 - Glad you liked it! I just wanted to thank you because you always review and it means a lot to me, so thank you! Thanks for review and hope you read again! ;) Libby**

 **batman2604 - Glad you love this story and thanks for the idea! Thanks for reveiw and hope you read again! ;) Libby**

 **Rhizoneill - Lily has learnt her lesson now! I wanted to thank you too because you always review and really does mean loads to me! Thanks for review and hope you read again! ;) Libby**

 **AnotherWhovian - I don't think she will get a boyfriend but maybe a friend (Who I might call Libby). I wanted to thank you too because always review and means loads and I am proud to call you my American friend! Thanks for the review and Hope you read again! ;) Libby**

 **I love you all so much! This is my most successful story and I never thought anyone would read it but you all did and I live reviews. I don't think I have ever got a bad review and that is unbelievable. I love you! ;)**

 **Libby**


	21. Unexpected Allies

**A/N I love you all! I am so proud of this story and I am so proud that everyone likes it. BTW I am British and I know most people on here are American, so if you can't understand it that much, tell me! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

"Dad!" Lily shouted from the console room, as it shook uncontrollably. "Something is happening to the Tardis!"

The Doctor and Rose rushed in to find their daughter hanging on for life, as the Tardis doors opened and began to pull her in, she clenched onto the railing, as the Doctor pointed the sonic screwdriver at the door to try and make it lock but whoever was behind this, was very clever.

"Hold on, Lily!" The Doctor and Rose shouted but it was too late, she was pulled in and the Tardis doors closed.

"Lily!" The Doctor said as he ran to the door and opened it to find nothing. "She's gone but where has she gone"

"We have to find her, Doctor" Rose said on the brink of tears. She couldn't lose her daughter. They had to find who was behind this and they had to find them fast.

"We will, Rose. We will get our daughter and bring her home and then we will destroy, whoever has done this to her" The Doctor said as he tracked Lily's whereabouts from the Tardis. "She's on Dalek fleet" The Doctor and Rose looked at each other in horror. "Jack!"

There was no reply from their son, so Rose ran and checked every room but he wasn't there. Both of her children had been taking by the Daleks but was it just the Daleks.

"Doctor! Jack's been taking too" Rose said. "They have taken both of our children, Doctor" Tears began to stream down Rose's face and the Doctor was quick to wipe them away.

"We will find them and we will bring them home and the Daleks will die" The Doctor said as the Tardis materialized.

\- Meanwhile

"Lily!" Jack said as he shook his sister. She began to groan a bit before opening her eyes to see her brother's scared and worried look.

"Where are we?" Lily asked her brother as she looked around to see it was half bronze and silver. Just then sound coming towards were getting louder and louder and then they heard clearly, the two words,they were told they never wanted to hear. 'Delete' and ''Exterminate'. "Oh my god! Jack hide behind me"

"We have the Doctor's children. We have the two things, the Doctor and Rose Tyler will do anything for" Dalek said to the fellow Cyberman leader. The Daleks and Cybermen had been planning to becoming allies, so they could destroy their number 1 enemy. They learnt about the Doctor children and learnt of his wife, who was also their enemy, as she had destroyed the Dalek Emperor and the Daleks. They had grabbed their son by simply pretending to be a toy and Lily was harder, so they had to use force. They knew the Doctor and Rose would do anything for their children and they wanted to the destroy and then Lily into a Dalek and Jack into a Cyberman.

"Leave my parents alone!" Lily shouted, as she stood up. Jack cowering behind her legs, scared for his life and his family's life. He was warned about the Daleks and Cybermen by his father and he was petrified of them.

"You are like your mother. With her courage and independence" Dalek said to Lily.

"And I'm proud and I always be proud of my parents because you know what. If I have learnt anything from since I was born, I learnt that parents are the bravest, caring people in the whole universe and every single universe!" Lily shouted. "And they will always save me and my brother and every single planet in every universe!"

"You will be deleted" The Cyberman leader said, as he began to walk towards Lily and then a sound Lily and Jack wanted to hear so much could be heard. The Doctor and Rose stepped out not long after.

"You will give up or these children die or are turned into one of us" Dalek said and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"So your allies now. See the last thing I knew you were offering them allice" The Doctor said as he pointed to the Cyberman, when other Cybermen and Daleks appeared. "But they refused and you both lost. You see if you had a brain, you would not threaten me with my children's lives because that makes me very unpredictable and angry. Take this as a hint you do not want me to get angry"

"We are not scared of you now, Doctor. Look who we have. Daleks and Cybermen as allies, we could destroy the whole universe and become the rulers" Cyberman leader said.

The Doctor took Rose's hand and used the other hand to rub his face. "You see you both had said that every time and what happens I win and you lose"

"We will kill them, Doctor and then we will kill your wife too" Dalek said, as they would kill his wife too. They knew the Doctor's weak spot, wasn't him but was the people he loved and they knew this.

"No, you wont" Rose said as she began to glow gold. The Doctor and children looked horrified.

"Rose, no stop. I've got this, Rose" The Doctor said but Rose was still glowing gold and the Doctor knew why.

"I am the Bad wolf and I will destroy you" Rose said as she became the Bad Wolf. Lily looked on in amazement seeing this and so did Jack but the Doctor looked on in fear.

"Rose stop this!" The Doctor shouted, as Rose held up her hand and the Daleks and Cybermen began to turn to dust. Rose fainted in the Doctor's arms and his kids ran to him. "Come on, it's okay"

"I was so scared, daddy" Jack said, as they began to walk into the Tardis.

"I know but I promise I will never let anything happen to either of you or your mother" The Doctor promised.

"I know you wont, Dad" Lily said, as she knew her dad would never let anything happen to them or their mother. "So did mom become the Bad Wolf again?"

"Yep! She should wake up around about now" The Doctor said, as Rose began to wake up.

She opened her eyes to see her children and quickly sat up pulling both of her children, close to her chest. "Oh, my babies. I love you so much"

"I love you too" They both replied to their mother.

"I'm sorry for turning back into the Bad Wolf. I couldn't help it. The anger was just too much" Rose apologized to her husband.

"It's fine. Just glad to have my kids back" The Doctor said, as he kissed his children, who hugged him back.

 **A/N Can't reply to reviews today but just to let you know I will probably be updating everyday or something because it is now the holidays for me! ;)**

 **Libby**


	22. New friend

**A/N This chapter is co-written with AnotherWhvian11, so half of this goes to her! Hope you enjoy! ;)**

 **No ones POV:**

"You can't just go through my clothes Jack!" Lily shouted at the now frightened Jack. He had taken, no 'borrowed' one of Lily's sweatshirts without permission. Lily began to scream again, "Jack, I have personal stuff in there! Next time, ask!" Jack ran out of her room, dropping the sweatshirt at Lily's feet.

 **Rose's POV:**

I noticed all the screaming was heading to Lily's room, I went to see what all the fuss about, but on the way there I saw my little Jack. He was running to his room and crying. 'What did Lily do this time' I wondered to myself. She was a sweet little angel, but sometimes had a short temper and got confused and lost easily. I opened the door to her room, hearing the door creak slightly. I just saw Lily laying on her bed with a sweatshirt clutched in her hands. I didn't think she heard me come in because she just sat there.

Then I heard her say, "Mom, I want to go to the park." I told her to grab her jacket and shoes. Then I proceeded to telling the Doctor where we were going. Of course, he tagged along and so did Jack.

 **Lily's POV:**

When we hopped outside, the first thing I did was sit on the swings. I heard mom coming up to the swing next to me. "Do you want to talk about what happened back there?" She asked me. I didn't respond. I only started actually by moving my swing. "Oh come on Lily! You've got to say something." My mom said. I simply replied with a 'no' and continued swinging.

My mom walked away. I really hoped my dad didn't come over this time. He didn't. Instead, a girl looking about my age sat down next to me. There was silence for a minute or so, then she spoke up. "Having trouble with your folks, huh?" I was surprised to hear her voice, it sounded American.

"Maybe a little, but it's more my brother." I had replied.

She smile at me "Oh tell me about it! I have a twin brother and 3-year-old sister!" I laughed a little. She smiled again. "My name's Piper by the way. Where are you from? Is it a British accent I hear?" I grinned at her and said, "I'm Lily! It is British, I was born in Norway though."

She had a shocked look on her face. Then her face lit up as she shouted, "That's awesome!" I started to laugh. We chatted for another hour or so, then mom called me over to go back to the Tardis.

I was leaving and then I turned back and asked "Are you going to be here tomorrow?" Piper nodded and I continued to walk towards the Tardis. That was a hell of a day!

The next few days I asked to go to the same park, but the day after we went. I got to see Piper and we got to be really good friends fast. On the last day I met her twin brother, Matthew. Oh my god, it was the boy I was crushing a few years back. His hair was a little bit darker, turning it to a dirty blonde and he still had those blue eyes. He kinda looked like Piper, but her eyes were darker, closer to the Tardis color and she had hazel brown hair. I never thought I'd see him again. I just stuck out my hand, "Nice to meet you Matthew!" I said beaming. He looked at me funny then questioned me. "Haven't I seen you before?" My cheeks turned rosy red. Oh my god! He remembers! This will not end well. I probably should tell Piper.

"Um." I managed to mutter. I could feel my cheeks burning, red hot. This was the most awkward moment in my life. How could he remember? "I'm going to go and see Piper." I walked away, pressing on my cheeks, where I could feel the heat burning against my skin. I saw Piper talking to my mom and I walked up to them trying to look as cool as possible. "Come on, Piper. Bye mom."

"What is it?" Piper asked, as we walked away from my mother, who was now walking up to my brother to push him on the swing. She looked at me with her Tardis color eyes. I looked back at her and said, "I might, well used to have a crush on your brother."

She looked at me with a shocked face but it didn't look angry. She just simply asked. "But you don't anymore?" I nodded, even though I kinda did but Piper was more important to me. She was my friend, my best friend and most importantly, she was my American friend and she meant a lot to me. I haven't told her about the Tardis or me being half alien. I'm scared she will runaway and I don't want that to happen. "Good. Even though I wouldn't really mind as long as you have time for me still but he's got a girlfriend. I hate her though, she is mean and I think she is called Alli." Piper told me, as she pointed towards her brother, who was making out with this girl, who is believed to be called Alli. They walked to the swings.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, as she pushed herself back with her foot, so she could be begin to swing. I didn't say anything, I just nodded. "You really liked him didn't you?" I nodded again. "Yep but not anymore. You see he doesn't want to be with me and I don't want to be with him, so why stress. When I have a great friend, who I care about." She smiled.

 **Piper's POV:**

I could tell Lily was upset. I'm not stupid but she was strong and she would carry on. She didn't need my lame brother, she was pretty and it would be his loss. We both swung as high as we could, to see who could go the highest but before we could finish, Lily's mother came walking towards us. She was nice. I still hadn't met her brother, well I had but never talked to him. He looked about 7-years-old and his name was Jack.

"We've got to go now, Lily?" Rose said. She sighed in response, before replying "Do we have too?" Rose looked at her with a sweet look, as if to say I'm sorry. "Yes. We do."

"Okay. Bye Piper" Lily said as she walked away. "Make sure you're here tomorrow." I nodded. I would make sure that I would be here tomorrow.

No one's POV:

"I guess you will be wanting to go there again tomorrow?" The Doctor asked his daughter. She looked at with him a smile and then saying "Yep!" The Doctor smiled at his daughter as he replied "You really like her don't you?" Lily nodded in response. Before going to her room. Rose smile at her husband and he smiled back. "She has made a really good friend, Doctor." She said before putting her arms around the back of the Doctor's neck. "I know."

"I was thinking whether we should invite Piper for a trip in the Tardis?" Rose asked her husband. She knew that it would be good for her daughter. Before Piper, she had never really had a proper friend before so this was a good thing for Lily.

The Doctor thought about it for a second, "We could but she could take it two ways. Either, she freaks out and leaves forever or she accepts it and comes for a trip. I hope the second one." He said. Rose nodded.

 **Jack's POV:**

I had to talk to my sister about something. It was something she probably wouldn't like but I had to tell her anyway. I walked into her room, to find her lay down on her bed on her phone. She looked up as she heard the door creak. She smiled at me, before saying "Hello, Jack pack." I smiled back at her. "Hello, silly Lily. Can I tell you something?"

"Yep!" Lily replied happily. This was unusual behavior for my sister but I liked it. When she is like this. I began to mutter. "I um..I-I." She laughed, before saying "Spit it out, Jack pack."

"I like Piper" I said quickly, so it was unclear for her to hear but it looked like she understood every word. I was expecting her to start shouting and screaming but she didn't. She simply said, "Okay but that will never happen. She is pretty."

"You're not angry at me?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. "Why would be I angry? It's only a little crush. I might tell Piper though." She couldn't tell Piper, she would avoid me or laugh at me and I would be embarrassed.

I looked at her in shock, before shouting. "You can't!" She continued to laugh. "I'm not going to really. I remember when you were born." What? She could be so random sometimes. "I remember running away because you got all of the attention and I met this boy." Uh oh! She is starting to remember! "He looked exactly like you and he told me that I should go back because he did the same thing but he didn't. His sister did that to him and that they were close now! That's you!"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded. It was me there, I saw the girl and I knew it was Lily, so I had to help her. I made it up that my dad was the man, who kidnapped her.

She stared at me in shock for a second. Before, she ran at me, picking me up. "Thank you!" She shouted as she dropped me down. I was so confused! "Thank you for what?" I asked as she smiled at me and said "You stopped me from being a stupid and made me go back home."

 **Lily's POV:**

Oh my god! It was him! My brother was that boy from before! He had stopped me from running away forever and thinking about he was the reason I ran away, so he did owe that to me but he still did it. He lied to our parents and I am surprised that they don't recognize Jack but neither did I. Until, earlier.

These past few days had been awesome! I met Piper, who was my best friend and was really cool. I had seen my crush, who I hadn't seen for 3 years now. I had found out about my brother! I never wanted these times to end!

 **A/N Thanks for all of the reviews you're awesome!**

 **Libby**


	23. Piper's first trip

**A/N All of this goes to AnotherWhovian11! I'm just the editor, so thank her, not me! Anyhow, hope you enjo** y! ;)

 **Piper's POV:**

Okay, what am I supposed to expect when Lily asks me if I want to see her 'house' and she puts house in quotes. Maybe it was a cave or something, but I highly doubted that. I definitely didn't expect a blue police box! I walk around the box several times and then I lean against it. I open my mouth to speak "Lily, do seriously expect me to believe four people can fit inside this little tiny box? Wha-" I start to say but she interrupts and puts her finger to my lips.

"It's a time machine." She says as calm as ever. I don't mean to be rude, but is she mental! Time travel? Really! I flip to the other side of the box and once again lean on it. Oops! That was the door! I fall back and hit my head on the ground before I can catch myself. I rub my head and slowly open my eyes to see a concerned Lily and her mom above me. I turn my head and slight pain runs through my head and wince and put my hand to it. My eyes open wide and I forget the pain for a second. T-the box was, was bigger! It was bigger on the inside. I stand up and slowly start looking around the room. Then I notice other hallways around it and I run outside, looking at the box again. What is going on? They didn't move me! I was still in the same place Lily had brought me and so was the box. I walk back inside and see Lily smirking.

I just grin and say "The box, i-its" I start, but again was interrupted. This time by Lily's dad. He grins too and finishes my sentence "Bigger on the inside! I love it when people say that!" I chuckled his comment and cheeky grin. Lily looked at me, still having a smirk spread across her face and she said "You know when I said this was a time machine I wasn't kidding, but I forgot to mention that also travels in space." She put on an innocent face "Silly me!" Then her smirk returned and she spoke again "So? Fancy, a trip to the moon! I've heard there's a really good amusement park there!" I still have a blank look on my face, my eyes still wide in awe, trying to absorb all this information at once. Then my expression turned to a smile, then a laugh. Soon, I was laughing my head off and Lily joined in. I broke from my laughter and shouted in Lily's face not too loud though "Of course! Who wouldn't? Just as long as you can get me back in time. To right now!" No one spoke, her dad just pressed a bunch of buttons, flipped switches and the thing in the middle started moving up and down.

We landed with a thud and Lily's little brother walked into the room. He was so adorable! I loved all little kids that weren't my sister! I do a lot of babysitting, so I'm around kids all the time and usually adore me. I ran up and hugged him! Then, I started to lift him up and swing him around. "Aww! Your so cute!" I said in my squeaky voice. I set him down and peck the top of his head. I hope they don't think I have a crush on him or anything. It's just that all things that little kids do are adorable! Especially talking.

 **Lily's POV:**

I was giggling at Piper's reaction to Jack coming in the room until I remembered what Jack had told me. His crush on Piper! I saw a dreamy smile on his face and I decided to step in there. "Okay, that's enough." I said with an exasperated sigh and a nervous laugh. Piper nodded and walk toward the console, looking at everything as if it were a 20 karat diamond.

My mom was still laughing at Piper and Jack's meeting. "You really like Jack don't you!" She said still chuckling in the middle of her words. "Of course I do. I love little kids! They're so cute even if they can be a handful sometimes." Piper replied. I was relieved to see Jack's smile wash off his face. He was just a little kid in her eyes, nothing more.

 **Doctor's POV:**

We landed the Tardis a little later. You know, after introductions and all that. Then, we stepped outside and I was not expecting this. Oh my! This day was just full of surprises wasn't it. It wasn't the moon we had landed on, it was Gallifrey, a very long time ago. I must have been in grade judged by the way it looks. I could see that Rose noticed the shock on my face. She then asked "Where are we, Doctor?" I was silent for a minute than I let out a small word under my breath "Gallifrey." Rose then had a concerned look. "Will you be okay?" She asked me, still with worry in her eyes. I smiled slightly and then kissed her. "I'm always okay with you by my side!" Then I grinned fully and she did too.

I heard Lily sigh and say "Dad! Cheesy much!" I turned around to see the bored expression on her face, then just laughed at her comment. I guess it was kind of cheesy, but it was true. Rose made me feel like I was everything and I know I will never be alone now. I told them to come with me as I gave them a quick tour of my old school. Then, I spotted the place a first saw my Tardis. I stepped inside and grinned "Oh, it's been a long time." Lily asked me what the place was and I told her about when I first saw the Tardis.

About the first time I touched the console, I had said "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Lily and Piper both laughed at that. We then headed back to our Tardis.

 **Piper's POV:**

That was fantastic! I got to go to another planet. I was beaming and about to head into the Tardis, but then I little boy walked over to me and tucked on my skirt. I turned around. The boy looked about 9-years-old with dark brown, curly hair. I smiled at him "Hello there! What's your name?" The little boy smiled back and me and even let out a small, adorable laugh. He was even cuter than Jack!

"I can't tell you my real name, but my best friend Jasmine calls me Theta." He replied still beaming with joy. The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis "Piper, you com-" he started. He didn't finish. He just stood there staring at Theta. I asked him what was wrong, but he just kept staring. "I-it's me." He muttered. I was shocked! Theta was the Doctor. This cute little helpless boy was the stuff of legend Lily had told me about on the way here! I asked Theta more about Jasmine and he immediately flushed. The Doctor did a little too. I guess he remembered her, since apparently she was his best friend.

"She's beautiful! She has hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair and the sweetest smile! I actually have a small crush on her." A little girl, which I assumed was Jasmine, ran over to him. "Theta!" He blushed again, but there was also a hint of worry in face, I could see it. "I've been looking for you everywhere! What was that about me you said?" His face had even more worry now. I feel bad for him. Maybe, I could help somehow. Before I could Theta spoke up "Nothing!" He said quickly. Jasmine looked confused and then looked up at me and the Doctor. "Hello! Who are you?" She asked. The Doctor replied before I could. Everyone just wants to interrupt me today! He made it seem like we were leaving now. "Oh! We're just stopping by. We were just leaving."

Jasmine, just like Theta a minute ago, was beaming. "Okay! Nice to meet you all!" We opened the Tardis doors and the Doctor went inside. I stayed for a few minutes, watching little Theta talk to Jasmine. I couldn't hear most of what they were saying though. I tried not to eavesdrop. He was a lot smaller than Jasmine, but it doesn't seem to bother either of them. Then, I heard Jasmine say "Okay Theta. See you tomorrow at school then!" With that she quickly pecked his cheek. Aww! It was so sweet! I walked back to Theta. He smiled at me and said "Thank you miss! Jasmine apparently did hear me and, and if it weren't for you I wouldn't have even said that!" He hugged me. I was surprised at first, but then I bent down to his level and returned the hug. A gave an endearing smile, almost motherly and said "Your welcome, Theta! Now go after her! Get the girl!" He giggled and then ran off, down the hill shouting for Jasmine to wait. I went back into the Tardis and everyone was staring at me. "What?" I ask as if none of that had just happened. Rose smiled at me and said that that was very sweet of me.

Then the Doctor come over and hugged me. It felt just like the hug I was just given. He whispered "Thank you." In my ear and we pulled away. I had started to tear up even. Oh! I always do that! I get so emotional all the time. Just like my mom I thought. I was then taken back to the same place and time I was before. I said my goodbyes and ran off back to the park, where Matthew was waiting for me at the swings. I smiled with teary eyes. They were happy tears though, from what I just experienced. I will always carry that memory with me as long as I live and I will definitely do that again!

 **A/N Reply to reviews**

AnotherWhovian11 - Thanks for doing this too! Even though your other story wasn't a big hit, you're still an awesome writer and you should do stories like this. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! ;) Libby

Rhizoneill - Glad you love it! Hope you read again and thanks for the review! ;) Libby

Batman2604 - Thank you so much! Calling me the best author ever, means so much, so thanks. Hope you read again and thanks for the review! ;)

 **If you any suggestions or ways I can make the story better, review and tell me if you like it. Reviews keep me motivated. I never thought people would like this story, as there is so much Rose was pregnant in Doomsday fanfics but it still is my most successful story.**

 **Libby**


	24. Special flashbacks

**A/N Hello everyone! How's Life?**

 **This chapter is flashback to life before the Doctor found is way back to Rose and his daughter. I really hope you enjoy this special chapter! ;)**

 **Flashback: Bad Wolf Bay**

Rose walked across the beach, known as Dårlig Ulv Stranden, which translates to Bad Wolf Bay. She had one of her hands on her stomach. She had found out she was pregnant. 3 months gone with the Doctor's child. She planned on telling him now but she was so upset. He would never get to see his child grow up and their child would never get to see their father. Rose would make sure their child knew all about him and how great he was. She would tell them stories and show them pictures. She had help from her from her parents and from Mickey, who was going to be the child's uncle. Jake was going to be there to help too. Rose had began working at Torchwood now too.

She looked around the beach, when the Doctor's hologram appeared in front of her.

"Where are you?" Rose asked, as she looked at the man she loved.

"Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the Universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a super nova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." He said. "You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." He replied, as he messed with the controls on his screwdriver and pointed it to the Tardis console. She steps closer towards the Doctor and moves her hand towards him but before she touches him, she asked "Can I?"

"I'm still just an image. No touch." This broke both of their hearts, that they couldn't say a proper goodbye to each other.

"Can't you come through properly?" Rose hoped, that there was a chance he could come back and they could raise their child together.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" She knew it was harsh but she couldn't help.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" He looked around at the beach and then back at Rose.

"We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right."

"About fifty miles out of Burgen. It's called 'Dårlig Ulv Stranden'."

He looked confused before asking, "Dalek?"

"Dårlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay. How long have we got?" She was the verge of tears now.

"About two minutes."

"I can't think of what to say!" She knew what she had to say but she had to find a right way to tell him.

"You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" He looked over at Mickey.

"There's five of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey and the baby." She looked at his face and it was pure shock.

"You're not?" She wanted to nod or say yes but she couldn't. She knew what he do. He would force his face through and two universes would collapse and she couldn't do that. So she lied, "No. It's mum. She's three months gone. More Tylers on the way." She did a fake laugh and smile with it. Her mother wasn't even pregnant.

"And what about you? Are you,"

"Yeah, I'm back working in the shop."

"Oh, good for you."

"Shut up. No, I'm not. There's still a Torchwood on this planet. It's open for business. I think I know a thing or two about aliens."

"Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth. You're dead, officially, back home. So many people died that day and you've gone missing. You're on a list of the dead. Here you are, living a life day after day. The one adventure I can never have."

Rose broke down now in tears. "Am I ever going to see you again?" He looked at her tears in his eyes. "You can't."

"What're you going to do?" She managed to say through her tears and sobs.

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords." He smiled but went back to his sad face not long after.

"On your own." He nodded in response. "I," She had to say this. Between her sobs. "I love you."

He smiled, he loved her too and it was his turn to say it. "Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler, I..." He couldn't finish and he vanished from Rose's sight. She buried her head in her hands and tears streamed down her face.

The Doctor stands in the Tardis with a shocked and said look on his face. Tears slowly make their way down his face.

Rose turns to face her parents and Mickey. Jackie runs over to her daughter and they hug. When she whispers in her ear. "Did you tell him?" Rose shook her head. "I couldn't he would destroy two universes and it would all fracture."

The Doctor buried his hands in his face, as he wiped the tears away and began to flip switches on the Tardis. He was never going to see the woman he loved again but what he didn't know, is that he would never get to see their child.

 **Flashback: Finding out the sex of the baby**

Rose lay on the Torchwood bed. She was having her 4-month scan and she could find out the sex of her and the Doctor's baby. Her mother sat next to her holding her hand as DR Thompson put cold gel on Rose's bell and began to scan over it. The baby's two hearts pumped strongly and Rose smiled at the noise of her strong baby.

"Well, the two hearts are beating fine and everything seems to be fine. Would you like to find the sex?" DR Thompson asked. Rose nodded. She was excited but she always was upset that the Doctor couldn't be there. She saw the baby as a gift now and sign that she and the Doctor were meant for each other. She would try to get back to the Doctor but that wasn't going to be easy. "A girl. You're having a baby girl." Rose smiled widely. A baby girl! She had always wanted a girl first and a boy after but she wouldn't have any more kids. Not unless she got to back to the Doctor but that was rare to happen.

"A granddaughter." Jackie said happily. She rubbed her daughter's shoulder and she looked up at her mother. They both smiled at each other.

This was one of the happiest moments of Rose's life but it had one thing missing... The Doctor.

 **Flashback: Deciding baby's name**

Rose lay in the hospital bed, cradling her new baby daughter in her arms. Loose tears began to slowly make their way down her cheek before she wiped them away. She thought of baby's names. The Doctor had told her once that he loved names, which were name after flowers. Rose herself was named after a flower and she began to think of names. Daisy, Rose JR and Lily. Lily! She loved that name and she always said she would love to call her daughter Lily.

Her mother walked into the room with her father and Mickey. "Have you decided on a name?" Mickey asked with a smile. Rose nodded and replied, "Lily."

"It's beautiful, just like her." Jackie said, as she looked at her granddaughter. Rose stroked Lily's forehead, with her thumb softly. Lily giggled with a smile on her face and moved her arms and legs.

"We're all here for you, Rose." Pete said to his daughter. She looked up to him and said, "Thanks but I thought when she reaches a certain age. We can get an apartment. Just me and her."

"Good idea but you can stay as long as you want." Jackie said, as her daughter was welcome to stay as long as she wanted to.

"I know but I'm a mom now and I'm guessing, she will be different to other children. She is half-Time lord and has two hearts. She might not have to go to school." Rose informed.

"What's her full name?" Mickey asked. Rose thought about it before deciding on something, which she could remember the Doctor by. Lily Gallifrey Tyler. Great name. Gallifrey was the Doctor's planet and Lily was half from Gallifrey and Tyler was after her. The Doctor didn't have a surname, so it had to be her surname, Tyler.

"Lily Gallifrey Tyler."

 **Flashback: Lily's first day of nursery(Kindergarten)**

Even though Lily was clever, Rose wanted her to go to nursery(Kindergarten). Rose was at work, so she couldn't look after her and everyone else was at work too, so she had to go nursery.

Rose unbuckled her daughter's seat belt and she held her, as she got out of the car. She continued to hold her hand, as they walked towards the nursery. They entered to see there was plenty of other kids, some looked naughty and some you could tell were really posh.

Lily looked up at her mother, pulling on her arm, so her mother would look. Her mother looked down at her with a smile, which was forced. "Yes, sweetheart?" Tears began to brew in Lily eyes, as she said, "Why do I have to go to nursery?"

Rose saw the sadness in her daughter's eyes and picked her up. "I've got to go to work, sweetheart and there is loads of other kids you can play with. If you're a good girl, I will show you more pictures of daddy and tell you a story." Lily nodded and leaped down from Rose and ran away to the kids. Rose smiled, as she watched her daughter talk to other kids. She was friendly and would talk to anyone but she always wanted to help. Rose guessed that she got that of her father.

After nursery, Rose and Lily sat on the sofa in their apartment, where Lily was telling Rose about her day in nursery.

"I played with this boy, Harry his name was. We ran around for ages but he started poking worms with sticks, so I pushed him away and said that he wouldn't like it if a giant did that to him. He ran off and started crying then. People were playing mommy's and daddy's but I didn't play that because my daddy is not here. Where is he mommy?" Lily asked, as she looked up at her mother.

"He's in a different universe and he can't get back. If he could he would but right now, he is saving lives and planets. He loves you though." Rose replied. They smiled at each other for the moment.

"Anyway, then we had dinner and it was chips!" Lily shouted. Lily loved chips and Rose knew she had gotten that from her. "They were so nice! There was this girl, I think she was called Billie but she was bully. She hit three children and she thought she was the boss. I didn't talk to her or this other boy but I talked to everyone else."

"Well I'm glad you liked it. Me and your daddy went to the chippy once. We had chips too." Rose informed.

Lily smiled and said, "So daddy loved chips too!" Rose nodded, "Well he liked them but I don't know if he loved them but I know he would have loved you."

Rose grabbed out a picture of her and the Doctor eating chips but Lily didn't recognize the man because it was the first Doctor her mother had met.

"Mommy, who's he?" She asked, as she pointed to the man in the leather jacket. "That's your father before he changed into the man he is now. Time lords have a way of cheating death and he did but really he isn't your father but I love him too." Rose replied.

"Is that the Tardis in the background?" Lily asked, as she could see the background of the picture.

Rose nodded. "Yep! It was bright and the console bit was very bright. Around it was a bronze, gold color. On the outside it looks like s plain police box from 1950's but inside it is magical."

"Do you think I good go there, mommy?" Lily asked.

"I don't know, Lily but I hope so." Rose replied. She really did hope that the Doctor found them or she and Lily got back to the Doctor. They would make a great family and maybe they could have more children or another child but at the moment she could only hope.

That hope would soon come true!

 **A/N #2**

 **I hope you enjoyed this special and thanks to AnotherWhovian11 for the idea.**

 **Libby**


	25. New Family Pet

**A/N I will now be doing a cast for each chapter and I have a Tumblr. It's**

 **Please check it out! I will be doing it for every chapter and tell me if you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and if I did. Rose and the Doctor would have been a couple. Rose would of been pregnant in doomsday and River would defiantly be the Doctor's wife.**

 **Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy!  
**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lily's POV:**

"Jack! How many times do I have to tell not to go in my room?!" I shouted. Jack had been in my room for ages and he apparently wasn't doing anything. Does he think I was born yesterday. "I wasn't doing anything!" Jack shouted. I started to scream, "Yes you were! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!" Jack ran out of the room, scared but no tears were falling down his face. He is so annoying sometimes, it's a great, big JOKE!

 **The Doctor's POV:**

Me and my wife or Rose, noticed that all the screaming was coming from our daughter's room. "What's she done now?" I asked Rose. She shook her head. We went to walk into her room but we were pushed by her daughter, who zoomed down the corridor. "Lily!" Rose shouted. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Let her go. She's probably upset." She brought her lips to mine softly. "I know but I sometimes wish we could have that sweet, little Lily back." I nodded. I wanted her back to but she's a teenager and me and Rose both expected her to be naughty. She went to far, when she drunk that wine. I hoped and prayed that she would never do that again. I've never been more scared. Well, maybe when Rose was hanging onto the leaver but she slipped and I thought she was going to die in the void.

 **Meanwhile: Jack's POV:**

Why is my sister always screaming and shouting for hardly anything. I mean I admit, I was looking through her stuff but I never get in trouble and mommy always tells Lily off for it. It's her own fault for being naughty. It doesn't hurt her if I look through her stuff. She's a drama queen! Daddy tells me off sometimes but my mommy and daddy never really do tell off, so I can be a naughty boy but to them I am the angel! Jack the angel and Lily the rebel!

There's a good side to your sister being 7-years older than you. You're the baby of the family, so the attention goes onto you and mommy and daddy always says to Lily you're older, so you know better. I had to stop crying, when she shouted but I couldn't help. She could be scary. I still liked Piper a bit but to her I was just a cute little boy and nothing more. Whenever she picks me up, I always get a dreamy smile on my face, according to Lily. Mommy and Daddy know that I like Piper too, so Lily must of told them. I know not to tell her anything again.

 **Lily's POV:**

As me and Piper walked across the field next to the park, we saw a dog. It was a puppy but it looked bigger than a puppy, so it was definitely young. There was no one near and I think it didn't have a owner. I loved dogs, so me and Piper walked up to it. We saw that it wasn't a wearing a collar. I know that Piper is allergic to cats but this isn't a cat and she likes dogs.

"I might take him back to the Tardis." I told piper. She nodded but asked, "Will your mom and dad let you keep the dog in the Tardis?" They should let me. I know that mom likes dogs, and that would complete our family. "I think so but there is only one way to find out." I picked up the dog and we headed back to the Tardis.

We walked in to find my mom and dad kissing on the captain's chair. "Come on, Piper. I think we should go before the whole Tardis shakes!" I shouted jokingly, as Piper burst out in laughter. My parents quickly moved away from each other and turned red. My mom looked at me and said, "What is it, Lily?" You could tell by her voice that she was breathless. I don't even thing my parents noticed the dog. I wondered where Jack was. Knowing him, he was probably asleep. "Can we keep this?" I asked as I walked towards my parents holding up the dog.

"No!" My dad said, not even giving it a second thought. I frowned, "Why not?!" My mom looked at my dad, as if to say why not. "Because the Tardis isn't for animals."

"Why are you being a grumpy ASSHOLE?!" I shouted. My mom and dad looked at me shocked by what I had just said. They didn't like me swearing and mom always went mad when I did. "Right! You don't swear! Give me that dog!" My mom said, as she snatched the dog off me. She walked up to Piper and said, "Piper can have it."

"But she doesn't want a dog! I do! Why are being bitches?" I asked. Anger rose in my mother's eyes, as she said, "I'm sorry, Piper but Lily wont be out today and here's her number and my number." Piper nodded and hugged me, before leaving. My mom looked at me with an evil stare, and shouted, "You don't swear! You are such a brat! We're not having a dog in the Tardis!"

"So you just what me to let it die somewhere?" She shook her head. "We can make a pet room and it can live in there. I'm sorry for swearing. Please can we keep it though?"

My dad sighed before saying, "Fine but.." I cut him off and hugged both my parents, as I ran with the dog in my arms to a spare room. My parents were following behind and my brother came too.

"Jack we're having a dog!" I shouted. He smiled and said, "Yay! Is it a boy or a girl?" I shook my head, when my dad took the dog. "It's a boy, so we call it Chappy." I nodded agreeing. "Can Piper come back, mom? I'm sorry for swearing at you." I begged.

She sighed and said, "Fine." She put on her strict face. "But if you ever do that again, I will ground you for weeks. Do you understand me?" I nodded. Jeez! She could be scary sometimes. She had this thing with her eyes, which could make you cry. I called Piper, as I ran out of the Tardis. I saw in the park with Matthew.

"Hey Piper, Matthew." I said smiling. "Guess what. I'm allowed to keep the dog. You coming?" She nodded. "Bye Matthew." She said, "Bye Piper." I had to say he was good looking but he had a girlfriend, so that couldn't happen.

We walked back to the Tardis. When Piper said, "You shouldn't of said swear words at your parents like that." I nodded. "I know but I can't help it sometimes I can't help it. I wont do it again. My mom can be really scary you know?" We walked into the Tardis. "Yeah, Rose has the way about her she looks all kind and sweet and she is but when you get on the bad side, she is like a beast." I tried nudging Piper but she didn't stop talking and she looked up to see my mother standing there with my dad. I saw Piper's cheeks turn red and you could tell she is frightened.

My mom smiled and said, "I can be a best but that's only to my children. It's your mother's job to do that." Piper nodded. It was so awkward for another 30 seconds, before I stepped up and said, "Come on Piper. Let's go and see Chappy!" We went into the room and he ran for Piper. "I think he likes me!" I nodded smiling. "Yep! We can take him out for a walk if you want."

"Yeah! Let's go!" She shouted. We stepped out of the Tardis with chappy on a lead. Piper was carrying a ball and a plastic bag, in case he had a poo. I hope he didn't I do not want to pick that up. I took him off his lead and Piper threw the ball and he ran for it. "Run, Chappy!"

Chappy came by us and he did the worst thing he could do. "No, Chappy!" He had a poo and now I had to clean up. Piper giggled a bit and said, "You've got to pick that up now." I put my hand inside the bag and grabbed the poo. "That' disgusting. I feel sick." I put it in the bag and ran over to a bin. "Enjoy yourself." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Matthew. "No. Not really. Chappy here is already making me dirty things. Aren't you Chappy?" I said, as I rubbed his body. He barked, when he saw another dog. "Well, I'll be off. Bye Piper and Lily." We both replied 'bye'. We began to take it in turns throwing the ball, so Chappy could chase it. We did that for about ten minutes, when Piper got a text. "I've got to go home." She hugged me before zooming off.

I wander what that was about. I hope it wasn't anything too bad!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cast:

David Tennant as The Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Chloe Grace Mortetz as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

Kenton Duty as Matthew Hartman

 **xx** **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Reveiws:**

AnotherWhovian11 - Glad you liked it! It's our a pleasure for using your drawing they're really good! ;) Libby

RhizOneill - Glad you liked it. I'm glad that you enjoy reading this too! It means a lot, so thank you. ;) Libby

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A/N #2

I really hope you liked this! Please check it out the Tumblr, you don't need an account and give me feedback. See you next time! ;) x

Libby


	26. Party Time

**A/N If you're struggling on finding the Tumblr page tell me and we help you find it. If the link doesn't work then just go on Tumblr and type in Libbyb13 and it will be there. Thanks for all the support on the story.**

 **It has some cool stuff. Outfits of what all of the characters wore, spoilers for chapters and text messages between characters between chapters and in chapters too. I will involve more things, which you think I should.**

 **Hope you enjoy! ;)**

 **Lily's POV:**

I went to leave the Tardis. When my mother stood in the way of me, so I couldn't leave.

"You're grounded for what you did yesterday." She said. I made a moaning noise and said, "I said I was sorry." She nodded and said, "I know you did but you can't expect not to have a punishment. You didn't have one yesterday because I was being nice and thought it would be nice for you to have a day with Chappy but today you're grounded."

Just then Piper came walking into the Tardis and said, "Lily, my parents are having a party and you all are invited" My mother turned around and asked, "When?"

"Today. You can all come. It will be a bit posh because they are rich people but it will be fun and my parents want to meet you and the Doctor." Piper informed my mother. She nodded and smiled, "We'll be there but Lily is grounded today, so what time shall we be at the party?" Piper thought about it for a second. "7 and it's here." She pointed to a picture of it and it had the street located on it. "Thank you, Piper. We'll be there. Say bye Lily."

"Bye, Piper." When she left the Tardis. I said, "I'm going to where my black dress with my vans. I love parties but we have to look nice." My dad walked in and he had heard all of the conversation. I put on a smile and looked at my dad, "You have to wear a tux." He sighed but smiled, "Anything for my daughter. Chappy is in the pet room and misses you."

I nodded and ran to the pet room. "Chappy!" I hugged him. He was a small beagle and he was amazing. My dad had put in a tunnel for him to run through and circle for him to jump through, from what the Tardis had found for him. I loved my dad, he was great. I hope we can prove ourselves good people to Piper's parents. She had told me how they had high expectations on people but we save lives and universes, we are the best people in the world. My brother, Jack walked in not long after and smiled at me and Chappy. He came and sat down with us. "He's the best!" Jack said, as we watched him run around. He was full of energy and a friendly dog.

I knew the Tardis liked him, yesterday. When she classed him, as part of the family. He wasn't a pet, he was a family pet and family. We wouldn't buy him cards for Christmas or anything but we will show him that we love him. He's going to be on his own tonight but he has plenty of things to keep him occupied, while we're gone.

"So Jack Pack. Do you have a crush on Piper?" I asked Jack. He looked up from Chappy and said, "Yeah but not that much anymore. I'm just a cute, little boy to her." I could tell he was so I said, "Come here." I hugged him.

 **Rose's POV:**

Me and my husband got ready for the party. He had got changed into tux, where he looked very sexy. I remember the last time I seen him in a tux was in the parallel world, when we went to my mom's party. I got on a light pink dress, with creme colored high heels and other accessories. I saw the Doctor eyes light up, when he saw me and it made me smiled at how beautiful he thought I was.

"You are so beautiful." He said with a dreamy face. I smiled and sat on his lap, putting my lips to his passionately. I loved him so much and he loved me too. We had been in love for a long time and being his wife was a gift. Being the mother of his children. I loved my children so much. My daughter, who reminded me of myself. I know she could be rude and behaved but she could still be nice too and I will always love and protect her. My son, who is the sweetest little boy I have ever seen, he is cute and he reminded me so much of his father and that was amazing!

 **The Doctor's POV:**

She looked so beautiful and gorgeous, it was hard to believe she was my wife and we were going to live forever with our children. I hope they don't regenerate anytime soon. Well, really I hope they never regenerate. They were the most beautiful people in the world. I never thought I would get so lucky.

"We best be going to see if the kids are ready." I said. She nodded and sat up from life. She took my hand and we headed towards our son's room. We walked in to find him struggling to pull his chinos up. Bless him! Rose walked up to him. "Here, let me help you." She pulled his chinos up and got his shoes on. He was wearing all blue. We left our son's room with me carrying Jack to see our daughter walk out of her room. She was all in black and she didn't have a lot of makeup on, which I was grateful for. She was wearing a black casual dress with a black vans. I could tell Rose was taken by the sight of her daughter and it wasn't in a bad way.

She walked up to her and hugged her, "You've grown up so much." Lily smiled. "I've made rules for your behavior. 1. Dad don't be to witty. 2. Mom be yourself but don't say random things because you're nervous. 3. Jack don't start running around and going crazy. 5. Don't embarass me by saying stuff about me or being weird. Got it?" We all nodded. I find it so hard not to be witty but I can understand. She must be nervous but she is laid back, so it wont take her long to go back to her normal self.

 **Lily's POV:**

I was very nervous. I have never met her Piper's parents before and by the sound of them, they were quite posh and me and my family weren't. Saying that Piper and Matthew were not posh at all. Piper was more of a girly girl compared to me. I was both. I didn't really wear make up and dresses but I didn't like sports and that. I was just casual dressed and I loved shorts and a t shirt. It was plain and simple.

When we arrived at the party, I saw Piper. She walked up to us with a smile and said, "You all look great. My parents are over there." She pointed over to her mom and dad. They were talking to Matthew and they seemed quite friendly. Their had blonde hair and blue eyes.

They began to walk up to us. We all smiled as, the mom said, "Hello, nice to meet you. You must be the Tyler's." We nodded and my dad stepped up. "Yep! This is my wife Rose, my daughter, Lily, My son, Jack and I'm the Doctor." They looked at him blanked faced and Piper's dad asked, "Doctor who?" My dad smiled. "I love it when people say that but it's just the Doctor." They both smiled and the mom said, "Well, I'm Amanda, this is my husband, David, our son Matthew, you've met our daughter, Piper and our daughter Sofia." I hadn't met Piper's little sister before, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked a lot like her mother and brother, where as Piper looked more like her father.

"Lily, I hear you're good friends with my daughter." Amanda said. I nodded. "Yeah. We're best friends and she's great." I replied. They seemed like really nice people. "Well, I'll leave you kids to do what kids do."

Me and Piper walked off in the opposite direction to everyone else. She put her hand on my shoulder and said, "You did really well." I smiled replying, "Thanks but can we have some fun now?" She nodded and we smiled at each other.

Meanwhile: Rose's POV

We sat down with Piper's parents and I already liked them. They seemed nice people and even if they weren't me and the Doctor had to deal with it for the sake of our daughter.

"So Rose, how old are you?" David asked. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other. "I'm 34." Rose replied. Amanda and David looked at her with frowning faces but didn't say anything. The Doctor stepped in. "I'm 36 and how old are you two?" Rose nudged him. "If you don't mind me asking."

They smiled and for once David said, "I'm 37 and my wife is 37." Me and my husband smiled back. Well this wasn't awkward! With all of this smiling, I think I might have a sore jaw, when I get back home to the Tardis. I just Hope Lily and Jack are having a better time.

Piper's POV:

Me, Lily and Jack were over by a arcade machine, when my brother and his girlfriend, Alli came walking towards us. What was he playing at? He knew I hated her and he knew that Lily used or may slightly still like him. He is such a tool! I could see the smug smile on Alli's face. I looked over at Lily to see a frown on her face. Lily leaned down to Jack's height and said, "Go back to mommy and daddy now, Jack." Jack nodded and ran towards, where both of our parents were.

"What do you want, Matthew?" I asked rudely. I could see Alli giving a angry frown to Lily and Lily was doing it back. I could sense a fight here and I didn't want Lily to get in trouble, so I walked away pulling her with me. "Come on, Lily."

"Lily?" Alli asked confused. "Lily's the one who likes you." Lily stepped in here. "Used to actually. You can have him all you want, so do me a favor and run along" Lily smiled signalling for her to run away. Alli walked towards us and we walked backwards, walking into a few tables on the way, so there were a lot of 'sorry'. "Stop following us!" Lily shouted I knew she was getting an angry now and we weren't far away from our parents. Everyone turned now to face her. We turned, so we weren't facing them.

Alli had a very smug smile and said, "What are you going to do, Lily the cow?" I saw anger rise in Lily's eyes and she turned and full on punched Alli in the face. Lily didn't do slaps, she was better at punching.

Alli clenched her face and Matthew looked at me and said to Lily, "You punch my girl." Lily looked at him with a angry look and said, "Yes. Are you blind or something?" That's when I saw Matthew's fist hit Lily's cheek, knocking her to the ground but this was Lily and she shot up, as fast as she could, punching him back. I saw Lily's mom and dad shoot up and pull their daughter away. Lily did her best to break free but she couldn't, her parents were just too strong.

The Doctor's POV:

Lily had a fight! From what I seen. Piper's brother and his girlfriends were tormenting her but that is no reason for her to the punch them. Well, Matthew hit my daughter, so I get that but violence is never the answer. I knew Rose was very supset and angry. We said our 'sorry' to Piper's parents and to Piper but she said that he deserved and so did his girlfriend. She was a really nice person and I'm glad that she was my daughter's best friend. They would do anything for each other.

"You're in so much trouble, Lily Gallifrey Tyler!" Rose shouted at our daughter. Lily huffed and shouted, "I was defending myself!" Rose didn't reply until we got back into the Tardis.

She turned around to face her daughter, anger in her face and eyes but it was Lily, who shouted, "Dont even bother shouting at me! Because she called me a cow and Matthew punched me in the face!" Rose nodded. "I know that but why couldn't you have just told us in the first place!" She didn't shout, she was just ashamed. "Because I had to defend myself. I did it for Piper too. Her brother walks all over her and even though she has told him, so many times. She doesn't like Alli and he still brings her over to annoy us. I did it for my best friend!" I could tell Rose didn't want to argue anymore. She just said, "Come here." She clutched Lily tight before they opened up an arm, so we could have a family hug.

We might not be loved by Piper's family but we didn't care. We had each other and we had Piper, who I would give a trip in the Tardis anytime. We had Chappy and the Tardis. We could all travel the universe together!

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Cast:**

David Tennant as the Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Chloe Grace Mortetz as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

Kenton Duty as Matthew Hartman

Jennifer Anniston as Amanda Hartman

James Franco as David Hartman

Alyvia Alyn Lind as Sofia Hartman

Bailee Madddison as Alli Miller

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Spoiler for next chapter: It wasn't a dream. It was a vision.**

 **I really Hope you enjoyed this and I hope you look on the Tumblr too. Message me if you struggle to find it! :p ;)**


	27. Bonus chapter

A/N Here is a special, bonus chapter written by AnotherWhovian11! Hope you enjoy! :p

Piper's POV:

I cleared my throat and started sketching. I had loved to draw ever since I was little and I've never stopped loving it. I swiftly and gently moved my blue pencil across the page, making a base. I put down my pencil for a minute and pulled out my headphones and phone. This was quiet time for me. Sketching and listening to music in the park on a brisk Saturday morning. I went to my music and put my headphones on. I played Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift and proceeded to finishing me sketch dump. I was lip sinking some of the song, but before I knew I was full out singing. I didn't Lily come sit next to me until I heard another voice singing along. Hers was much lower, while I did the harmony. I finally looked up and smiled at her while still singing.

"Just close your eyes." I sang and Lily followed, singing the line that followed "The sun is going down." We then sang together for the perfect harmony. "You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." I sang the "oos" until the song ended. I paused my music and looked back towards Lily. She smirked "So,this what you do when I'm my around." I chuckled. She tried to be sneaky and unseen when tried to peek at my paper. I saw her of course and instead of hiding it like I usually do, I just gave it to her. It was unfinished, but there was a person with hair and clothes. It just wasn't shaded yet. Lily's face lit up. "This is amazing! Why didn't you tell me you draw? And sing!" I forced a small smile. "I didn't think it mattered. I'm not really that good." Lily shook her head and was laughing softly. "You've got a talent my friend." I nudged her shoulder and started to laugh too. "You too! You sang along with me."

Lily put her hands up like she was surrendering and let out a 'fair'. I guess she hasn't really seen this side of me yet. The quiet, geeky, artsy side. Then Lily called her parents over and Jack. They had too see it too! Lily handed it to her mom first and she had the exact same reaction as Lily. Then, Lily of course had to add the fact that I sang too and she made me sing a song. I just decided on what I had just been singing with her. After it was over I blushed as everyone seems to be applauding. I looked down at my feet so they wouldn't see how red and warm my face was turning. Then Lily's dad spoke up "That was fantastic Piper." Then her mom looked over to him and smiled, first he looked puzzled then I think he realized what she meant. I had no idea, it must be some inside joke or something. "Oh, fantastic! I'm saying again aren't I?" He was grinning now. Lily leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he lit up at the idea. "So Piper, do you feel like meeting Picasso today?" Oh my god! That's right he has a time traveling box! I can meet the real Picasso. I might sound like a total geek, but I actually fan girl over artist and musicians like Walt Ribeiro. He could my answer by expression, so we hopped into the box again and headed off to November 18th, 1932. Picasso here we come!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Cast:**

David Tennant as the Doctor

Billie piper as Rose Tyler

Chloe Grace Mortetz as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this and if you did PM AnotherWhovian11 and review of course. The next chapter may all be written by her too. Unless, I had a bit in! :p


	28. Visions

**A/N Hey everyone! This chapter is written fully by AnotherWhovian11. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Lily's POV:**

"Piper! Piper!" I screamed. I had a few cuts on my face and was close to tears. "Piper!" I shouted again, a little louder this time. I sunk down to my knees and covered my face with my hands. I was alone now. It was silent then I heard a faint cry. It sounded weak and helpless just like mine. "Lily!" I lifted my head up and saw Piper looking down at me with a small forced smile. I forced one too and took her hand to help me stand up. Just then I heard a familiar robotic voice cry "EXTERMINATE!" I froze and felt Piper come closer to me and take my hand. I heard them shoot someone and my dad call out a name. Martha. I didn't care what happened after that because the dalek turned to us next and yelled "EXTERMINATE!" again.

I woke up screaming. I felt a drop of sweat run down my face. I heard a few footsteps come down the hall and make its way to my room. I expected my mom to come bursting into my room, hug me, cry with me and whisper that everything was alright and that it was just a dream in my ear. It wasn't my mom that came through the door though, it was Jack. He hopped in bed with me and did all the things I thought my mom would share with me. Then both my parents came to my room and walk into our sibling bonding moment.

"Bad dream, huh?" Jack asked me. "It was about me in some kind of Dalek war and I was trying find Piper. Then, there was a women, Martha." I was sobbing by now. "It was awful!" I hugged Jack again. My dad walked over and so did my mom. They had a shocked look on their face and so did Jack. "What?" I asked still sniffling. "A Dalek war? I had a dream about that. Martha... She uh." My dad said, but he didn't finish his sentence. I know what he meant. "I had that dream too." My mom and Jack said at the same time. How? It was our perspectives so, it must not have been a dream. It was a vision.

I fell back asleep and had the same dream, but it was a continuation of it. I was walking slowly backwards from the Dalek with Piper by my side. I took one more step back and I heard a rock crumble beneath my feet and slipped. I grabbed hold of the cliff and Piper was holding on to me. "Lily!" I heard my parents shout. "Just hold on okay. We're coming." They ran towards me and Piper. My mom had turned the Dalek to dust and didn't need to worry about it anymore. I was quietly sobbing. Then I sighed and looked up toward Piper. "Piper," I said almost a whisper. "Let go." She had a shocked and confused look. "No! Hold on!" Her voice was cracking and tears were sliding down her face too. "Your all I've got now." She said finally sobbing uncontrollably. My hand slipped. All of them were screaming my name. I woke up again. I walked to the kitchen with a scared look on my face. Mom asked if I was alright, so I just forced a smile and said I was fine. I ate my breakfast quickly and went back to my room. If my first dream was a vision, then my second must have been too. I knew what was ahead and I know, time can be rewritten.

 **Piper's POV:**

I can't believe I just had that dream. It was so freaky and Lily and her family were in it too. Then Lily died and felt myself crying in my sleep. Also, my mom came into my room to comfort me and by then I was full out balling. "Can I go see Lily?" I asked her. "At this time of night? Piper, I don't think she'll even be up." My mom replied. I knew she was up though. I could just feel it. My mom was hesitant, but she let me go to the Tardis and made sure I brought a flashlight and my phone.

I got there and saw the Doctor and Rose cooking breakfast for Jack and themselves in the kitchen, but no Lily. Her parents told me she was in her room. I wonder why? It was a beautiful day today and she is usually pretty active. I knocked on the door and right away I hear a very irritated Lily yelling "Go away!" I was surprised by her tone and my tone became softer and worried. "Lily, it's Piper." I heard footsteps and then the door creaked open. She looked like she had been crying all morning and she was still in her pajamas. There was a silent moment and then Lily leaned forward and hugged me. It was sincere and strong. Something was troubling her though, I know. She then began to describe her nightmare to me and I was shocked! It was the same one I dreamed about, but in her perspective. It was weird because her whole family had it too. There was one of my neighbors who had that dream too. Same setting, but she really was all alone. I heard my mom talking to her mom on the phone after I left, well I was still in the house, but she thought I left. Annabelle Oswin Shugrue was her name. I think she was about 8-years-old. I walked into the kitchen again, but this time with Lily.

Her mom greeted me again and so did her dad. Jack just sat there with that smile again, but Lily smacked him in the head. "Oi! Lily don't hit him!" I made a pouty face and kissed his forehead. Lily had same reaction as she usually does with me hugging her brother or kissing his forehead, but this time her parents joined in as well. "You all look like your sharing some kind of inside joke or secret. So, spill." I noted and slammed my palm on the counter. They all looked to Jack and he just shrugged. "Well, Jack sorta likes you." It took her a while to finally get it out, but I wasn't quite sure I understood. "I hope he does. I hope I'm his best mate!" I said nudging his shoulder. He just blushed and said nothing. "No, not like that. He like likes you, you know." I was the one blushing now. Her parents were nodding giving me a nervous laugh. Then I gave Jack a gentle smile. I was going handle this maturely and not whine and be like "I'm too old for you!" And whine and stuff. "Aww Jack. I'm very flattered, but I hope you know I'm too old for you. I'm always willing to stay in the friend zone though." I smiled and ruffled his hair. He giggled and nodded. It was nice to see him smile and his laugh was so cute. I turned back to Lily, now getting to the serious note. "So about your dream..." I started. "Our dream." Her mom added.

"Right. Um, do you really thinks that's going to happen? I mean something happened to you that I really don't want to happen. Y-you, you died in my dream." I finally spat out. I really want it to happen though. She doesn't know it, but she is really my only friend. If something happened to her I would most certainly blame myself and I'd never forgive myself either. "What?" Her mom said. Lily was just hanging her head, scared expression spread on her face. I just started to sniffle and think it's time to tell them my secret side of me. I'm very anti-social and kind of a geek, not the girl they knew. I started to cry I little bit and I can see that her family noticed.

"Piper, what's wrong sweetheart?" Her mom asked. I was happy that they were concerned at least and were trying to help. "It's just I'm scared. You all think it's a vision of the future, which means it's going to happen and I'm going to lose my only friend." Lily put on a comforting smile and said that time can be rewritten, but her smile faded in the middle of her sentence. "Wait, only friend?" She said very confused and concerned once more. "Why am I your only friend? I'm sure lots of people adore your personality like we do." I started to cry even more. "But you don't know me at all!" I yelled.I didn't even like me own tone, so I changed it to the gentle tone I used with Lily earlier. "I'm not the perky girl you know. I'm a nerd, an artist, I can be moody sometimes and anti-social all the time! I don't like to be around people, except you." I was getting louder after every word, but got quieter those last two. Except you. I started to rant about the ready of me. How I lose confidence easily, I'm very emotional and sarcastic. Sometimes my mom says I'm snarky, and most of all I don't really like myself. Except when I'm around Lily, I feel important and special. Lily had watery eyes now too, but a weary smile as well. She hugged me again and whispered in my ear. "I would never leave you, Piper. Your my only friend too." I had returned the hug and was not letting go now.

Then I realized it must have been awkward to watch, so I let go and sniffed again, wiping my tears away with my sleeve. A shake of the Tardis interrupted our moment. Her dad ran to the console and then vigorous shaking made him trip on the stairs. He got back up and looked at the screen near the middle of the console. "We've landed." He said confused. Landed? Doesn't he control the Tardis?

 **Rose's POV:**

Piper ran out of the Tardis in a panic and of course I ran after her. I was surprised to see the place we landed looked familiar. Of course! It was the place from my dream, which means the first thing already came true. We arrived at our destination. The next step, oh no there it is "EXTERMINATE!" Piper flew her arms around my waist, she was scared. So was I. Piper was crying again. I heard the Tardis behind me, it sounded like it was in flight! I started banging on the door. I wanted to get back to my husband and Lily and Jack. The door then suddenly opened and I fell in, but the doors closed behind me and Piper was stranded. I got on my feet and ran to my family. I kissed the doctor and the foreheads of my children and told them not to run off like that. "I wasn't controlling it!" The doctor shouted. Poor Piper, she was so afraid and it would have been nice for her to have at least somebody with her. The Tardis landed again. Lily was about to run out, but I stopped her and made her wait for everyone. Once we all got outside, Lily ran like maniac screaming for her friend. The doctor said we should split up to look for her. Lily was already far gone, so she would be by herself and the Doctor would too while I stayed with Jack because God knows he wouldn't survive on his own.

 **Lily's POV:**

"Piper! Piper!" I screamed I had tripped a few times running aimlessly around the dirt area, so I had a few cuts on my face and legs. I was close to crying right now after what Piper told me. I was her only friend and now maybe she was going to die alone, without me. "Piper!" I shouted a little louder. The dream was coming true so far, but I didn't hear the comforting voice of Piper safe. Instead I hear another voice. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see a black women in Jean, a white shirt and maroon leather jacket.

She extended a hand and helped me to my feet. I wipe my tears away and stated to introduce myself. "I'm Lily Tyler. Sorry, for the scene I just can't find my friend." She gave me a reassuring grin and introduced herself. "I'm Martha Jones. Did you happen to see a blue police box?" She asked. I guess she knew my dad. Lots of people did because they were his companions, but he doesn't do that anymore, since he reunited with mom.

I answered her after a moment of silence. "What, you mean the Tardis? It's my dad's." She was surprised I could tell. "Oh I didn't know he had kids. "Well, lead the way Lily. I look forward to getting to know you once this is over." She smiled at me and I did so back. At least I someone who could help on my search for Piper.

Just then, we bumped into my dad. He stopped and looked over my shoulder at Martha. She was grinning so wide now. "Hello Doctor! I never though I'd see you again." She said. My dad ran over to her and hugged her while lifting her from the ground. "Martha! It's so good to see you!" They were catching up, I didn't want to disturb them and I had a task at hand so I decided to leave them alone and keep looking. My smile was now deflated and I was crying again. I had deserted myself. I thought about Piper all on her own. No one comforting her, lost in her own thoughts. "Piper! Piper!" I needed to find her. "Piper!" I called again. I sand to my knees and this time did hear her voice. "Lily!" I heard and I looked up and she helped me get to my feet. The dream was coming true!

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cast:

David Tennant as the Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Chloe Grace Mortetz as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

Jennifer Aniston as Amanda Hartman

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N I hope you enjoyed! Hope to see you next time! P.S Hope you liked the Tumblr! It has some cool stuff like Jacks POV after he had the dream and characters outfits and other stuff on there! If you love this story check it out! :) :p**


	29. Vision Part 2

**A/N This is a part two of vision and is quite a big chapter, so I hope you enjoy! :P**

 **Lily's POV:**

I looked up to see Piper forcing a smile down at me. I forced one back. She gave me her hand and helped me up. The cuts on my face and legs stung a bit and I felt like I was in a battle zone. Running and running to save people. I wouldn't let Piper die and I never would. I could hear Daleks crying, "EXTERMINATE!" I knew what was too happen next. It cried, "EXTERMINATE!" Again and I heard it as it shot someone and they crashed to the floor. I knew who it was. It was Martha. My dad screamed her name, which I had never heard him before. He screamed with sadness, shock and anger. Me and Piper ran towards the noise but stopped from quite a distance. When we saw my dad, as he sobbed slightly over Martha's body. I didn't know her that much but she seemed really kind and strong. My mom and my brother were by them too. I could see them watching my dad sadly and Jack looked so traumatized by these events. My mom looked and me and mimed, "Run!" I nodded and me and Piper zoomed away. They followed us not long after. My mom shouted at me that we didn't have to worry anymore because she had turned them to dust. I worried for Piper. She hadn't seen anything like this before. It felt like we were in a war, fighting and I have never been so scared in all of my life.

 **Doctor's POV:**

I saw Rose and Jack in the distance. I looked and Rose and my son forcing a smile. My wife forced a smile back and mimed, "I love you." I mimed it back to her. I was confronting the Daleks, when I heard the noise of running feet pounding against the floor. I turned to see Martha, I shook my head but she carried on running towards me and a Dalek. She looked so heroic and I was proud to say that she was my friend and my old companion. "EXTERMINATE!" A Dalek cried. I screamed, "Martha!" As she fell to the ground, I began to sob slightly. She was my friend and I cared about her. I didn't treat her properly because I missed Rose so much and I felt bad for that. I saw Rose looking at someone, miming 'Run'. I turned to see my daughter and Piper. They tried to give me a smile, before running away, as fast as they could. I quickly got up and scooped up Jack, as we ran following them.

 **Rose's POV:**

I began to turn into the Bad wolf as I ran. I turned all of the Daleks to dust and we didn't have to worry about them anymore. Being able to turn into the Bad wolf was quite handy. I knew how much pain my husband was in. Martha had done a lot for him and she was his support, when we were separated. She was gone now but I had a way to remember her. Jack looked so frightened and I felt so bad. I would sent him to the Tardis but the Daleks could have taken it and then I would of lost mine and the Doctor's son.

 **Lily's POV:**

We ran all the way to a cliff, when we stopped. Me and Piper turned to see my parents and brother, coming in the distance. I took a step back and I heard the sound of rocks grumbling. I fell back and I was now hanging at the side of the cliff and Piper took my hand. "Lily!" I heard my parents shout. "Just hold on okay. We're coming." They ran towards me and Piper. My mom had turned the Dalek to dust and didn't need to worry about it anymore. I was quietly sobbing. Then I sighed and looked up toward Piper. "Piper." I said almost a whisper. "Let go." She had a shocked and confused look. "No! Hold on!" Her voice was cracking and tears were sliding down her face too. "Your all I've got now." She said finally sobbing uncontrollably. My hand slipped and I began to fell. I heard them all scream my name, I closed my eyes expecting not to see anything else but I landed into two strong arms. I opened my eyes confused and looked up to see I was being help by Piper's father and her family were there and oh no! Alli too. I hate her so much! I don't know what Matthew sees in her but I wasn't really getting on Matthew at the moment, after I had a fight with him and Alli but they both deserved it."Thanks." I said. They smiled. I looked up to see my parents, brother and Piper looking down with relieved faces. "I'm okay!"

 **Rose's POV:**

I watched my daughter hang from the cliff. Fear was all I could feel. Me and the Doctor ran towards her and Piper, who was holding her and I heard Lily tell her to let go. Just before me and the Doctor got there, I watched her hand slip. "Lily!" I screamed and so did everyone else. Jack had tears streaming down his face. I looked down with my husband, Jack and Piper to see. She was in the arms of Piper's father, Michael holding her next to Piper's family. "I'm okay!" Lily shouted up with a grin. I couldn't help but relieved. We all thought she was dead but she wasn't and I was so glad.

 **Lily's POV:**

"How are you here?" I asked Piper's family, doing my best not to sound rude. "We have no idea, it's like we were put here." Amanda said. They seemed nice but I still wasn't talking to Matthew or his stupid girlfriend but I had a good way to thank them. I smiled and said, "Well we have to find a way up there. So, off we go!" I ran finding a possible way to the top of the cliff. My mom ran to me and hugged me so tight. "Oh! You scared me half to death!" She said to me covering me with kisses. My dad hugged me too, kissing my forehead. Piper hugged her parents. After that, she hugged me and I hugged her back. "I thought you were dead." She said. "Yeah, well. I have your dad to thank for being alive." I replied. I was about to say something else, when there was a cry of, "EXTERMINATE!" And the sound of someone being shot and falling to the ground, I looked around and saw Matthew looking over at someone. I saw his parents were trying to comfort him and that's when I saw Alli. I might not have liked her. Well, I hated her but I didn't want to her to die. We all ran as fast as we could while my mom turned into the Bad Wolf destroying it again, I noticed that there was a rumble and rocks were falling down from higher cliffs. "Lily!" My dad shouted, I turned around. "Take them to a safe place with Jack. We will be there soon!" I nodded to my dad and ran. Until, I found shelter for where we could all be safe.

I sat away from everyone else, clenching a hand against my stomach. I lifted up my top privately to see a sharp, deep scratch. I held in the pain as much as I could.

What had happened today, had shocked me a lot. We lost Martha and Alli, even though I hated Alli, she didn't deserve to die. I wanted Piper to be with me all the time and I had an idea how that could happen. I was in pan but I stayed happy and positive for everyone else.

"Mom, dad. Can I ask you something?" I asked. They nodded and I walked into a private spot, mom asked "What is it, Lily?" I looked down at my feet and nervously said, "I was wondering. Well, because after all of this. They aren't really going to forget and they saved my life, so can Piper and her family move into the Tardis?" I looked up to see their reaction. Me and my mom could see my dad was about say no, so my stepped in and said, "Oh go on, Doctor. It will be fun. Plus, I need a friend and so do you." He sighed and said "Fine but that's if they want too." I smiled and hugged my parents before going over to Piper. "Guess what!" I said happily. "What?" She smiled and I said, "You and your family can move into the Tardis We can all live together." She grinned widely, "What? Really?" I nodded smiling, even though I wanted to cry right now.

 **Piper's POV:**

Me and my family were moving into the Tardis! I was so excited to see Lily everyday and we could even share a room together but I didn't know how my family would take it. My brother would probably be like Cool or something but I didn't know how my parents would react to it but they'd have to get used to it. They would get a room because the Tardis has loads of room and my brother could get gadgets. I would want to share a room with Lily and I'm sure she would want too as well. Just then Lily collapsed down to the ground in pain.

"Lily!" Her parents shouted, she lifted up a hand and orange energy started coming off it. What the... "All of you get back." Her dad said as wee all obeyed. Her mother kissed her forehead and sobbed slightly.

"I'm regenerating!" Suddenly, she shot up and orange energy began to burst from her body as we all tried to save our eyes from the bright, light.

 **A/N #2**

 **What a cliffhanger! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, so will Lily fully regenerate or will she be sneaky and find away not to change her appearance. Hope you read again.**


	30. Hartman's join the gang

**A/N Hey! Hope you enjoy! :p**

 **Piper's POV:**

I open my eyes and I don't see Lily anywhere. She's just vanished and been replaced by some red-head. Then I hear her dad pipe up, not confused at all. "What? Why she get to be ginger? I wanted to be ginger!" He knows her? And again he's not worried that his daughter just vanished in an bright gold light in front of him? What the hell is regenerating anyway? So many questions, yet no answers yet.

Instead there was bickering going on between her parents. "Our daughter just regenerated and your caring that she gets to be ginger and not you!" Her mom screams and gives him a slap across his face. They continue the argument for a while until I step in between the two, to break up the fight. "Will you two shut up and tell me what the hell just happened to Lily!" I shouted as loud as I could. It worked though cause they stopped immediately and turned to me. Her mom was the first to explain. "Well you know how the Doctor is an alien." I nodded and she continued. "Well, Lily is also an alien, well half and um..." She trailed off and turned to Lily's dad to explain the rest. "Lily, when she gets too hurt, she changes and heals her body. This means she looks different too and-" he was cut off by the red-head. "I'm still Lily, Piper. It's still me, your friend."

I walked up to her and gave her a light punch in the stomach. She started to laugh. "Ow! Hey, you don't want me regenerating again, do ya?" I just gave her a cold stare and spoke in a low voice. "Don't joke about that with me!" I said pointing an accusatory finger at her. "And don't you ever EVER do that to me again! You hear me." Lily just started to laugh again, this time I joined in. I couldn't mad at her for long. I then proceeded to hugging her really tight. She returned the hug.

We walked back into the Tardis with the new Lily. Then she looked towards her dad. "So you said I was ginger?" He nodded. Then she ran excitedly to the bathroom to look in the mirror. "You know, if I regenerated, I wanted to be ginger." Her dad grunted and Rose laughed. Then my mom called me over in private. She had something important to tell me she said. Oh god! I already know what it is. "Seriously! Six people in the family now!" I said, a little too loud. Lily walked down to our meeting place, she knew what I meant. "I know, I don't like even numbers either. The problem is that we have four people." Her mom put her hand on her neck and cringed her face. "Well..." She said in a higher tone than usual. No, both of them! Lily turned around with a shocked look. "Mom, are you? And answer honestly! You can't blame it on your mom this time!" She nodded. Then a grin spread across her face and she jumped on her mom for a hug.

"So we are going from 4 people to 11?" Lily asked. Her mom nodded. "Wow! It's going to be so cramped but I get share a room with my buddy." She put an arm around my neck and smiled.

"Who said you could share a room?" Her mom asked, she looked at my mom and smiled. Oh god! My mom's found a friend! Lily looked at me and said "What's the worst that could go wrong?" My mom stepped in and said "You don't sleep. You wake everyone else up and.." She was cut off by me. "Yeah but we wont. Promise?" She gave me a look and I continued to smile. They gave in and said "Fine!"

"Yes!" Me and Lily shouted and ran for her room. I heard our mom's laugh and talk to each other about both being pregnant.

 **Lily's POV:**

Me and Piper got to share a room but I had just regenerated. I was GINGER! How cool is that?! It would take some getting used to for everyone but we would have too. Mine and Piper's mom were both pregnant! Yeah! That's right! Two more babies on the way! I didn't know if my dad knew about the baby but I presumed she had. I saw Jack with Matthew in the distance, Matthew looked to be telling him about being cool or something. I smiled, my brother had a friend. Someone to look up to. I saw Piper's little sister with them too. I kinda missed the old me. I didn't really look a lot like my mom anymore. I had ginger hair and blue eyes, it was different.

We walked into my room and I jumped onto my double bed, which me and Piper would now share. We smiled and laughed.

 **Later on. Rose's POV:**

We all sat down together and my husband was the first to speak. "I know you all must be thinking, that you don't have any clothes anymore but the Tardis had plenty of rooms and lots of clothes. Now rooms, Me and Rose share. Jack you have one to yourself. Lily and Piper share." I watched him as he looked at the piece of paper I writ for him, confused. I decided to carry on. "Matthew you get your own and Michael and Amanda share. Clothes are in many rooms and all the stuff you need. I'll leave my husband to explain about the Tardis." My husband and everyone else nodded. "Okay. The Tardis is from my home planet. It can travel anywhere in Time and space, so if you any ideas for your first trip, let me know. Tardis stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. We're aliens. Well, my wife used to be human but it is now Time lord. Oh and a big one! We fight monsters and save the universe." No one said anything, they should stood up and headed for their rooms.

I really liked Amanda. She was the person I needed, sometime to talk to about women stuff and everything else. My husband had Michael too. Lily had Piper and Matthew like Jack had Sofia and Matthew. We all had someone, who we didn't have before.

Me and Amanda were both pregnant so we could talk to each other about being pregnant and names and stuff. The Doctor was so happy to have another son or daughter. I didn't mind if it was a boy or a girl. I hoped that Amanda would have one sex and I would have the other, that would be great but I was just excited to be a mother again and the Doctor is excited about being a father again. I realized that between all of my children was seven years. I didn't know how confused they must be. They are now living on a alien spaceship and would be travelling through time and space. I could see that living in the Tardis was now going to be great!

The Tyler's and the Piper's.

 **A/N**

 **I hope you're all happy with the fact Lily regenerated and I hope you read again! :)**

 **Libby**


	31. Pranks and laughs

**A/N HELLO! How are you all?**

 **Anyway, I have tried to make this chapter like a comedy! So I hope you enjoy it! :p**

 **Lily's POV:**

Piper and her family have been living in the Tardis for two days now and today, they were going on their first trip. We had to go somewhere safe because of Sofia. Jack was used to running and me and him had become gods. People out there were shouting "Hail Lily! Hail Jack!" It was kinda cool to think people saw me and my brother, as a god. I was quite surprised at how much mine and Piper's mom got on. They were good friends. My dad and Pipers dad got on okay but I don't think Piper's dad had a good ability to talk to new people. He was a bit boring! Matthew and I aren't friends. I really don't like him and I can't believe I had crush on him before. I could tell he was still upset about Alli. My dad had told Martha's family and Mickey about Martha's death, I didn't know her very well but she seemed strong, independent and nice but sadly, she was lost and it's all thanks to the Daleks.

I had gotten used to my new self. I was still the same person and I missed the old me but I was new now. My mom was still angry at my dad, as he only cared because I was ginger and he wasn't. He has had 9 other incarnations and not one of them has been ginger. I began to wonder what if my dad regenerated, what would he be like. Would he be ginger? Would he be blonde or brown like he was now? I wonder how my mom would react if he did. Well, she could do two things, either, leave the Tardis with me and Jack, which I wouldn't want or she could open him with open arms. I hoped she would do the second one. I can't imagine life without my dad or the Tardis, Even though, I didn't have him for the first seven years of my life, I can't imagine it now.

 **Rose's POV:**

Me and Amanda sat on the kitchen table, opposite each other, drinking coffee. It was surprising how much we got on. She was great. I could talk to her all day, about anything. We were both pregnant again but Amanda was pregnant with her fourth child and I was pregnant with my third. I was excited. I didn't have a bump yet but I knew I would soon. Our husbands came into the kitchen and my husband said "Come on! Time for a trip!" He smiled widely and ran off towards the console room, David followed him but not running. He had so much energy. We walked out of the kitchen to see Jack, Sofia and Matthew walking down the corridor. Lily stepped out of her room, knocking into each other. None of them said anything, they just gave each other dirty looks. Me and Amanda looked at each other rolling our eyes.

When we all reached the console room. The Doctor started up the Tardis and we were off. I wondered where he would take us but I had warned him, so he would be in trouble if anything went Tardis materialized and my husband said loud and proud "Here we are!" He ran out, all of us following him. We were on the moon, and it had an amusement park. I remember Lily said that to Piper the once but we never went but we were here now.

"The kids are going to get soaked." Amanda said. I looked at her confused and said "How are they going to get wet?" She pointed to a ride. It had loads of huge water guns, there were platforms with water guns. The kids ran to it, as fast as they could. Lily and Piper went on one and Jack, Matthew and Sofia went on the other.

 **Piper's POV:**

Me and Lily got on a platform and I could sense something was going to go wrong. My brother and Lily don't get on and I know what my brother is like. We started squirting each other, as the platform moved, we got closer and closer and that's when I noticed Matthew had disappeared and it was just Jack and Sofia. I turned to face Lily and asked "Where's Matthew?" She shook her head and replied "I dunno." "I'm right here." My brother said. I turned to see him with a bucket of water and before I knew it, he was tipping all of the water on Lily.

Lily screamed slightly. "Matthew!" My mom shouted, as she came towards him with dad. "You little! Come on!" My parents pulled Matthew away and I saw Lily parents try to calm her down. I looked over to the other platform to see Jack and Sofia giggling. They were so cute!

 **Lily's POV:**

The little asshole! Who does he think he is? I saw him being taken back to the Tardis by his parents. I really wanted to run after him but I was being held back by my parents and I had another to get payback. I'm not going to tell Piper because she might tell him and I need to get payback. I would have to do it at the night time.

My dad started to talk to me, "Don't react to him, Lily. Calm down." My mom said the same thing and I said, "I'm fine. I just want to get out of these wet clothes."

When night came, I lay in bed, looking at the clock. Everyone would be in bed by 1 in the morning. Piper lay asleep next to me, she was lightly snoring. I slowly sat up and got out of bed quietly. I walked down the corridor quietly, I could hear noises coming from my parent's room. That's disgusting! I really wanted to knock but I put my head to the door, instead. All you could hear was the bed creaking and my mom's moans. GROSS! I carried on walking into the kitchen, to get a bucket and filled it with water. I walked into Matthew's room and saw he was snoring. I grabbed his hand and put it in the water. He would wake up ad find that he had peed himself. I couldn't wait until morning.

 **Amanda's POV:**

I couldn't believe my son! He would be punished. Lily didn't do anything wrong to him, he was just looking for attention. I tried to apologize to Rose but she said there was nothing to apologize for, she was so nice. I would say the same to her. They can both be as bad as each other. I have to say, I was quite surprised by Lily's calmness, from what Piper told me. She seems hot headed but maybe this new face, which I still don't really understand, had helped her. I could tell Piper, was still getting used to Lily's new face. It must be hard, your best friend changing her face. I woke up at about 1 in the morning to the sound of someone's door closing. I got out of bed, David was snoring, no matter how much he would deny it, he knew he did. I looked down the corridor but there was nothing there. I realized I need a drink, so I went to the kitchen for a drink and I got back in bed.

 **In the morning: Matthew's POV:**

I woke up and I felt wetness in my pajama bottoms. I looked down to see a wet patch there. I realized my hand was in a bucket fall of water. I quickly moved it and put a new pair of pajama bottoms on. I hid my other ones. This was so embarrassing. No one could find out, not even my parents. I knew that Lily was responsible for this and I am going to get payback.

 **Lily's POV:**

Me and Piper headed towards the kitchen, I looked at Matthew's room and started laughing. I could hear him in there, ripping of the sheets of his bed. It was his own fault for wetting me yesterday. I knew he would want to get revenge but I am the queen of pranks and I would be very careful. I had an idea to try and stay with my mom all day but then I would have to listen to my mom and Amanda talking all day about boring stuff. I could stay with my dad but he could get annoying. I could stay with Jack but he can't protect me and he is always with Sofia and I think something may be going on there.

"Hello, fellow Tyler's and Hartman's!" I said loudly and happily. Everyone looked at me funny and my dad said "Someone's happy." I smiled, "Yeah! I got a great friend, parents, brother, people who I can think of as an auntie and uncle and little friend." Matthew walked in then and gave me a dirty look. He sat on one end of the table next to my brother and mom and I sat opposite him, next to Amanda and Sofia. We stared at each other, while we ate. I noticed Amanda was looking at both of us, so I turned away from him. Matthew continued to stare but then my mom spoke up "Lily, stop staring!" I looked at her and stood up. "He's the one staring at me! I was only staring back and then I stopped didn't I Amanda?" I put Amanda right on the stop but I had too. "You were both staring, so both of you just stop.

It was now Me VS Matthew. The oldest Tyler VS the oldest Hartman! `

 **Matthew's revenge: Matthews POV**

I had a great way to get revenge on Lily. She always went in the shower, I knew today she was only washing her body, because she keeps a rotor on the wall in her and my sister's room. I changed her body wash to burning cream, I had found. I read that it doesn't burn your skin off, it stings slightly that's all. I heard the shower running, and that's when I heard Lily scream. Her and my parents came running with Piper behind them. Lily came out with a robe around her body, so nothing was visible. She gave the most dirtiest look ever and said, "You're lucky. I'm only wearing this or else I would knock you out but I'll get my payback." I think she forgot our parents were standing there too, as I saw whisper, "Shit." Under her breath.

"Matthew James Hartman! What did you do?" My mom asked angrily. Lily began to laugh and I saw her mother give her a death stare, so she stopped, almost instantly. "I put burning cream in her shower gel but that's only because she put my hand water to make me pee myself!" Oh, Crap! I told them that I had peed myself. Lily burst out hysterically in laughter, collapsing to the ground. My parents looked at me shocked. I looked at my shoes in embarrassment. My dad nudges me and said "It wasn't your fault, so there is no need to be embarrassed." He smiled and said "You should have felt that son." Lily still sat on the floor laughing. "We wont tell anyone." Rose said to me. I nodded and she added, "She'll be punished." I smiled at her and she glared at me back. My mom saw this and spoke "And so will you, Matthew." Me and Lily sighed and walked to our rooms.

 **Lily's POV:**

I walked into mine and Piper's room and saw her drawing, she looked up at me and showed me her drawing. "What do you think?" She asked. It was good but part of the drawing looked like a...Male reproductive part! "It's great but that part looks a like a penis!" I shouted a bit too laughed, she laughed. She kept looking behind me, so I shouted "I only said penis! 4 people in this house have one! 4 penis!" I shouted. I heard someone cough from behind me and turned to see my mom and dad. "Hi, parents. Just talking about my buddy's drawing." My mom gave me a stare and said "You're grounded and don't shout that in the house. We have people here, who are younger than you and they know it as a willy." I giggle with Piper and my father had a grin too, my mother was the only one who wasn't smiling. "Okay, mom. I'll call it a willy from now on." She and dad left the room. Me and Piper looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

 **A/N 2**

 **I really hope you liked this. Be sure to tell me what you think! :p ;)**


	32. Return and New Voice

**A/N HELLO!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who. I only own Lily, Jack, Piper and the rest of the Hartmans. I don't own Gravity falls either.**

 **Slight crossover with Gravity Falls. It's just Bill though, no mentions of the show or any other character I just felt like making him the villain.**

 **Anyway, this chapter is written by** _**AnotherWhovian11**_ **so this goes to her! She's an awesome writer so be sure to tell her! :p ;)**

Lily's POV:

Oo! My voice is higher this time. I try singing in my usual low tone, but I can't. I've become a soprano, yes! In your face Mrs. Fazio. I can so sing high notes and don't need to waste my time as an alto in music class. My hair was longer too, I kind of liked it. Maybe I can be like Piper and put my hair in a messy braid instead of down. Then an idea struck me! I went to tell Piper, who told her mom, who told my mom and you get the idea. Once it reaches my dad, he lit up and immediately started flipping the switches and hitting buttons and all that. "Woah! I've never actually done this before. This is so exciting." Piper said with a little squeal at the end of her sentence. The Tardis landed and I sprinted out. Wait, where is this? Certainly not what we planned to go to, but my dad is pretty good at flying the Tardis. It wouldn't go anywhere it wasn't supposed to right? "Dad, this is the wrong place." I said confused. Then I got a chill and I was frightened. We could've gone anywhere if it wasn't planned! Then my dad grinned and said "It's the 80's! What's wrong with that? I love the 80's!" The 80's? How am I supposed to sing, if I don't know any songs from this period of time! Good thing it wasn't the 50's or 60's.

Piper's POV:

Seriously! The first time I do karaoke, it has to be in the 80's! I don't know any songs, so I can't sing anything. Then Lily's dad spoke up again. "No, I'm just kidding. It's actually a few years in the future. I don't like staying in modern times. Sneak previews are always fun right?" Me and Lily both let out a sigh of relief. Then we both looked at each other and smirked. After our exchange, we ran as fast as we could because it was a race to the karaoke place. We found ourselves at corner and looked both ways to see which way to go. There was a giant, bright sign made out of all lights with the words "Karaoke Nights". We both sprinted to the door, not looking back at the others lagging behind. I touched the door knob first. "Ha! I win!" I said in Lily's face. She I started laughing and proceeded inside. The man inside gave us a cold stare and told us off No unaccompanied minors in here, sorry. So you best be going." With a shooing motion of his hand. I tried to convince him we were with our parents, but he just forced us out again.

Lily's POV:

Our parents just walked too slowly. My mom spotted us and whacked me on the side of the head "You know not to go running off Lily!" I apologized. I was more sincere then normal. Maybe being this was new personality trait. We walked in again, but this time with our families. "See! I told our parents were here! They just are too slow for us." I said and crossed my arms. He just stared at my dad. "Doctor?" My dad looked up at him "Jack?" The man grinned and surprisingly kissed my dad. What? Then he kissed my mom's cheeks and finally said something again. "Long time no see Rosie." Then he turned to my dad. "You too Doc." He said and winked at him. It was weird, like he was flirting with my dad. "Uh dad who is he?" Jack looked surprised and asked "Dad?" Then he looked at my parents and smirked. "I always knew it would be you two." My mom blushed.

"Uh Lily, this is Captain Jack Harkness. I'm introducing for you this time." Dad said staring at Jack, who laughed and gave a joking salute. "Relax! She's not even close to me age, but she is ginger. I like gingers." My dad gave him a cold stare, then laughed and brought him into a hug. "Welcome back Jack! And don't you even start!" Dad said still laughing. I was still really confused! "Hi Jack. Um, were you a companion or something? How do you know my dad?" He smiled and looked down at me. "Well, I was when in your dad's previous regeneration. I also saw him in this one too, so I recognized him." I nodded. "Cool. So that explains that. Why did you kiss him though?" My dad had wide eyes now. Jack chuckled and said "That's a long story." I nodded again. "I like you." He said with a smile, giving him an eyebrow raise from my dad. "Not like that!" He said.

I looked back to Piper. She was probably really confused right now. "C'mon Piper lets go pick out a song." I looked at the list and saw a new category. "Oo, parodies! I love song parodies!" I spotted one of my favorite books, Harry Potter. Let's see, Hollywood and oh not literally! I love those guys, they're hilarious! I'll probably do the Slytherins parody or just go with movies of the night. I'm only going to do parodies now. Piper and I decided to do movies of the night because she knew that one the best. We got up onto the tiny stage and await the starting of the song. "I was feeling alone..." I sang. Piper followed this time surprised by my change of voice. "Chilled to the bone" She spoke almost a whisper, not even singing. "All by myself on Halloween, I turned on the TV..." I sang. "To horror before me..." Piper sang and looked to me. It was almost time for the chorus. "Ready Jason, Mr. Hyde, Dracula." We sang together from then on.

Now all I wanna see is more horror movies. I've seen the gore and I want more. I heard someone in the crowd cheer "more, more, more." Want shivers all down my spine give classic Frankenstein. Piper sand the next line. Chorus! Fright, fright, fright scare me. I wanna be terrified! Throw me, chill me, fulfill me, movies of the night! I was surprised to see that the song ended there. Everyone was going crazy. Woah, were we that good? I grinned at Piper, who returned the grin. Jack walked up to us to help us off the stage. "Nice singing ladies!" He said, beaming. I smiled back and jumped off the stage.

I was walking over to my parents, when someone bumped into me. "Hey dude! Watch it!" I shouted at him. He looked back at me with deep yellow eyes through his hoodie. I also saw him let out a grin. It wasn't a usual smile though, it was devious. Whatever that was I thought to myself. He got onto the stage and took off his hoodie. "Hey everybody! I want to see those girls who just sung again just as much as you, so will you help me find the- oh wait there they are." He gave me a stare and used blue magic to bring me back up. He did the same with Piper. "Hey girls! Wanna come with me?" He smirked at us and introduced himself. "Name's Bill by the way and I'm a demon!" With that we were gone from sight in a flash of light.

 **A/N Hope you liked this!**

 **Libby**


	33. Part 2 of last chapter

**A/N Hello, everyone! A few things,**

 **This is a slight crossover with Gravity Falls.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. I only own Lily, Jack and the Hartmans.**

 **This chapter is co-written with _AnotherWhovian11_. **

**Piper's POV:**

Where were we? It looked like a galaxy, but with tons of more stars and pictures. All the pictures, or videos were of people. It looked like there were millions, enough for every person on earth or maybe even more. "So girls, this my dreamscape. I know it looks creepy that I'm spying on everyone all the time, but look on the bright side... Oh wait there is none." Bill said and laughed historically at his own joke. "Thing is, I've watched you two and I know your future. I like you though and think you deserve better." I looked at Lily, but she didn't even glance back my way. It didn't give me the comfort I needed and I started to worry even more than before. Bill was right, it was creepy looking at the lives of millions, and how you always get that feeling someone's watching you turning out to be right. It was unsettling. Woah, remember he just said he liked us, maybe this will be a good thing.

Argh! I'm over thinking this. Bill hand waved in front of me. "Hey kid! Snap out of it." He said still waving his hand. I guess I might of zoned out a little. He sighed. "Okay, as I said the road ahead is gonna get bumpy and I don't like where it's headed for you girls. Considering we have a very important girl here, very special and very different." I guessed he meant Lily, but he looked my way and winked. Me? Why was I so important? "If you let me I can give you a better road to travel on, but you need to offer something to the table too ya know. Like maybe... YOUR SOULS!" He shouted, which made me jump back with fright. He just laughed again. "No, I just want some part of your personality and I'll throw in another option, a personality trait of someone close to you." He smirked and held out his hand. Blue fire sprouted from his finger tips. "Deal?" He asked almost like it wasn't a question, but a statement. A very confident statement.

Lily shook his hand with a firm shake, while I was more tentative, but eventually shook his hand. "So what will it be?" He asked looking at Lily. She already was prepared with something because she answered immediately. "I want you to take away my mom's quick temper." She said with no emotion. She used it on her mom, that wasn't fair. I can't believe she did that. Next Bill looked at me. "You my dear?" I looked away from him, not knowing was I was going to say yet. "I-I want you to..." I started. Why was this so hard for me, I've always hated this about myself. "I want you to take away what makes me hide my emotions. I want everyone to know how I feel, when I feel it and who towards. To speak my mind and talk back without fear." I looked at me and squinted his eyes in disappointment. "Well, I can do that, but since you are so special I'm going to give you something. Give you someone close to you." I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?" I spoke quietly. I didn't want to give anything more to him, especially if it means choosing between two people to bring back. "This is just a free gift from me just for you, but don't expect me to keep saving you. Who do you want to come back?" Come back? I bring anyone!

I'm definitely bringing Mar- wait, hold on think this over. Maybe I can make Matthew less of an ass to Lily if I bring Alli back. I don't want Alli with us though. If I bring back Martha, there really no consequences except that Lily will be miserable. Oh they can work things out right? Right? Oh I can't decide. Then I heard Bill again. "Tick tock kid! I'm making this an all-day offer." Lily is already starting to fade and in an instant she vanishes. I made my decision.

 **Lily's POV:**

I'm back on the karaoke place in the same place I was when I was dropped off. Where was Piper? There was another light. Piper appeared in a front me and woah what a costume change. She was now wearing an off white gown and blue gem necklace. Next to her was Alli. I'm surprised of her decision. I never though she would choose Alli, I though she was her enemy kind of. Bill was back again and he laid Martha down on the stage and floated over to Piper and whispered something in her ear. Piper smiled and he returned it. "Bye Bill and thank you. I hope to see you too." Piper said waving goodbye. "You too butterfly!" He replied and disappeared. Piper looked down at her outfit and sighed. "Well this was a surprise. I think there was more than one free gift from him." She said actually smiling after what happened and how I just saw her. By now I would've expected everyone to be staring at us, but no one was.

It was as if no one saw any of that, just carrying on. My dad was walking over to us, but then he saw Martha on the stage coughing roughly. "Martha?" He said and she looked over at him. Piper smiled again and spoke into the air. "Aww thanks Bill! You're sweet." Then she laughed like she could hear him. Maybe she could I don't know. Matthew noticed Alli too and before Matthew could hug her, Alli gave Piper a big squeeze. Maybe saving her life will be somewhat of a reason to stop picking on her. Matthew was also thanking her. We went back inside the Tardis and I heard Piper talking to herself again. I don't want this to become a regular thing it was kind of weird no offense to Piper. I wonder what happened after I left. She seems a lot less terrified then before. "Sure if it's okay with Lily." I heard her say and a blue smoke came out of nowhere. Again, no one sees this?! It was Bill again. Argh! Just leave us alone already. He hugged Piper and she hugged back. All the adults were just as surprised as me. Piper then asked me, "Hey, is it okay if he stays with us in the Tardis? He asked so..." She trailed off. Stay with us? What?!

"No!" I replied back. Piper frowned, "Why?" I shook my head and said "It's not happening, Piper. Sorry but no." She sighed and said Goodbye to him. She turned to me and said "It's okay about him not coming and the only reason I brought Alli back was to stop my brother being an ass to you but I don't want her to come with us." I nodded. I didn't want her to come either. "Neither do I but your brother isn't going to want to leave Alli now and bringing back from the dead is wrong. Martha is going to want to go home anyway, since she is married to uncle Mickey."

Alli came walking up to us with a big grin. "I just wanted to say thanks for bringing me back and I don't want to go into that ship, where you all live but I still need to see Matthew, so.." She couldn't finish because Matthew ran over and said "She's staying in the Tardis!" I shook my head. Over my dead body would she stay with us. "No! Its not your choice, Matthew! I'll give you a choice. You can either stay us and visit Alli or you can go and live with her and leave your family behind?" I could see he was thinking about it. Piper looked at me and smiled, "Your doing the right thing, Lily. Even if he chooses to live with her, mom and dad wont let him. You're my best friend and I'm doing this to help you, just like you helped me." I smiled back at her.

"I'll visit you, all the time. Okay?" He kissed Alli and walked away with her, where they said goodbye. My parents were currently talking to Martha, laughing. Jack was with Sophia and Piper's parents, were talking to Matthew. I wondered when everything would just stop, if we could all just relax and nothing bad would happen but that would never happen and that wasn't so bad.

 **A/N 2**

 **I just wanted to say big thank you. I really thought no one was going to care about this story and I would get like 5 followers and favorites but I have 23 followers and 21 favorites is just AMAZING! 95 REVIEWS! I'm 5 away from 100 and I'm so happy, if you haven't reviewed (Or even if you have) please review! When I reach 100, I will do a super long chapter, which will have a big event in, which AnotherWhovian11 knows but it will be big, so thank you for all of your support! Read again!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Libby**


	34. A lot of moments

**A/N 1**

 **Hey! You're all stars! There is quite a lot in this chapter, so I hope you really enjoy it and leave a comment if you can. It really makes me smile when you do!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Rose's POV:**

Today is the day, I find out if my baby is a boy or a girl! I'm super excited! Having already had a girl and a boy, I really don't mind. I do think it would be good if it was a girl though, as the Doctor missed out on Lily as a baby, a toddler and child, until she was 7-years-old but if it was a girl, he could see that. I remember watching Lily grow up. Doing her hair, in pig tales. Oh, I remember those small times but were her milestones.

 ***Flashback* Learning to swim (Lily is 3 1/2-years-old)**

"Lily, if you swim to me. I'll buy you a new toy and a ice cream." My mom said, while I stood behind her. "And remember your mommy is behind you, all the way." Mickey, Jake and my dad, sat at the side of the pool, watching.

She took a deep breath and wiggled free, kicking her arms leg. She began to swim to my mom, while I followed literally fearing for her life. She made it to my mom, who grabbed her. "Yay, you did it! Grandma is so proud of you!" She giggled. I took up from my mom's arms. Covering her in kisses, "I'm so proud of you." I wondered what it would be like if the Doctor was here but he wasn't and I had to deal with that.

"How about me and Jake take you on the slide?" Mickey asked Lily. She nodded smiling. He looked up at me and asked "Is that okay, Rose?" I nodded. Jake put Lily on his shoulders and they swam over to the slide before going up the stairs. I smiled at the milestone she had made, learning to swim was defiantly a big thing. I learned how to swim when I was 5-years-old but she is advanced being half Time-lord. Me and my parents swam to the end of the slide. Mickey sat first, then Lily and then Jake at the end. They slid down all of them laughing, as were me and my parents.

 ***Flashback* Broken bone (Lily is 5-years-old)**

"Mommy!" Lily said between sobs, as she held her wrist. I rushed over to her and asked, frantically "What happened?" She looked up to me, teary eyed and replied "I was climbing up the window to see the outside and my hand slipped and I hurt my wrist."

I sighed, lifting her up. "That's why I told you not to do that. Let's take you to the Torchwood Doctor." I carried her to my car, as according to Lily, a possibly broken wrist means you can't walk.

"Hello, what's your name?" The Torchwood Doctor asked, as I sat on the chat and my daughter sat on the bed. She sniffled and replied "I'm Lily Tyler and I'm 5-years-old." He nodded and said "Well, we're going to give you an x-ray." He gave her an x-ray and it turns out, her arm is broken. He came back with a pink cast.

I leaned down next to Lily, kissed her forehead and said "You were very brave." She looked at me and shocked her head, "But I cried, mommy." I then too shook my head at her. Even if she did cry, she was still my brave girl and she always would be. No matter how old, she will always be my baby. "It doesn't matter you are still my brave girl."

 ***Present time***

I was distracted by my thought by the Doctor touching my shoulder and saying "Are you okay, babe?" I nodded. He left the room with Michael. I then began to think about Jack and his milestones, which he had but the Doctor was there to see.

 ***Flashback* First word (Jack is 1-years-old)**

"Here comes the choo choo train." I said, as I fed Jack. He opened his mouth widely and ate it. "Momma." What? Did he just speak. "Doctor!" I shouted. The Doctor hurried in, thinking something was wrong. "What is it, Rose?" He asked, I ran over and hugged him, kissing him after. "Jack said his first word!" I shouted. His face lit open as he looked over at our son, who giggling happily. "Momma." He repeated, with a grin like the Doctor. I wondered what it would of been like if the Doctor wasn't here but he was and that was what happened. I was shocked how quickly he adjusted to fatherhood and domestics. Remember when he said, he didn't do domestics?

 ***Flashback* Learning to swim (Jack is 3 3/4-years-old and Lily is 10-years-old)**

Me and my family, headed down to the Tardis pool, it was located next to a library, which none of us really used but it was still there. The Doctor insisted that everyone needed a library. In a way, he was right but let's be honest. 99% of the time he is right.

Lily dived into the pool, the Doctor dived in next but I stepped in with Jack in my arms.

Lily began jump up and down and shouted "Come on, Jack swim!" She swam over to us, taking Jack from me and putting him on her back. She swam and he giggled from her back, she laughed too. Me and the Doctor watched smiling at our children. They were adorable and so cute. "Lily is so much like you." The Doctor said to me. I nodded and kissed him. She was my mini me. Even the way she acted reminded me of how much we were alike.

"Mom, dad watch!" Lily shouted. She dived underwater, so Jack was there on the surface. He began shake his arms and legs he reached where Lily was and she picked him up. She was going to bring him to us but we were so proud of him, we had to swim to him. The Doctor picked him, putting him on his shoulders and put me and Lily on each of his hips. "My queen, my princess and my prince." He kissed me and Lily said 'Ewww' but Jack giggled.

 ***Present time***

I lay on the bed waiting for the result, was mine and the Doctor's third baby a girl or a boy. I closed my eyes waiting for the Doctor to tell me. "It's a girl!" He shouted. I opened my eyes and kissed him passionately and then Amanda and Michael came in. "Girl or boy?" Amanda asked with a smile. "Girl." I replied. She smiled widely and said "Me too." We all laughed and talked about names we were thinking of.

Later on, me and the Doctor sat Jack and Lily down in our room. They both had big grins and I was super excited to tell them the brilliant news and so was the Doctor. The Doctor had said that he wanted to be the one to break the news. "You are going to have a baby sister!" He said grinning widely. You would of thought they would have jumped on us but instead they turned to each other and Jack said "I win." Me and the Doctor looked confused and then Lily sighed and pulled out £20 and gave it to him. "This is amazing." Lily said.

 **Lily's POV:**

I was going to have a baby sister and I was so excited. Piper was going to have another little sister too. It was exciting. Jack was excited too but I think he would have liked a little brother too. Me and Matthew had both said sorry to each other but it was AWKWARD because our parents were just sitting there watching us. After we left the room, we said sorry to each other again and that we weren't going to do pranks on each other or be nasty or annoying to each other.

Later that day, Matthew was visiting Alli and his little sister, parents had went with him. My parents had gone somewhere with Jack, so me and Piper had the house to ourselves. We took this a chance to have some girly time.

"Lily! Can you fly the Tardis?" Piper asked me, as she dropped onto the sofa next to me. "Yeah. Why?" I asked her. I could fly the Tardis a bit. My dad taught me, I became a teen. "Well, I" She started, she seemed a bit nervous. "I want to go back to America. Just for a visit like my friend moved to Maryland and I'e always wanted to go." I nodded and said "Okay. I'll ask my dad if it's okay."

 **PhoneCall: (L = Lily D = Doctor R = Rose)**

D = Hello

L = Hey, dad. I was wondering if I could take Piper to Maryland, in our time?

D = Okay but you best ask your mother too. I'll put her on.

L = Okay.

R = Hello, baby.

L = Hey, mom. Is it okay if I take Piper to Maryland. It will be in our time too. She wants to go because her old friend moved there and she wants to see what it is like.

R = Okay but you call me when you get there and when you're back in the Tardis, so you can pick us all up.

L = Sure, mom. See ya.

R = Bye, sweetheart. Be careful.

I put the phone down and smiled at Piper. "They said yes." I ran to the console room with Piper following behind me. I started up the Tardis and ran out when it materialized. It must be summer because it's hot. I phoned my mom to tell her that I was okay. We went around before I got a call from my mom saying that everyone was waiting for me and Piper. "Did you enjoy it?" I asked Piper as we entered the Tardis. She nodded and said "Thanks." I shook my head and said with a grin. "What are friends for?" She hugged me and I started up the Tardis. The Tardis materialized and everyone walked in. My mom came and hugged me and I really didn't know why she did. I had to ask, "What was that for?" She smiled and kissed my forehead, before saying "For being my brave girl. You've grown so fast and soon you will be a role model to a little sister and I know you have your moments but you're still great for Jack. I mean, somewhere out there, people are seeing you as gods, singing songs of Lily and Jack Tyler." I could see she had a few tears. "Oh, mom. Don't cry. You're the one, who raised me alone for seven years, taught me manners, how to walk and talk and to swim. When I fell over, you would help me back up. You always made me smile and you're the best mom in the whole universe." I hugged her tightly.

My dad was awesome too. He protected the universe and was willing to regenerate. He loved me, my mom and Jack so much and I know he would do anything to protect us. He said that when I was a bit older, he was going to give me my very own sonic screwdriver. My mom had one and hers looked nice, it was pink and purple. Don't tell my dad this but my mom's sonic screwdriver was better. They would flirt all the time over there sonic screwdrivers. Half the time, they acted like teenagers who were madly in love but I loved it because I knew they no matter what happened they would never stop loving each other. I wanted my sonic screwdriver to be teal and yellow, as they were my two favorite colors.

 **Jack's POV:**

I sat with Sophia and we played eye spy. She was a great friend but she was only 3-years-old and I am 7-years-old. Matthew was on his phone and I couldn't wait to get a phone, so I could be cool like him. I was going to have a little sister too. I don't know when she will leave mommy's tummy but I couldn't wait to meet my little sister. I did like being the baby of the family but my mommy and daddy will never leave me out or my big sister. Not after they left Lily out after I was born but I guess she had forgiven them now. It was 7 years ago. I couldn't wait until I could fly the Tardis either. Lily can now and when I am 13-years-old, my dad will teach me how to too. My dad was the best. He was so cool and he would always stop monsters!

 **A/N 2**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this! So both new babies are girls and the next chapter is a very BIG chapter, so make sure to stay tuned and remember you are AWESOME! Oh and if you are ever interested in Co-Writing a chapter, either review or PM me!**

 **Libby**


	35. I don't want to go

**A/N 1**

 _Hey, guys! How you doing? Anyway, 99 reviews! That is so amazing and this chapter is a very long chapter, my longest yet just like I promised it would be. Without further of do, here is the new chapter! Enjoy!_

 **Lily's POV:**

This is great! I didn't realize how great it was! A baby sister. Now I can do her hair, dress her up in cute little outfits and most importantly have another girl in the family. I signed and started brushing my hair in front of my bedroom mirror. My hair is so tangly right now, I can nearly get my brush through it. Maybe I'll just wash my hair. I walked over to the bathroom and turned on Welcome to New York. I hoped into the shower and tried to keep it short because I didn't like wasting time in my day to shower. After about ten minutes I got out put a towel on and tied another one around my hair after ringing it out several times. Legends (by Rahizel) came on. And it's kind of my jam so had to sing along. Holding my brush to my mouth lip-sinking the song. I hear a knock at the door and started to respond, but it opens before I can and Matthew comes in. I drop my hairbrush to floor. "Hey do you know where S-" he starts before he actually sees me still in a towel. I scream as loud as possible and sprint to my room.

OH MY GOD! Matthew saw me in just a towel! Out of everyone to walk in why him. Why not my mom? Or Piper? Or Amanda? Another female in least but no it has to be a boy and a boy, which I haven't had a great relationship with in the past. I heard a knock on the door and a voice spoke "Lily. I'm sorry for walking but it was funny. I'm just not going to be able to look at you again!" I huffed and he must of heard me because he said "I'm kidding but honestly just forget about it. I've got a girlfriend." I began to shove on sweat pants and a plain t-shirt. I opened the door to see him standing there. "Just don't tell anyone about this okay." I said. He nodded and cheekily said "You've got nice legs." I frowned back at him and said "Go back to that bitch you call your girlfriend."

 **The Doctor's POV:**

I sat in me and my wife's bedroom with my wife, Rose watching TV. She had her head rested on my chest, as I stroked her hair softly. Her bump was getting bigger and she was 5 months pregnant with our new baby girl. I was so excited for a new baby. I never got to do this with Lily but I had the chance to now. Rose looked me straight in the eye. Her big, dark, beautiful brown eyes. I always thought of them as stunning. "I love you." She said. I smiled widely and replied "I love you too and if I could have a star for everyday you made life happy and better, I would be holding a galaxy in my hand because no matter what face I have. I will never ever stop loving you." A tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away and kissed her passionately. She took of my suit jacket and then my tie. She began to unbutton my shirt. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, Rose. Have you seen that t shirt with the patterns on it?" Amanda asked. We looked at each other startled and Rose spoke "Uh, yeah. Wait there." I shot up and quickly buttoned up my shirt, while Rose grabbed the t shirt. Checking herself in the mirror, before opening the door. "Here you go." Rose said as she smiled at her friend, who smiled back and said "Thanks." Before walking away, giggling a bit under her breath. "Oh, and have fun by the way!" Amanda shouted to us. Me and Rose blushed and turned red looking at each other. I guess she knew she had interrupted something.

 **Special** **trip for the wife: Doctor's POV:**

I was taking Rose on a special trip today. Just me and her. David and Amanda said they would watch the kids, no matter how much we said they didn't have to, they insisted. We were going to love island. It's a small planet, where clouds are all shaped as hearts and most buildings are too. The sky was pinky red color. We left the Tardis and Rose immediately kissed me passionately. I took her up hill, it was the highest point and you could see most of the town. It looked so beautiful.

"You know. We haven't really talked about names yet. Amanda was telling me her and David had decided on Jenna as the name for there baby. Jenna may Hartman." Rose informed. I nodded. Jenna was a nice name, Jenna May Hartman. I thought about a name for our baby. "Well, you might not like it and it is a bit weird but I was thinking Magdalena. Magdalena McKaren Tyler. Maggie for short." I said. She thought about it for a second, before smiling and saying "It's perfect. I was wondering maybe the Tardis could be redecorated?" Rose asked me. Oh! But I loved the way it was but I suppose she is right. I have had that design for a long time. I can do it another time because now it was just me and Rose. Well, and Maggie. I placed my head on my wife's bump. I could feel kicks. I leaned up and kissed her bump. She giggled feeling a sanitation on stomach. "I know I probably sat this all the time but I love you so much." I said smiling. She smiled, "I love you too and I love hearing you say because then I know you love me."

She rested her head on my shoulder and we looked at the sky and sunset approached. I never thought I would find happiness again and especially not have a family again but I was given the chance and I can honestly say meeting Rose was the best thing to happen to me.

 **Daddy time: Doctor's Pov:**

I sat in front of my children. One on there own and the other one playing with a figure. I guess you could guess which one was doing which. I told them to put them down and Jack did but Lily was glued to her phone and I don't think she heard me. "Lily." Still no answer. "Lily!" Still no answer. "Lily Rose Tyler!" She finally looked up and said "What?" 'What?' She is such a teenager, acts like nothing is going on around her. "We are going to play a game." The Doctor started, Jack grinned and Lily gave a smile too. "So which one..Monopoly or operation?" I asked they looked at each other. Lily shrugged her shoulders and said that her little brother could pick. "Operation!" Jack exclaimed.

We played for a while but I couldn't seem to grab this one piece out. I kept on saying 'This can't be right.' or 'It must be broken'. And I think Lily got and Jack quite annoyed with me. When they both exclaimed, at the same time, "It's not broken! You're just rubbish!" Those cheeky little cyber men. I tried again saying to myself and children, "I can do this. Yeah, course I can. I save universes. I'm 900 years old and I can do this." I attempted and I did it! "Go dad!" Lily jumped and me and so did Jack not long after. We all giggled for a bit and I saw my wife watching with a huge grin, I smiled at her and she smiled back at our children. "Mom! Come on!" Lily shouted signalling for Rose to join in the pile on. "I would but I don't think it's good for the baby." Rose said. You could clearly tell she was trying to look disappointed but was clearing glad because she didn't want to. "Fine." Lily said as she began to stand up. "Well, I'm going to Amanda and Piper. Amanda is paying me to give her massage." Rose looked confuse at our daughter, "What do you mean she is paying you to give her a massage?" Lily sighed and said, "I told her that I was good at massages so she said she would pay me to give her phone and Piper is having one too. You can if you want?" Rose nodded and followed out daughter out of the room.

 **Lily's POV:**

My mom didn't believe that I was given Piper and Amanda massages so she was coming too. More money for me anyway. We got there and Piper and Amanda were already there. "Who's first?" I asked with a grin. "I will." Piper said as she sat in front of me and passed me £5, I put it in my pocket and smiled at my mother, who looked at me and shook her head. Maybe, I shouldn't charge them. I took my £5, well Piper's and gave it her back. "I suppose you can have it for free. I don't need money." I did Piper and then Amanda and then my mom. "Was I good?" They all nodded, which made me feel quite proud of myself to be honest. It must be my new face. I had changed a lot, I was sweeter than I was before and less likely to punch you in the face, which is good I suppose. I guess I will always miss my past self.

 **Rose's POV:**

I had to say, Lily was good at massages. Maybe it was her new face, she was a lot sweeter now but I did miss her blonde hair and brown eyes. She didnt really look like me or the Doctor anymore. She was ginger and had blue eyes. The Doctor was secretly jealous, that our daughter got to be ginger and he didn't. I hit him, when he said that the first time. I mean our daughter had just regenerated and there he is moaning because she is ginger and not him. I did over exaggerate but that's what mom's do. We talked for a while before I remembered to mention that me and the Doctor had chosen a name for our new baby girl. "We've chosen a name." Everyone smiled and looked at me. "What is it?" Lily asked clearly excited. "Magdalena McKaren Tyler, Maggie for short." I informed. Amanda and Piper smiled and said that it was a great name but Lily didn't look to impressed. "That name is so old. Why would you want that?" Lily asked me, I looked at her shocked and said "It's a nice name." She nodded. "I know that. mom but it is a pretty old name and we are in the 21st century but I like it. Have you decided on a name?" Lily asked Amanda. She nodded and said "Jenna May Hartman."

 **A week later:**

The Tyler clan landed on a planet. None of them knew where they were but the Hartman's weren't coming, as they had to do some thing as a family. They all stepped out and were horrified by the sight of it. Except from Jack who ran into a box with loads of buttons fascinated by them. "Jack! Get out of there!" Before the Doctor could reach him, the door slammed shut. A loud alarm came and a voice said "2 minutes until overload." Rose looked scared and asked "Doctor, can you get him out of there?" The Doctor shook his head.

 **The Doctor's POV:**

There was a way to get him out. If I took his place and sacrificed my self to save my son. I looked at his scared little face. "Yep! If someone takes his place. The whole thing will burst out with toxic radiation. Jack could die because he's too small to take it but I can take his place but it means I'll regenerate into someone new. I will still and always still love all of you and Jack don't blame yourself for this because it's my honor. Whoever I become he is still the same man. He might be different in personality and looks but he will love you because he is me and I love you." I saw Lily had tears and so did Rose and Jack. I went up to them kissing Lily on the forehead, "I love you." Then to Rose and kissed her lips. I walked over to the box but Rose came and stopped me, "There's got to be another way. I don't know maybe the sonic screwdriver or we just pull him out or.." I put my hand on her shoulders as she cried and spoke "There's no other way, Rose. I'm so sorry but there is no other way." She continued to cry but moved out of the way. "30 seconds remaining." I wiped a tear as I opened it. "I love you." I quickly kissed my son's head and pushed him out. Ow! The pain was immense.

 **Lily's POV:**

Tears streamed down my face, as my dad entered the box. He was going to die. Well, not die but he wouldn't be the same anymore. The thought of my dad looking different was weird and none of us knew, not even him, what his new face was going to look like. He groaned in pain. I hoped that there would be another way but there just wasn't. Mom held Jack in her arms as we all cried. She opened up an arm for me and we watched. I missed out on seven years with him and now I was never going to see him again but my brother wouldn't of been able to regenerate so he would have died and I prefer my dad with a new face, then losing my brother forever and I knew mom knew that too.

 **Jack's POV:**

This was all my fault! Daddy was going to change because of me and I know he said that it wasn't my fault but if I hadn't of ran in there, none of this would have happened and my daddy was going to look completely different. My mom held me tight and Lily as we watched my dad in pain. I didn't know what he was going to look like, whether he was going to be nice and friendly or mean and selfish but if I knew one thing. I knew that he would of love us and he would still save the universe with us too.

 **Rose's POV:**

I watched my husband groan in pain! I hoped that there would be another way but I had to realize that there just wasn't. He was going to regenerate again and I will miss this face so much but just like the Doctor said, he will still be the same man and will love us so much. He saved our son and he would regenerate being the hero that he was. Yeah, I would miss his chatty, fun personality and his crazy hair, the converse, his suit. Jack ran to me and I held him in my arms. I opened a arm and Lily joined in. We watched before it stopped and it all went quite. I saw my head lay on the floor clenching his hands before, he moved standing up and opening it again. I threw my self in his arms and hugged me, before saying to all of us. "It's started." The kids ran up to him holding him tight. He tried to smile but I could see through his eyes the sadness and that he really didn't want to go.

 **No one's POV:**

"I love you, daddy." Jack said threw tears. Rose burst out in even more tears with these sweet words and Lily did too. The Doctor didn't cry, he knew he had to get back to the Tardis as soon as possible. They all headed to the Tardis, none of them speaking a word. The Doctor started up the Tardis and looked at console sadly watching it move. He faced his family and spoke "I love you." Before saying his final words sadly "I don't want to go." Bright orange energy left his body and Rose covered her children from the bright light. Suddenly, the 11th Doctor was there. His big brown hair. "Legs. I've still got legs. Good. Arms. Hands. Ooo, fingers. Lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair. I'm a girl! No. No. I'm not a girl and still not ginger but why do you get to be ginger?" He asked pointing to his daughter. Everyone looked shocked. He looked a lot younger about 25- 26. "I-I don't know." Lily managed to say. "Well, anyway how do I look my family, my son, Jack. My daughter, Lily and my beautiful wife, Rose?" Rose looked shocked but smiled at his comment. "Young." She replied. She wasn't as shocked about the new doctor because she went threw it before, she would always miss the old doctor but she missed the doctor before that too. She knew that this version of her husband was still the same man and love them all just as much, even the baby.

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Cast:_

David Tennant as the Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Lauren Ambrose as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

Jennifer Aniston as Amanda Hartman

Kenton Duty as Matthew Hartman

 **Reviews:**

 **RhizOniell -** _Thanks for the review and thank you for supporting me all the way through this! Hope you continue to read! :p_

 **Batman2604 -** _Lily was 7 when Jack was born and she is 14-years-old, like she always has been. Thanks for the review and for following my account it means a lot. Hope you read again! :p_

 **A/N 2**

 _The tenth doctor has regenerated :'( but now it is time for the 11th doctor. I thought you might like that. Tell me what you think of th 11th doctor and any ideas or suggestions you think would be good for the story, I am always willing to read them and will 95% of the time put them in to the story. I want to thank you all for following, reviewing and reading this story it does me a lot to me and I want to thank you for all your support! You have nno idea how proud I am of this story it has over 20 followers and favorites, 99 reviews and over 10,000 reads! I hope you enjoy this with the 11th Doctor! Till next time..._

 _Libby_


	36. Introductions

**A/N Hey! At the bottom of this is a spoiler to a new story, which isn't mine and it's AnotherWhovian11's story, so PM her if you like it please! Anyhow without any delay here is the new chapter!**

 **No one's POV:**

"Young. Is that it?" The Doctor asked clearly puzzled. "Let's see, I have brown hair." He said pulling bits of his hair to his eye line, so he could be able to see it. "I can't see my eye color. What is my eye color?" He asked his family. Lily kinda liked her dad's new personality, he seemed so...What's the word? ALIEN! "You have blue eyes, dad." Lily informed her father. "Blue! Ooh, I last had blue eyes, when we first met Rose." He said with a smile taking off the suit jacket, which just didn't suit him anymore. Rose couldn't help but smile at how enthusiastic her new husband was.

"Lily!" Piper said as she ran into the console room, the rest of the Hartman's followed in tow. She stopped and stared at the man, who she didn't know was the Doctor. "Who's that?"

 **Lily's POV:**

Piper must of forgot about regeneration then! I looked at every Hartman and each one of their faces was shocked. I guess that was expected. "Um, this is my dad. It's the Doctor. He regenerated." I informed in the most calmest way possible. Piper smiled at my dad and said "You look a lot younger. I guess that's a good thing. I love your hair." She told my dad who smiled. His hair was in a quiff and was a bit crazy. "Thank you. Shall we go on a trip?" He asked but didn't even let us answer him, he just continued. "Yeah! I think we should! Geromino!" He shouted as we went to start up the Tardis. Mom walked up to him and slapped him. "Snap out of it, Doctor." My dad opened his mouth and breathed out light, orange dust. I had done that after I had regenerated. It must be normal after you regenerate to get some energy out of your body. "I need new clothes!" He zoomed down the corridor and we didn't follow. Mom just said that he was going to be a bit mad but he was just in the process of realizing who is. I guess, I did get that.

I liked my new dad. He seemed fun to be around and wacky. Someone you could easily prank and you know I love my pranks. Maybe me and Matthew could team up and pranks all of the parents yeah, sometime we should. I don't know when but it will happen and you know what it would be fun when it finally would happen. Matthew might be coward and say no but he would most likely say yes. He always seemed up for that stuff and I guess it wasn't Piper's thing to be a bad girl but it was defiantly mine.

 **Piper's POV:**

Let me get this straight! In a matter of like 5 or 6 month, Lily and the Doctor have both regenerated but I had to say I did like the new Doctor. He looked a lot younger and more fun and crazy, which I liked.

"Can I ask something?" My mom asked. I shook my head but everyone else nodded, so she continued with "How often do you guys regenerate?" I knew it would be that! How did I know that you ask. My mom has habit of asking stupid questions. The Doctor shrugged and said "It an happen at any time." He began to explain about regeneration, as when Lily regenerated he was too bothered about her being ginger and she wasn't. "When we are about to die or get seriously injured. Instead of dying we regenerate. Regeneration changes every single cell in your body and you can look like anything. I could have been a girl, a old man or even a child. The worst thing about the process is you never what you're going to become but really I'm still the Doctor. I'm still the man who saves the universe and defeats evil." We all looked at him and smiled.

"Well, I'm going to see Alli, so drop me off." Matthew said rudely standing up. Lily frowned and stood up. Oh no! Another fight was about to happen. "How about you ask and say please?"

Both of our moms shot up and shouted "Both of you stop it! You're acting so childish! Grow up and act your age!" They both looked at each other and smiled, before giving each other a high five. They had both said the exact same thing. I guess they were alike with their mother duties. My mom didn't really get on with a lot of people before. She was a bit opened minded. One of the reasons I didn't like her going to my school. I remember before a teacher was telling my mom that I didn't get involved enough and she started shouting that it was the other kids fault and the schools. I kept on whispering for her to stop but she wouldn't and I'm telling you something. I have never been so embarrassed in my entire life and from that moment. I got my dad to go to the school and not my mom. Seen as me and Matthew are twins, we are in the same year(grade), so one of us would go with mom and one with dad, so we could go home quicker.

Me and Lily walked to our room. We sat on the bed talking to each other about the usual stuff.

"You been doing any art, lately?" She asked me. She seemed to be obsessed with my art. It made me so happy that people liked my art work and wanted to see it. It's funny to think before I met Lily. No one knew about my art but now I would show people because she made me feel special and me feel like I had a talent. That was what I loved about her the most.

"I'll show you." I said as I sat up and walked towards my closet where I put my art work. I got out my folder and passed it to Lily. Her face instantly brightened when she saw my drawings. "This is so amazing, Piper. You don't know your own talent." My face brightened the same as hers. I loved seeing her face, when she saw my art work. "Thanks. You know what your talent is?" She looked at me funny and I said "The fact you make people feel wanted. You make them laugh but the best thing you put them, before your self." She smiled and hugged me tight.

"You're amazing too and you know you're Perfect Piper!" She beamed happily. We laughed with each other and I beamed back and you're laugh out loud Lily!" We laughed so hard, we both collapsed to the bed with laughter. After that, we watched Titanic and by time it ended, we were crying floods and I mean floods of tears and I mean floods. Our moms walked in and frowned when they saw us. "Are you two okay?" My mom asked. We both pointed to the screen and the and they laughed slightly. "You two are goofballs." My mom said as Rose nodded.

We like being goofballs!

 **Finding his new clothes: Doctor's POV:**

I stood in the closet room, looking at all the outfits I had. I was finding a new outfit. Yes! I know! I'm not going to have a suit and sneakers anymore but that doesn't suit this face and I know what will. I was searching, when I saw the perfect outfit. A plain white shirt, a tweedy, brown jacket, pants were black and tight and would end just above the ankle, black 18-hole lace-up boots and finally a bow tie! Because now I think Bowties are cool! I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good! It suited me, now all I needed to do was get some feedback of everyone. They were all chatting in the dining room, so I went there. I walked in and knocked on the door to make them notice me and look.

"You looked great!" Jack said to me and everyone nodded in agreement. Amanda said it suited me and Lily said I looked so different but a good different, which was good I suppose. All in all! They thought it looked good and that was the most important thing. We all talked for quite a long time and I'm not going to lie to you but I did get a bit bored! This new me could get bored easily and I never liked to stop. I always liked to be doing things.

 **Later on that night: Rose's POV**

I sat beside the Doctor, who was in his new clothes and I did actually really like it and it defiantly suited him so much. He did look different and it would take time not seeing those converse and suit but it would be worth it. He took my hands and he looked me right in the eye. This was the first time, I actually saw him look serious. He was usually being his crazy self but you know what I like that! I accepted him as being the Doctor. It would take time to get used to but I didn't know this talk. I had got given that last time and the Doctor was still the Doctor. No matter what happened. He was my husband and the father of my children and I would always love him until the End Of Time.

"Rose, I know this must be hard for you but I am the same person and I love you so much and I always will. You're my best friend, my soulmate, the mother of my children, my wife and most importantly, you are the love of my life." He looked me straight in the eye with his new blue eyes. I smiled and he smiled back with his new grin. I pressed my lips against his passionately and we fell onto each other.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cast:

Matt Smith as the Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Lauren Ambrose as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

Jennifer Aniston as Amanda Hartman

James Franco as David Hartman

Kenton Duty as Matthew Hartman

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Spoiler for story:**

Rose dropped her sweatshirt on David's chair and plopped herself right on the couch. She waited for her boyfriend to come back with the rest of their crew, Clara, Matt, Sally and Donna. Too bad Martha couldn't make it tonight though. She had to work a double shift at the hospital and wouldn't be able to make it. I mean especially tonight, because Rose was introducing all of them to her favorite card game. No, not playing cards, Cards Against Humanity. She heard the garage door open, so she reached into the cabinet and grabbed the box, as well as some beers for her friends. David walked in with a couple grocery bags and the rest of the party. He noticed the beers on the kitchen table and made a pouty face. "Rose, I thought I got to pick them this time." He wined and pointed to the bag. He pulled out Doritos and Lays. "Sorry David, we already had some that I liked and so I put 'em out. Sorry." Then he smiled and kissed her cheek. "As long as you like it, I'm fine." He said through a cheeky grin. "Hey guys!" Rose greeted them. All of them had different responses. Donna taking a beer and cheersing Rose, Matt doing a fake salute, Clara giving a small wave and Sally giving a very polite smile and saying "Hey!" back. She smirks and asks "So, who's ready to play the best game ever invented?" I jump excitedly and everyone nods back. Clara and Matt heading for the same spot on the couch, ending up just sitting on each other's lap. "Your a good pillow Matt." Clara says out of the blue and he laughs. "Thanks." He says sarcastically. Rose gives everyone some cards and takes a black card for herself. "Ya know that game we used to play as kids, Apples to Apples?" Rose asks reading the card. Everyone nods and she continues. "Well, this is the adult version with some fill-in-the-blanked." She said. "Okay, fill this in. "I've been looking for _!" She said looking at everyone. Matt was laughing so loud when he handed his card in. He was pretty confident for being the first to hand it in, but it was a really funny card. After everyone else handed their card to Rose, she read them aloud. (I'm skipping the reading because the game is really inappropriate!). David won that round with White People. It's simple, but worked with this. It was Matt's turn to judge. "Let's see, 'Before I kill you Mr. Bond, I must show you' blank." He said. Rose clapped her hands together with joy, claiming it was her favorite one. Clara handed hers in first this time, just as confident as Matt. Matt took a sneak preview of her card and immediately shouted out. "This card wins automatically! No matter what anyone else puts!" He started laughing again and Clara joined. Rose and David looked at each other and to Donna and Sally. "What is it then? Read it." Matt calmed down slightly to read it. "Okay okay. 'Before I kill you Mr. Bond, I must show you an e*** that lasts longer than 4 hours." He said, bursting out laughing right after making it hard to make out the last syllables. David and Donna were falling out of the chair and of course Rose was laughing too, but still keeping herself balanced in her seat. Poor Sally. Poor innocent Sally, who surprisingly didn't know what it meant. They all refused to explain it, so I guess she'll never know. Rose high-fived Clara and exclaimed "Nice one my Souffle Sister!" Making Clara grin even wider. Next was David. He picked up a black card very carefully and looked at it confused. "This is a weird one!" he said and make a disgusted face. Rose motioned to give it to her, saying "Give it here. Let me see." and David gave it to her. She was only one not let in on their little secret, the real importance of this meeting. "Will you-" Rose read the rest in her mind and gasped, Staring at the card forever. She looked up at David. He was holding two of the white cards. One saying "yes", the other one obviously "no". She took both cards and handed one face down to him. David flipped it over and his face lit up. "I hope you like my choice judge." She said. She ran up to hug him, her smile growing wider with every step. "Well I guess can be like an early bachelor party." David said. "And bachelorette." Rose added. Then she got another idea. "What about we do this again right before the wedding or maybe on most anniversaries? Like a tradition sorta." David nodded. "But we have to finish our rounds first." Rose said. She smirked, got back to her seat and looked at David, taking another sip of her drink.

 **Hope you liked this and remember to PM AnotherWhovian11 telling her what you think! :p**

 **Till next time folks!**

 **Libby**


	37. Chapter 38

**A/N Non of this belongs to me. It is AnotherWhovian11's. I'm just the editor. Hope you enjoy! XxX**

 **Theta's POV:**

I raced down to the Tardis repair center. Jasmine was not far behind, her dress flapping in a the breeze. "C'mon Jas! I want to get one before they notice." I was going to attempt to steal one of the faulty Tardis'. I usually just look at them, but yesterday one specifically caught my eye. I started to head towards that Tardis, but I heard someone stop me. Oh no! Was I caught? I turned around and saw a small brunette in a red outfit. "Excuse me, but your about to make a very big mistake." A big mistake? Why? I asked her why and she smirked leaning against the one next to the one I was heading into. "Take this one." She said. I asked why once again. I was very curious today and wanted to know who this was too. "Just trust me." I agreed and stepped into that Tardis instead. "Thank you..." I trailed off, hinting for a name to be said. "Clara." She said quickly before the door closed. I walked over to the console and spread my hand out touching all the buttons. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I exclaimed. I heard Jasmine try to muffle her laugh.

Suddenly, it started shaking like crazy, tossing us around. Then it all stopped with a thud and I opened the door, hearing a creak. "Theta!" Someone cried out. It was the lady from on the hill. I don't recall her name though. She reached down and hugged me. "I never though I'd see you again!" She said squeezing me tighter. I giggled. "Hey, let go!" I said still laughing. She stopped and stood up again, motioning for some others. One of them was a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. "Oh Theta, I remember you, or me I should say." He said laughing at his own comment. Another lady walked over to us. She had very pretty red hair and was much taller than the other lady. "Who are you all?" I asked looking at all of them. "Well, that's Lily." The shorter lady said, pointing to the ginger. Then she gestured to the bow tie man. "That's the Doctor, the future you. He was with me, Piper, on the hill." So her name was Piper okay got it. "He changed." I said looking at the man tilting my head a little bit. Piper put her hand to mouth to muffle her laugh. "Oh that's quite a long story." Oo story time! "Story, story, story!" I chanted excitedly. Piper laughed again. "Well, doctor why don't you tell Theta a "story." She patted to a spot on the bench beside her. I sat down and waited for the story. The Doctor looked confused.

"It's not really a story though, it's just regeneration." He said. Oh, I know what that is! We just finished studying it in science class. "Which doctor are you?" I asked curiously. I hope he has a lot of regenerations left. My teacher also said there were only twelve regenerations possible, at least that's what the rules say. I hope to be the first one to reset history and change more than that. "Well, technically I'm the twelfth, but I don't like to count of my selves so I guess I'm eleven, but still can't regenerate again." Piper's smile faded. I'm guessing she didn't know that. "What?!" She exclaimed still awe written all over her face. "So the next time you die, you just... die? Why didn't you tell Rose?" He hung his head low and sighed.

"I just couldn't. It would break her heart and she might cry, and I hate seeing her cry. I really do hate endings." He said. I could see water building up in his eyes. Piper went over to hug him and whispered something in his ear. He returned the hug and did the same. A familiar sound broke the two and ruined the moment. It was the Tardis. I sat up and looked at our Tardis, but it wasn't that. Another was appearing in front of us. Once it landed the same brunette from before came out. It was the one who told me to take this Tardis instead of the other one. I guess there's was disguised as a police box. That's rather odd. Especially when you can make anything, why a police box in the middle of a garden on the street? At least make it a statue or something. Whatever. While I was focused on that, the Doctor was focuses on who came out. It was a tall man with gray hair and a Scottish accent.

He looked way confused, so did the doctor for that matter. The brunette spoke up. "Doctor, where are we?" He stared out into space, or I guess the park. "B-but I've never seen that face before." Our doctor said. He cursed user his breath and went back inside. "Oh well, come on Clara let's go." The brunette then looked at our doctor in shock, then smiled and blushed slightly. She was about to say speak, but was interrupted by her doctor. "Clara! I said let's go." He said impatiently. She went back inside after giving a small wave at our doctor. The Tardis went away and we were just staring at the place it used to be. No one spoke for a while, creating an awkward silence. "Good things and bad things." The Doctor said clapping his hands together. "One thing, if I haven't seen that face and he's the Doctor too, that means I defy the rules somehow and regenerated again." Yes! Well, I already know one of my dreams is going to happen. Then his smile faded, making mine do the same. "But where's Rose?" He said hanging head again. "Where was Rose?"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N Hope you liked it!**

 **Libby**


	38. OMG

**A/N This will be the last chapter now for over a week because I'm going on holiday! I wanted to thank all of you, who have either reviewed, followed or Favorited it means a lot to me so thank you very much!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lily's POV:**

I paced down the corridor towards Matthew's room. Today was the day, I was going to ask him if he wanted to prank the parents with me. I suppose mainly the dads because I couldn't prank pregnant women and I secretly loved them. I knocked on the door and I heard him stand up opening the door.

"Hey, Lily. What's up?" He asked me smiling. He was smiling weird though. Well, he was a weird person and part of me thinks he has serious issues because who in their right mind would go out with a girl like Alli or look at me with those weird lips, as if I was his girlfriend! That will NEVER happen! "I was wondering if you wanted me to help me prank our dads?" He nodded and told me to come in into his room and I entered his room.

"I'll help it should be fun." I could see him staring at me and it made me so uncomfortable. He leaned in and kissed me. "What are you doing?!" I shouted immediately pushing him away and running out. "Lily! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!" What the hell is wrong with him?! He has got a girlfriend also I'm not even into him in anyway.

I ran, looking back to see no one there. I turned nearly bumping into Amanda. She was huge now and so my mom. I think it could be in about a month. "Sorry, Amanda." I smiled. She sighed smiling back at me. "It's fine. Are you okay?" She looked at me with worried eyes. "Not, really but you wont want to know why." She looked back confused and I tried to look as convincing as I possibly could. "Tell me or I'll get you grounded." She threatened. "Don't need to leave here anyway." I challenged. "Just tell me." I sighed and replied, "Your son just kissed me and now I feel sick and need to go and wash my life 3 million times."

She looked back at me shocked. "You make me laugh. I'll tell him to leave you alone and stick that bitch girlfriend he already has." I looked at her shocked as to what she called Alli. "You hate her too!?" I smiled widely. "Yeah! I swear there have been a billion times, where I have wanted to slap right across her smug, bitchy face!" We laughed. Ha! That has just made me day. "You know what? You're the best! anyway, I'm going for a shower. I'll talk to you later." I walked off. She made me laugh.

 **Jack's POV:**

I sat on the floor of my room, playing with Sophia. We were playing hangman and we were taking it in turns to guess. Piper walked in and sat down next to us.

"What are you playing?" She asked wanting to play with us. "Uh.. Hangman." I replied nervously. I still liked her, she was beautiful but I knew it would never happen. A little crush want hurt anyone will it? "I'll play too." Part of me didn't want to her play because I wanted to stay away from her and Lily told me to not have a crush on her because it was making a awkward enviro, enviroment! I can't really say that word.

She played with us and I kept on being naughty and staring at her. I kinda think she noticed because she said bye and left. I didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable. Sophia was my best friend, she was awesome. I played with her every day and I always would play with her. She made me laugh and I actually had someone my age. The one thing about Sophia, as she didn't really talk as much as me. She was only 4-years-old and I was 7-years-old but age is just a number.

 **Piper's POV:**

I could see Jack staring at me and it made me feel really awkward. I didn't know why he liked me. Out of everyone, why me? I guess I am kinda flattered because it was really sweet of him. I had to go and tell Lily. I needed to get it off my chest, the shock of him liking me was a shock and it was hard to believe me at first but I knew I could tell Lily anything so I headed towards the bathroom, where I knew she was in the shower. I headed into the bathroom.

 **Lily's POV:**

I was in the shower. You know, doing what you do in the shower? When I heard the door open. "Can't you hear the water hitting the bottom of the bathtub?" I asked sarcastically. "Lily it's me. " Piper replied, I heard her sit on the toilet seat. I put my head round the curtain and asked, "What's up? Because I'm kinda washing myself hear." She looked at me and said "Your brother likes me still. He keeps on staring at me and it is making me feel awkward." I laughed to myself. I had the same thing and I felt like this was the perfect time to tell her that Matthew kissed me.

"Your brother kissed me and it was horrible." I heard her gasp and say "The little asshole. I'm going to get him!" She slammed the door shut. "Piper!" I shouted after her but I couldn't move because I was in the shower soaking wet. I wondered if I get some time to myself but no. Everyone had to come to me!

The door opened a few minutes later. "Oh my god! Can I just have a shower in peace?" I asked. "Lily, it's your mother and I need to get something." I sighed and then I heard Ow! "Mom what's wrong?!" I shouted washing the soap out of my hair, a worried look on my face but I couldn't see my mom and that scared me the most.

"I'M IN LABOR!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cast:

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Lauren Ambrose as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Alexandra Daddario a Piper Hartman

Jennifer Aniston as Amanda Hartman

Kenton Duty as Matthew Hartman

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N So you're going to have a wait until next monday now. I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. Thanks again to you all!**

 **Libby**


	39. The Births

**Lily's POV:**

I quickly jumped out of the shower and began to dry myself, putting a robe around my body, not long after. "Dad!" I screamed. "Lily, it hurts." Mom moaned. I nodded and replied "I know it does." I helped out of the bathroom, where I saw something I didn't expect. "Amanda!" She was on the floor in ! Please she can't be in labor too. "Where is everyone?" I never even knew they were going anywhere.

"They've gone out." Amanda managed to say through the pain. "So you're giving birth and I'm the only one here to help!" I said in shock. How is this happening? One of my worst nightmares is coming to life! "Okay, I can do this! Lily Tyler can do this!" I said as I got them in both comfortable positions. I grabbed out my phone and called Piper.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

"Matthew, don't kiss Lily again!" Piper shouted at her brother, from the park. Piper's phone began to ring but she didn't here it because she too busy arguing with her brother at the park. While, their sister spun on the roundabout with Jack and the dad's pushed them round and round.

 **0000000000000000000000000**

"Why isn't she answering?" I asked myself. I was going to kill them! Leaving me and then not answering their phone! "Okay, I'll phone Matthew!" She pressed his name and it started to ring but she heard it coming from his room. "Lily! For Christ sake! You're going to have do it yourself!" My mom shouted clearly in pain. I shook my head, "I'll phone David!" I clicked his contact and he answered.

D - Hello.

L - David, you all have to get here now. My mom and Amanda have gone into labor, so get here now!

D - What? We're coming now!

I hung up the phone. "Okay, they are all coming. Do you need anything?" They shook their heads and deep breathed.

 **00000000000000000000000000**

 **The Doctor's POV:**

I zoomed to the Tardis with David, while the kids walked behind. My wife was in labor, well both mine and David's wife's were in labor and we weren't there. She's going to kill me! I saw Lily trying to calm them down and I ran to them. "Lily! Go back to the park!" She nodded and ran back to the park telling the kids to go there with her. She deserved to have some fun rather than watch her mother and her friend give birth. I guess Amanda was Lily's friend. They were quite close.

 **(Skipping the birth)**

I sat there next to my wife and stared at our new baby girl, Maggie who was currently in Rose's arms. I was so happy to have a new baby. A girl. David and Amanda sat next to us with Jenna in Amanda's arms.

"Someone, should go and get the children." Rose pointed out not taking her eyes of Maggie. "I'll phone Piper." David said pulling out his phone and calling her. "They're on their way." He informed and we heard the Tardis door close and footsteps coming towards us. Each child sat next to their parents. I couldn't help but see that Jenna looked a lot like the old me. Her brown hair and brown eyes but she had her mother's nose.

 **Rose's POV:**

I stared down at my baby girl. She was beautiful but she made me want to cry because she looked so much like the old Doctor. Lily and Jack kissed Maggie's forehead and stared in amazement at their new baby sister. It was a beautiful moment and I was so happy to say that I love my family, more than words can say and more than numbers can count. **(A/N I made that up myself. Good right! :p)**

"Can I hold her mom?" Lily asked sweetly. She was sweet. I nodded my head and she opened up her arms. This was going to be such a perfect moment and I winked at the Doctor. He knew what I meant and quickly got the camera and pointed it at Lily. She stare down at the baby Maggie and said "Hello, Maggie. I'm your big sister." I felt a tear slide down my face as the Doctor took a picture. Jack took her next and spoke "Hello, Maggie. You've made a big brother." He was clearly proud and happy to be a big brother now.

My family was made now!

 **Meanwhile: Piper's POV**

I looked down at my baby sister. She was beautiful, blonde haired and blonde hair. She was spit image of my mom. She looked like Lily's old face too. Blonde hair but Lily used to have brown eyes. She does have blue now, very bright blue eyes. My new baby sister, Jenna was stunning and beautiful. I already loved her so much. I had two little sisters now! I was still really mad at my big brother but I forgot about all of that anger towards him. I was filled with happiness.

I kissed Jenna's cheek. She was so small. I passed her back to my mom, who kissed my forehead and for once all of the drama of living in the Tardis vanished. I went over to see Maggie. She looked a lot like the old Doctor. I saw Lily's huge smile, which seemed would never fade. I looked around at saw that everyone had a huge smile on their face because today was a beautiful day.

Full of Life and Joy.

 **000000000000000000000000000**

 **Cast:**

Matt Smith as The Doctor

Billie Piper as Rose Tyler

Lauren Ambrose as Lily Tyler

Pierce Gagnon as Jack Tyler

Random baby as Maggie Tyler

Alexandra Daddario as Piper Hartman

Jennifer Aniston as Amanda Hartman

James Franco as David Hartman

Kenton Duty as Matthew Hartman

Random baby as Jenna Hartman

 **A/N This was an awful chapter but it was all I had time to do before I go on vacation. Sorry :( It was garbage!**


	40. Obsessions

**A/N** **Important news! There is only 4 more Always love you chapter left, including this one and that's it. I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all the support. You guy are just the best people ever. I may do a sequel little on or a prequel but I don't know. I hope to make these 5 chapters the best yet! Enjoy!**

 **Lily's POV:**

I woken up again! I swear it is impossible to sleep. Maggie and Jenna won't stop crying or when one stops the other starts. I look over to Piper, who is still sleeping! How is she even sleeping? I swear she will sleep through anything but with me I get up to go to the toilet. I can hear mom trying to calm her down but she gets no luck. I look at the clock, which reads 4:48 AM. Ugh! Why? All I want to do is sleep and I have two babies crying. They're 3 weeks old now! I don't know where the time has gone! I can remember being there with mom and Amanda, when they were in labour it was horrible!

I decided it was impossible to sleep so I went in the dining room to watch TV. I yawn and close my eyes.

"Lily! Wake up!" I hear someone shout, pushing my shoulders. I open them to see Piper with Amanda behind her.

"What is it?" I ask, looking around to see I'm in the dining room.

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon. When did you get here?" Piper asked smiling. I looked over to the clock and it did read 1:08 PM. Wow! I actually got a good night sleep. Think I might sleep on the sofa more often.

"Well, it was 3 o'clock in the morning. You were sleeping. Maggie and Jenna were crying there heads off, like usual and I gave up sleeping. I went to the dining room to watch TV and I must have fell to sleep. Where's everyone else?" I asked as it was only them there.

"They headed out but I thought I would stay with you and mom did too but you're going in the shower now, right?" She asked Amanda looking up to her.

She nodded. "Yep! I stink." She walked out to the bathroom.

 **Later that night: Rose's POV:**

All I heard were Lily's screams coming from her room. I ran over as fast as I could, going into full-fledged fight fighter mode. I knocked first of course. "Lily! You okay in there?" I asked.

Then I heard another shriek. That's it I'm going in! I burst through the the door and was about ready to beat anyone who might be in there. When I came in though, it was just Lily under blanket. I pulled off her blanket and saw her on her phone. She was playing some kind of video game with security cameras. Suddenly, an animatronic bear head come out of nowhere and scared me half to death! I screamed this time. Lily looked over at me and quit her game. "Lily, what are doing? You should be in bed right now! What is that?" I whisper-shouted at her.

She showed me the start screen of the game she had been playing, it said Five Nights at Freddy's. There was the same bear from before on there staring straight at me.

"C'mon then. Explain." I said to her, still whisper-shouting.

She replied "It's a game on my iPad. It's about all these animatronic animals from a pizza restaurant that comes to make you one of them at night. Your the security guard you see, the night guard and you have to work there, for seven nights trying not to let them get you. Your safe at 6 am, when the place opens and yeah. They also have tons of songs that are so awesome!" Woah that was a lot information at once. She was talking really fast and I only caught the first and last sentence.

"Well, go to sleep now. You've been screaming, which woke me up and give that to me." I order, holding out a hand ready to grab the phone. "Why?" She asked. "Because I know you will just go on it, when I leave the room." She sighed and gave it to me. "Goodnight." I kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, mom." She replies shutting her eyes and getting in a comfortable position.

 **Lily's POV:**

As soon as I wake up in the morning, I get out of bed and to my mom's room. I had to get my phone and play more Five nights at Freddy's. It was such a great game. I pull down the door handle as quiet as possible. Before, I can open the door someone put their hands on my shoulders.

"Ah!" I scream. I turn to see Piper standing there laughing. "Piper! You scared me half to death."

"Well, that was the plan." She replied laughing. Every stepped out of their bedrooms with a tired and annoyed look on their faces. "Hi." Me and Piper both said together, trying to be as happy as possible. Sharp baby cries began to echo through out the corridor.

Amanda and my mom both sighed. "Wait, me and Lily will go and take care of Jenna and Maggie today. Mom, Rose you go and enjoy your selves." Piper says. I look at with a why? look. She just shakes her head at me and they leave. "You guys can go to." The boys leave. Leaving me and Piper alone in the Tardis with two babies.

"Why have we got to look after them for?" I asked walking into Amanda and David's room as Piper scooped up Jenna. "Because think at how tired our mom's must be. It wont be that bad."

"Wont be that bad? They never stop crying and I have no clue how to care for a baby. How do I feed it? How do I calm it down?" I asked. She laughed and said, "Oh, shh. It will be fine."

 **10 minutes later:**

"Maggie, please stop crying." I beg, cooing her in my arms. She had been crying for ages now! I knew this was a bad idea before it even happened. "Jenna wont stop crying." Piper says walking into the living room, where I am. "I told you this was a bad idea. My head is killing me."

"Girls! We're home!" Our mom's shout. We look at each other and run to the console room. Maggie and Jenna still in our arms and quickly pass them to them.

"We're never doing that again!" I shout walking away. "Where are you going?" My mom shouts. "To bed!" I shout back. Looking after them has took all of my energy away. I am never do that EVER again!


	41. Teenage love

**A/N So here it is...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Lily's POV:**

Maggie and Jenna are a month old now! I can't believe it has been a month already, it's insane. I look at Jenna, Piper and Mathew as my siblings or really close to me at least. Mathew may annoy me so much sometimes but I'm beginning to gain feeling for him again. I can tell he has feelings for me too, so today I'm going to tell him the truth.

"Lily! Earth or should I say time vortex to Lily!" Piper says pushing my shoulder a little taking me out of my thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about?" I shake my head, "Nothing." She gives me a look but gives up on asking.

"Come on then girls. We've arrived." Amanda says. We leave our room and walk through the corridors, Jack, Sophia and Mathew with us. None of us knew where we going. Our parents said it was a 'surprise'. I hated surprises! I'd rather just be told straight away. We get to the console room to see Maggie and Jenna in their pushchairs and our moms pushing them out of the door. My dad is grinning widely like when he is up to something or super happy.

I walk out to see...

 **Doctor's POV:**

I watch as my kids and David's kids walk out. I'm grinning widely because we landed on the exact day of 29th July 2092 on an island made by recently. The technology is up to date so is very advanced. I grab Rose before she walks out and brings my lips to her passionately. After 30 seconds, I pulled away. She looked at me wide eyed but had a smile on her face.

"I love you, Rose." I said staring into her brown eyes. "I love you too, Doctor." We walked out to see David, Amanda, Piper, Jack, Maggie and Sophia but there is no sign of Lily or Matthew.

"Where have the other two gone?" Rose asks. "They said they were going to look around, while Piper said she'd spend time with us before she went with them." Amanda explains, we nod.

 **Lily's POV:**

Me and Matthew stand alone round the back of bright yellow building. This is it.

"Look Matthew. I know when you kissed me before I told you to leave me alone but now I think I'm in love with you. It's crazy but I just wanted to let you know. If you don't love me back then-" I was cut with Matthew pressing his lips to mine passionately, pushing me against the wall. His hands move to my waist as he pulls me closer. There is no gap between. We make out for at least five minutes only pulling away for breaths. We finally pull away and gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you so much, Lily. I guess I always have. Since, I broke up with Alli it's only been you. I know I hit you before but that was only because I though Alli actually loved me but she didn't. I know you've had a crush on me, even before you met Piper. I know it's crazy too but I love you and we will make this work." He says. God, I love him so much!

 **Piper's POV:**

Lily and Matthew sat me down and told me they were dating! I wasn't surprised I could tell they loved each other and I was super happy for them. Lily might become my sister-in-law. How exciting is that?

"I'm really happy for both of you. I knew it was going to happen and Lily maybe you will become my sister-in-law now!" I exclaim, as they smile widely.

"We will, Piper and don't worry because I'm going to be with you just as much because you are my best friend, my soul mate, the one I can tell anything to, the one who when I'm grounded will stay with me. I love you, Piper. You're the greatest friend, I could ever have asked for." Lily saying those words bring a tear to my eye. She hugs me tightly. "You're amazing, Lily and you Matthew." I give him a hug and pull away. "If you ever hurt my buddy, I swear I will kill you so you better treat her right." I warn him. He smiles, "I will. I promise."

 **5 months later**

 **(Ages difference: Lily 15-years-old, Piper 15, Matthew 16, Sophia 7, Jack 8, Rose 34, Amanda 36, David 38)**

"Jack come here." I say, a now 8-year-old runs to me. "Hello, Lily." He says with a cute smile. He may annoy me but he is so cute and so much like dad. "How are you and Sophia?"

Oh yeah! They are super duper close and always have been for a year now. They say they're just friend but my big sister extinct tell me different.

"The same. We're just good friends, Lily. How are you and Matthew?" Jack questions, knowing how to change the subject. "Great. Everything and everyone is great! Everyone in the TARDIS is my FAMILY!" I shout so everyone can hear from the living room. Jack laughs and soon enough everyone walks into the room laughing. " I love you guys." I say, engulfing them all into a great big hug. Chappy starts to bark happily jumping up to me. "You too, Chappy."

I love my family.

A/N I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm offically back now! Sorry you had to wait so long.

If you want to see more of a character or a storyline then comment or PM me! I love reading your ideas and will always make a chapter about them so be sure to tell me, what you want to see!

Love y'all! XxX

\- Libtasticxx


	42. Obsession

**Rose's POV**

All I heard were Lily's screams coming from her room. I ran over as fast as I could, going into full-fledged fight fighter mode. I knocked first of course. "Lily! You okay in there?" I asked. Then I heard another shriek. That's it I'm going in! I burst through the the door and was about ready to beat anyone who might be in there. When I came in though, it was just Lily under blanket. I pulled off her blanket and saw her on her phone. She was playing some kind of video game with security cameras. Suddenly, an animatronic bear head come out of nowhere and scared me half to death! I screamed this time. Lily looked over at me and quit her game. "Lily, what are doing? You should be in bed right now! What is that?" I whisper-shouted at her. She showed me the start screen of the game she had been playing, it said Five Nights at Freddy's. There was the same bear from before on there staring straight at me. "C'mon then. Explain." I said to her, still whisper-shouting.

She replied "It's a game on my iPad. It's about all these animatronic animals from a pizza restaurant that comes to make you one of them at night. Your the security guard you see, the night guard and you have to work there, for seven nights trying not to let them get you. Your safe at 6 am, when the place opens and yeah. They also have tons of songs that are so awesome!" Woah that was a lot information at once. She was talking really fast and I only caught the first and last sentence.

"Say that again but a little slower and more clear." I told her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Just watch." She told me showing me the screen. She was controlling the security guard and bears were coming towards her.

I took the Ipad away from her, "Hey! Give it back. I'm half way through a game."

"Tough! You need to get to sleep, it's later. Everyone else is asleep." I told my daughter putting the bed covers over her.

"Even dad?" She answered back cheekily.

"Maybe not dad but everyone else so you need to as well."

"Alright, goodnight mom. I love you." Lily told me as I kissed her forehead before replying, "I love you too. Good night." I walked out the room with her Ipad in my hand. I walked into mine and the Doctor's room to see him laying awake placing Lily's Ipad on the bedside table, I lay down next to him turning over to get to sleep.

 **Lily's POV**

Rubbing my eyes to try and wake me up, the first thought on my mind was to play Night at Freddy's. You could say I was obsessed but it doesn't matter even though I was pretty tired from staying up till about 2 am.

"Lily, are you awake?" Piper asked making her way into my room. "We're having pancakes for breakfast." She pulled off my covers causing me to grunt in annoyance.

"I'm not ready to get out of bed yet." I told her putting the pillow over my head.

She laughed at me, "What was you up till playing that stupid game?" Wait a second, did she just call Night at Freddy's 'stupid' is she insane.

"Night at Freddy's is not stupid! It's a great game and I was only up until 2 am so I'm tired and cranky." I complained; she walked out my room making her way to the kitchen. Wait, my mom has my Ipad in her room. I opened my parent's bedroom's door quietly to see if they were awake or not. They weren't here so they must be making pancakes with Amanda.

I picked my Ipad and began playing Night at Freddy's as I walked down the Tardis corridor occasionally bumping into the Tardis walls. "I want two pancakes." I told everyone as I sat down on the table not looking up from Ipad to look at everyone else.

"Lily, can you stop playing that game for two minutes while you eat your pancakes?" My dad asked me causing me to look up see his quiff was already standing perfectly.

"I want to download that game on my Ipad. What's it called Lily?" Jack asked me picking up his Ipad.

"Jack, do you really have to download Night at Freddy's?" My mom asked my little brother praying he would change his mind.

"Yes, if Lily can play Night at Freddy's, why can't I?" Jack asked downloading Night at Freddy's.

 **Rose's POV**

Now I have two children addicted or should I say obsessed with Night at Freddy's. I caught Jack playing on Night at Freddy's like Lily does all hours of the night. It's driving me crazy. I can't even see the fascination behind the game.

One week on from Jack deciding to play Night at Freddy's and now Lily, Jack, Piper and Matthew play it.

Don't let your children play the game, it takes over their life.


End file.
